Black, White or Gray
by NightHunter12
Summary: Namikaze / Uzumaki Naruto seorang Remaja dingin yang ternyata adalah seorang Mafia Yakuza terkejam di Dunia. Bagaimana Jadinya jika adiknya memaksa Naruto menemaninya bermain Game Virtual, Royal kingdom Online selama Seminggu. Naruto memainkan Peran 'Putih' dalam Game Tetapi, Memainkan Peran 'Hitam' dalam Dunia nyata. Ironi...Naruto menganggap dirinya Adalah Abu-abu.
1. Chapter 1

Black, White or Gray

By NightHunter12

Rated M

Chapter 1 - Naruto Begin's Play RKO

.

Namikaze !

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Clan ini ? Clan yang memegang Jabatan Tertinggi Seluruh Yakuza Jepang. Clan Yakuza paling ditakuti dan Dikenal diseluruh Jepang, Bahkan Clan Namikaze mempunyai Banyak Cabang Mafia di luar Negeri. Contohnya Perancis, Amerika Serikat, Inggris, Belanda, Italia dan Korea.

Keturunan Clan Namikaze bahkan Ditandai Oleh PBB sebagai Ancaman serius bagi Perdamaian seperti Kelompok ISIS di Irak. FBI, CIA, M-16, SWAT, UPK dan Lain-Lain menarget Utama kan Clan Namikaze. ada 5 Orang Clan Namikaze Yang Memerintah Sekarang atau Di Tahun 2025.

Namikaze Gamabunta, Pemimpin Kelompok Yakuza yang bernama 'Gama' serta Kelompok yang bekerja sama dengan Kelompok Yakuza Lainnya, Kelompok 'Hebi' dan 'Katsuyu'. Namikaze Gama Sennin sendiri Sangat Sulit Dilacak karena Jaringan Informasi Mata-Matanya hampir Mencangkup Seluruh dunia.

Namikaze Katsuyu, Istri dari Gamabunta serta Pemimpin Kelompok Yakuza 'Katsuyu'. Dalam Pertarungan, Wanita ini dapat Memukul Lawan hingga pingsan dalam sekali serangan.

Namikaze Kiiroi, Diketahui tidak pernah Bekerja Bersama orang lain atau Selalu melakukan Aksinya sendirian. Menyusup dan Membantai adalah Keahlian Orang ini. Karena Kecepatan Membunuh dan Pelariannya, Orang ini dijuluki 'Kiiroi Senkou'.

Namikaze Habanero, Istri Kiiroi sekaligus pemimpin Kelompok Yakuza 'Red Hair'. Tak Banyak Informasi dari Wanita ini, Karena Pergerakannya yang sangat Lambat dan Jarang. Tetapi, Wanita Ini pernah Membunuh 30 Laki-Laki bertubuh Besar yang hampir Memperkosanya secara Bergilir yang mengakibatkan Merosotnya Angka pemerkosaan karena Ketakutan Para Pemerkosa terhadap Namikaze ini.

Yang Terakhir sekaligus Namikaze yang baru-baru ini menunjukan Taringnya kepada Dunia. Namikaze Menma, Yang kira-kira menurut Beberapa orang yang melihatnya sekitar Berumur 17 sampai 19 Tahun. Di awal-awal Terkenalnya Pemuda ini akibat adanya Pengeboman Beruntun di Irak tepatnya di Markas Besar ISIS.

Karena Pengeboman itu, 200 Lebih Anggota beserta Pemimpin ISIS meninggal. Israel, Diserang 9 Pesawat Jet Tempur Terbaru yang berwarna Hitam Kelam hingga membuat Melonjaknya Angka Kematian sekitar 1000 Warga Mati akibat Penyerangan ini. Bahkan, Namikaze Menma pernah Menampakan dirinya sendiri menggenakan Topeng Kitsune dan Jubah Hitam Berhodie di Pertemuan Para Presiden Negara PBB di Amerika Serikat dan Melukai Beberapa Presiden tapi Tidak membunuh mereka. Ya itu saja, di Pikiran Semua Orang Clan Namikaze adalah Clan yang sangat Menyeramkan dan Tidak mungkin Ada Feel Humor diantara Para Anggota itu. Ehhm Bagaimana Kalau kita Lihat sendiri...

"NARUTOOOO !" Teriakan Di pagi hari merupakan Suara yang paling dibenci oleh Sebagian besar anak remaja. Contohnya dikediaman Clan Uzumaki ini...

Clan Uzumaki adalah Salah Satu Clan paling Tua yang pernah ada sejak Zaman Edo. Uzumaki, Uchiha, Senju dan Kaguya adalah 4 Clan yang paling tua serta merupakan Perpecahan Dari Clan Terbesar yaitu Clan Outsutsuki. Clan Uzumaki dikepalai oleh Uzumaki Minato, Clan Uchiha dikepalai Uchiha Fugaku, Clan Senju dikepalai Senju Tsunade dan Clan Kaguya dikepalai Kaguya Kimimaro.

Teriakan dari Istri Kepala Clan Uzumaki menggelegar Hebat di Mansion Uzumaki yang mempunyai tinggi 3 Lantai. Uzumaki Kushina, Namanya sedang Berteriak membangunkan Seorang Pemuda berambut Kuning Jabrik, Berkulit Tan dan Memiliki Tanda lahir Whisker dipipi. Pemuda yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu nampak Membuka Matanya serta Memperlihatkan Iris berwarna Biru Shaphire yang seindah Samudra dan Langit Biru. Naruto kemudian Bangun dan melihat Kearah Jam Electronicnya.

"Jam 08.18 Ne~." Gumamnya.

Naruto kemudian Bangun dan Mengganti Piyamanya dengan Kaos Merah Polos + Celana Training Hijau. Naruto kemudian Keluar Kamar yang berada dilantai 3 dan Menuju ke Ruang Makan dilantai 1. Sampai disana dia melihat Meja Persegi Panjang yang diisi Banyak Makanan dan Lauk pauk. Selain itu tampak 3 Orang yang sedang duduk di Meja Makan itu. Naruto kemudian duduk Di sebelah Gadis Cantik Berambut Kuning Diikat Twintail, Bermata Ruby dan Berkulit Putih sedang Tersenyum Manis kepadanya.

"Ohayou~ Onii-Chan~." Salam Gadis itu pada Naruto. Naruto meliriknya Datar.

"Hn. Ohayou." Balas Naruto datar yang membuat Gadis itu Merengut Kesal + Pipi yang dikembungkan.

"Hmmp Onii-Chan tidak asik." Gerutunya. Naruto tampak tak mempedulikan Hal Itu dan Mengambil Makanan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Naruto, Jangan Terlalu Cuek pada Adikmu." Bentak Wanita berambut Merah sepunggung kepada Naruto. Pria disebelahnya hanya menghela Napas lelah seakan Hal ini Sudah sering Terjadi.

"Huh Bukannya Naruko sekarang Harus Berlatih Kepemimpinan Yakuza ?." Elak Santai Naruto kepada Kaa-San nya yang malah Mendelik Kearahnya.

"Kaa-San tidak akan Membiarkan Naruko ikut dalam Masalah itu Naruto...Kaa-San ingin Naruko jadi seperti Anak normal lainnya dan Tidak mengikuti Tradisi Clan Itu...Lagi pula sudah cukup hanya kau yang akan mengikuti Tradisi itu bukan ?!" Jelas Kushina kepada Anak pertamanya. Naruto hanya Melirik Malas.

"Ne~ Onii-Chan." Panggil Naruko dengan Imut.

"Hn. Nande ?"

"Besok adalah Hari Ulang tahun ke-17 ku, Jadi aku ingin Onii-Chan mengabulkan permintaanku." Ujar Naruko. Sebenarnya Naruto dan Naruko Kembar, Hanya saja jarak Lahir mereka terpaut 1 Bulan karena Tiba-Tiba saja Naruto Keluar terlebih dahulu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan !? Pesawat, Mobil, Rumah, Senjata Combat Machete Merah terbaru, Glock-99, Magnum Sholver, Tank, Keruntuhan Tembok Cina, Menara Eifel atau Kepala Patung Spinx ?" Tanya Serius Naruto. Naruko malah Menatap Kakak tercintanya 'Onii-Chan Gila'.

"Buukkaan." Rengek Naruko.

"Lalu Apa ?" Tanya Tak Sabaran Naruto sambil Menatap Tajam Imouto nya.

"Err Aku ingin Seminggu kedepan Onii-Chan Mau menemaniku Bermain RKO." Cicit Takut Naruko melihat Tatapan Intens Naruto. Kushina dan Minato sudah pergi meninggalkan 2 Sejoli kakak beradik ini di Ruang Makan.

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

"RKO ? Apa itu ?" Tanya Naruto. Naruko mendongak dengan Mata berbinar-binar.

"Ikuti Aku." Naruko langsung Menarik Tangan Naruto dan Menyeretnya ke-Kamar Naruko (Ehem Ehem).

Blaak...

Pintu Tertutup Rapat setelah Naruko membawa Masuk Naruto. Naruto melihat Kamar adiknya yang mempunyai Kasur Berukuran Queen Size. Disamping Kanan + Kiri Kasur ada Benda seperti Helm tapi ada Sambungan Kabel.

"Apa ini ?" Tanya Naruto. Naruko tersenyum.

"Itu Nerve Gear, Alat yang akan digunakan Untuk Memasuki atau Memainkan Game RKO...RKO sendiri adalah Singkatan dari Royal Kingdom Online, Game Virtual Terbaru setelah SAO, ALO, GGO, Dan Lain-lain...Game ini Adalah Game yang berisi Sistem Kerajaan, Setiap Pemain Bertarung menggunakan Kekuatan, Skill dan Statistic yang didapatkan didalam Game...Selain itu, Disini kita bisa Memilih Kelompok apa yang akan kita Mau Pilih Ada 7 Kelompok, Merah, Biru, Hijau, Kuning, Nila, Ungu dan Jingga...Setiap Kelompok Mempunyai Pulaunya Sendiri, Kelompok Merah yang bertempat di Pulau Red. Pulau Red memiliki Banyak Pantai dan Cuaca yang Panas seperti Musim kemarau Berkepanjangan. Kelompok Biru di Pulau Blue Memiliki Wilayah Danau dan Selat serta Memiliki Curah Hujan yang tinggi. Kelompok Hijau di Pulau Green memiliki Banyak Wilayah Perhutanan Tropis. Kelompok Kuning di Pulau Yellow memiliki banyak Wilayah Padang Gurun serta Hutan Kaktus. Kelompok Nila di Pulau Nyla mempunyai Wilayah Padang Rumput dan Cocok untuk Para Pemain yang ingin Beternak. Kelompok Ungu di Pulau Violet yang Rata-Rata memiliki Banyak wilayah Rawa-Rawa. Dan Kelompok Jingga di Pulau Orange memiliki Wilayah 30% Hutan Pinus dan Hutan Lainnya serta Selalu dalam Musim Gugur."

ke-7 Pulau ini Memiliki 70 Kerajaan...Jika seorang Pemain Biru memasuki Kawasan Merah maka akan Dihabisi oleh Pemain Merah...Penalty nya berbeda dengan Pemain yang mati melawan Monster atau Pemain lain di dalam Pulau... Jika Mati di Luar Pulau Kawasannya maka Akan terkena Penalty tidak bisa Log-in Selama 1 Minggu sedangkan yang Mati karena Monster atau Hal lain didalam Pulau Kawasannya maka Hanya Terkena Penalty tidak bisa Log-in selama 24 Jam...Selain itu ada Pilihan Tentang Ras, Onii-Chan bisa pilih mana saja Iblis, Malaikat, Malaikat jatuh atau Manusia...Selain Ke-4 Ras itu maka Yang lain adalah Ras NPC...Soal Level dan Sayap bagi Malaikat, Iblis serta Malaikat Jatuh, Setiap Level Naik mencapai 20 maka Akan bertambah 1 Pasang Sayap, Level 40 maka Ada 3 Pasang Sayap, Level 60 ada 4 Pasang Sayap, Level 80 ada 5 Pasang sayap dan Level 100 ada 6 Pasang Sayap...Jika Level Lebih dari 100 Maka akan sudah Siap menghadapi Dewa-Dewa...Untuk Menamatkan Game ini, Kita Harus Mengalahkan Ke-tiga Dewa Naga Terkuat dan Saudara dari Kami-Sama yaitu Yami." Jelas Naruko Panjang Lebar. Naruto menatapnya Datar, Tapi Naruko tahu dibalik Wajah Datarnya ada Rasa Penasaran.

"Baiklah...Hanya itu ?" Tanya Naruto. Naruto sebenarnya sudah tahu Tentang RKO dari Para Bawahannya yang Ternyata juga Pemain RKO.

"Hmm Oh iya, Aku Masuk kedalam Kelompok Jingga dan ID name ku adalah Nanako Singkatan dari Na-mikaze Na-ru-Ko. Serta Sekarang Aku masih Level 37 dan dari Ras Malaikat." Jelas Naruko tentang Charanya. Naruto hanya Mengangguk Pelan.

"Baiklah Onii-Chan, Berbaringlah." Naruko tiba-tiba mendorong Naruto ke-kasur pertama sedangkan dirinya Berbaring Di Kasur kedua lalu Memakai Nerve Gearnya. "Link Start."

Naruto menoleh Pelan kepada Naruko yang sepertinya sudah Log-in. Kemudian dia Berbaring lalu Memakai Nerve Gearnya. "Benar-benar Adik yang merepotkan...Link Start." Gumamnya. Secara Tiba-Tiba Pandangannya Banyak Warna-Warni disertai Ada Suara yang terdengar.

[Scan pada retina dan pembuluh darah anda membuktikan bahwa anda pengguna yang belum terdaftar. Apakah anda ingin membuat akun baru?]

[Ya | Tidak]

Sebuah Suara Terdengar seperti Suara Monster ini Mengagetkan Naruto.

"Ya" Jawab Naruto sambil Mengawasi sekitar dan tidak menemukan apa-apa.

[Pilih nama avatar anda, nama avatar anda hanya bisa digunakan sekali jadi pilihlah dengan bijaksana karena nama anda tidak bisa diganti setelah ditentukan]

"Naruto." Jawab Naruto tanpa Ragu, Lagi pula yang dicari oleh Seluruh dunia bukanlah Nama Naruto Tetapi Menma.

[Pilih jenis kelamin anda, laki-laki, perempuan atau netral]

"Laki-Laki"

[Royal Kingdom Online memiliki 4 Ras Utama. Jadi Pilihlah dengan Bijak diantara Pilihan Berikut]

[Iblis | Malaikat | Malaikat Jatuh | Manusia]

"Manusia." sebenarnya Naruto mau memilih Iblis tapi Karena dia tidak ingin adanya perubahan di Tubuhnya Apa lagi dengan Sayap Kelelawar itu.

[Anda bisa mengubah penampilan anda dengan mengubah warna rambut, warna mata , bentuk muka, bentuk tubuh , tinggi dan lebar badan. Namun semua sesuai dengan ras yang anda miliki]

"Seperti Tubuh Sekarang Hanya saja Warna Rambutku Ganti dengan warna Merah Ruby dan Mataku juga Ganti dengan Warna Biru Es." Ujar Naruto.

[Akun anda telah aktif. Statistik dan profesi anda akan ditentukan selama anda bermain. Statistik dapat diperoleh dari beragam hal, mulai quest , skill bahkan dari memandangi karya seni. Sedangkan didalam game terdapat puluhan ribu profesi yang dapat ditemukan. Profesi baru dan khusus dapat dimainkan setelah seseorang menyelesaikan quest khusus...]

"Lewati."

[Pilih Kelompok dan Pulau yang akan Dimasuki, Mohon Pilihlah dengan Bijak]

[Merah | Biru | Hijau | Kuning | Jingga | Ungu | Nila]

"Jingga."

[Anda Akan dikirim ke Town Hall. Selamat Datang di Royal Kingdom Online]

Avatar Naruto Kemudian diselimuti Cahaya Putih yang sangat Terang hingga membuat Naruto menutup Matanya. Naruto membuka Matanya saat Merasakan Hawa angin dingin menerpa Tubuhnya.

"Memang Seperti Asli ya." Gumam Naruto sambil Melihat Ke-Sekitar, Banyak Daun Pohon berwarna Merah, Kuning dan Jingga berjatuhan dari Pohon. Ya sepertinya memang benar kalau di Pulau ini selalu Musim Gugur. "Game Virtual benar-benar menakjubkan."

Sungguh Naruto kagum pada Orang yang menciptakan Dunia Game ini, Bagaiman bisa sebuah Alat seperti Helm dapat Membuat kita serasa Memasuki Dunia Yang lain. Pertama kali Naruto dengar kalau Ada Game Virtual adalah 3 Tahun yang lalu Dari TV yang memberitakan Kalau Game Virtual Pertama 'Sword Art Online' Menjebak Lebih dari 10.000 orang didalamnya. Yang akhirnya 6 Bulan Kemarin, Mereka sudah Berhasil Selamat tetapi hanya ada 2.000 Pemain sedangkan Yang lain sudah Meninggal atau Masih dalam Fase 'Mati Siri' di Rumah Sakit. Selain itu dia juga mendengar kalau yang telah Mengalahkan Kayaba Akihiko si Raja Lantai 100 adalah Pemuda SMP bernama Kirigaya Kazuto. Mereka yang berhasil selamat dari SAO menyebut diri mereka sendiri 'Survivor SAO'. Walau Naruto juga mendengar kalau ada Game virtual lain yang juga banyak Peminat seperti Game yang dia mainkan ini. ALO yang Merupakan Game Para Charachter Elf atau Peri. GGO yang Merupakan Game Perang Warfare secara Virtual menggunakan Senjata Api baik dari Tahun 1800 sampai Senjata Api Tahun 2025. Ya mungkin Naruto akan mencoba Bermain Kedua Game ini kalau Tidak sibuk Menangani Grup Yakuza 'Kitsune'.

Ding...

Secara Tiba-Tiba Muncul Layar Transparan didepannya yang Menunjukan kalau ada Pengumuman untuknya. Naruto kemudian Menekan Ikon Pengumuman itu...

[Selamat ! Anda adalah Pemain ke-20.000 yang Mendaftar Sejauh ini, Oleh Karena itu anda Mendapatkan Hadiah Jackpot Special]

[Open | Back]

Setelah Membaca Pengumuman itu, Naruto langsung Menekan Ikon Open.

Ding...

Sebuah Gambar Kotak Bundar berwarna Jingga ada DiLayarnya. Naruto kemudian Menekan Kotak itu dan membuatnya Meledak serta Menyisakan sebuah Gambar Hewan Rubah Oren Berekor 9 Menakutkan membuat Naruto bergidik melihatnya.

[Use | Save | Sell | Discard]

Naruto yang tak ingin mencari Resiko langsung menekan Ikon Save. Naruto menghela Napas kemudian mengawasi Sekitar.

Ding...

[Quest : Sang Jinchuriki Terakhir telah Dipilih Part 1]

Cari Seorang Pria Tua bernama Hiruzen di Pondok Kayu di Pinggir Utara Sungai Styx. Dia akan Menceritakan Tentang Jinchuriki dan Bijuu.

Penalty yang didapat jika Menolak ;

Hubungan dengan Bijuumu akan Buruk.

Sewaktu-Waktu Bijuu bisa Keluar dari Tubuhmu.

Hubunganmu dengan Kerajaan Oranye menjadi Buruk.

Syarat Quest : Menjadi Manusia dan Jinchuriki Rubah Ekor 9.

Reward : Hadiah Akan diberikan Oleh Hiruzen secara Langsung.]

.

Naruto menatap Datar Pengumuman itu kemudian Menghela Napas. "Sebaiknya aku Senang-Senang kan diriku saja disini selama Seminggu." Gumamnya sambil mengarah Ke-Sungai Styx yang ditunjukan Oleh Peta.

Skip Time...

Naruto melihat Sebuah Pondok Kayu yang cukup Besar didepannya. Mungkin akan sangat Cocok berlibur ditempat ini, Karena Udara yang sangat Sejuk, Hawa Dingin yang menenangkan, Pemandangan indah Musim Gugur dan Indahnya Air Terjun Di Seberang Sungai Styx. Naruto kemudian Maju kepintu lalu Mengetoknya.

Tok-Tok-Tok

Krieet...

Pintu Terbuka memperlihatkan Seorang Pria tua berambut Putih yang Beruban. Naruto dengan Senyum Palsu Bertanya...

"Apa Benar ini Rumah Hiruzen ?" Tanya Naruto Ramah. Pria Tua itu kelihatan Menatapnya Bingung kemudian Mengangguk.

"Ya, Saya sendiri...Silahkan Masuk." Hiruzen Kemudian mempersilahkan Naruto masuk kedalam. Naruto duduk di Kursi Kayu yang berhadapan dengan Tempat duduk Hiruzen.

Ding...

[Quest Selesai : Sang Jinchuriki Terakhir telah dipilih Part 1

Hiruzen Telah ditemukan.

Hadiah :

Fame +1000

Exp +1000

10 Gold ]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

Ding...

[Quest : Sang Jinchuriki Terakhir telah dipilih Part 2

Hiruzen Sangat Penasaran dengan Aura yang dirasakan darimu. Beritahu padanya Kalau kau adalah Seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi lalu dia akan Bahagia dan Bercerita Tentang Jinchuriki. Kau mau mendengarkan Ceritanya atau tidak ?

Penalty yang didapat jika Menolak ;

Fame -5000

Infame +5000

Hubungan dengan Kyuubi Menjadi Buruk

Hubungan dengan Hiruzen menjadi Buruk

Hubungan dengan Para NPC jadi Buruk

Syarat Quest : Telah Menyesaikan Quest Part 1.

Reward : Hadiah akan diberikan Oleh Hiruzen secara Langsung.]

Naruto dalam Hati Tertawa Melihat Ikon Fame dan Infame. Di dunia Nyata, Naruto Memiliki Infame 50 kali lebih banyak dari Famenya. Karena didunia Nyata Naruto adalah Seorang Yakuza terkenal yang dikenal sebagai Namikaze Menma, Dalang dibalik Penyerangan Israel, Markas Besar ISIS Serta Penembak Bertopeng yang Menembak 15 Presiden (tidak Mati) tanpa Terluka. Namun, Dibalik Sifat Kejamnya itu ternyata Naruto sangat Polos walau tidak sepolos Adiknya. Naruto sangat Polos + berpengetahuan Minim tentang Cinta, Bahkan Saat ditanyai Oleh Kushina, Karin (Sepupu) dan Jiraiya (Kakek) Mereka harus menerima Jawaban Yang sangat tidak mendekati Unsur Pembicaraan...

. (Kushina)

Naruto (Umur 15 Tahun) tengah Latihan Menembak menggunakan Revolver Pyton di Training Gun bawah Tanah.

Duaar... (Yang main PB pasti Tahu Pistol ini)

Duaar...

Duaar...

3 Tembakan tepat mengenai Kepala Target. Naruto tersenyum Kecil sampai Kushina Datang membawa Kopi lalu Menaruhnya di Meja tepat dibelakang Naruto. Kushina sebenarnya ingin bertanya Hal ini sejak Minggu lalu tapi akhirnya dia katakan Hari ini juga...

"Naru-Chan...Bagaimana Sekolahmu ?" Tanya Kushina dengan Seringai Kecil. Naruto meliriknya sebentar kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kePistol Revolver Pyton emas miliknya untuk Mengisi Peluru.

"Baik." Jawab Singkat Naruto. (Ingat Naruto masih kelas 3 SMP sedangkan yang Umur 17 kelas 2 SMA) seringai Kushina bertambah Lebar.

"Apa Kau ?...Kau ?..." Jeda-Jeda Kushina menunggu Naruto merespon.

"Aku Apa ?" Akhirnya Naruto merespon Ucapannya dengan Menoleh Kearah Kushina.

"Kau ?...Kau ?...Kau Pernah Menembak Seorang Gadis ?" Akhirnya Seringai Menggoda keluar dari Kushina. Naruto mengernyit sebentar kemudian Balas Menyeringai.

"Tentu Saja Pernah" Jawab Naruto.

"Lalu Kenapa kau Tidak mengajak Mereka Kesini Naruto ?" Goda Kushina Kembali, Naruto malah mengernyit Bingung.

"Kaa-San sakit ya ?...Gadis-Gadis itu Mati Kaa-San, Bagaimana bisa orang Mati Datang Kerumah Kita ? Lagi pula jika masih hidup aku akan mengejarnya lalu Membunuhnya." Tanya + Jawab Naruto dengan Wajah Serius. Dibelakangnya, Kushina menatap Tak percaya kearah Naruto.

Dan semenjak Kejadian itu, Kushina selalu berusaha Menjodohkan Anaknya dengan Banyak Wanita. Bahkan Naruko pun diikut sertakan Dalam Membangkitkan Love Sense milik Naruto, Tapi Ya masih belum ada yang berkembang :/.

. (Karin)

Karin yang Saat itu berumur 15 Tahun dan Pertama Kali mengetahui Badan Naruto (Umur 16 Tahun) langsung Berteriak dan Berfoto dengan Naruto.

"KYAAAA~ NARU-KUN KAKOI~." Teriakan Karin hari itu hampir saja membuat dirinya sendiri mati, Karena Naruto tengah Membaca Novel Psycopath sambil Memainkan Pisau ditangannya dan Dalam Keadaan Telanjang Dada (Six Pack). Teriakan Karin saat itu mengagetkan Naruto kemudian Secara Reflek Pisau ditangannya terlempar kearah Karin, Tapi ya untung Saja Minato ada disana dan Menyelamatkan Karin menggunakan Hiraishin (Oi bukan Canon Oi).

Dan Setelah Trauma sementara Karin Hilang Maka Karin dengan Wajah penuh semangat + Merah datang Kekamar Naruto dan Langsung Bertanya.

"Naruto-Kun Apa Kau punya Pacar ?" Tanya Karin. Naruto melirik Singkat kemudian kembali Membaca Bukunya.

"Apa itu ?" Tanya Balik Naruto. "Apa Sejenis Senjata ?" Tanya Kembali Naruto.

Twitch...

"Sabar Karin Sabar" Gumam Karin sambil mengelus Dada. Kemudian Menatap Tajam Naruto. "Naruto-Kun...Pacar itu adalah Seseorang yang baru saja kamu 'Tembak' dan Kamu Penuhi Wajahnya dengan Warna 'Merah'." Jelas Karin. Naruto kemudian Mengangguk mengerti.

"Oh Kalau itu aku punya Banyak...Bahkan Tokoh dicerita ini Punya Pacar Banyak juga." Ujar Naruto memperlihatkan Buku yang berjudul 'The Psychopath man'. "Bukan Hanya kepalanya saja yang Merah, Tetapi seluruh Tubuh...Bahkan Kadang Tidak ada Bagian-Bagian tubuh."

Bruukh...

Dan semenjak Kejadian itu, Karin tidak pernah datang ke Mansion Uzumaki. Karin berpikir, Naruto itu Tampan tapi sayang sekali seorang Psychopath. Karin takut, Nanti-nanti dia akan jadi Korban percobaan Naruto.

. (Jiraiya)

Naruro melirik Malas kearah Kakeknya yang sedang Minum-Minum + Menggoda beberapa Wanita diClub Malam. Naruto Meminum minuman Beralkoholnya kemudian Menatap Tajam Jiraiya.

"Ero-Sennin, Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari ?" Tanya kesal Naruto. Tentu saja Kesal, Bagaimana jika Kalian sedang Asik-asiknya Tidur tapi Malah digeret ke Club Malam seperti ini.

"Hehehe Nikmatilah Hidup Naruto." Jawab (Gak) Nyambung Jiraiya. Naruto mendengus sebal kemudian menatap Kosong kearah Tengah Tempat Joget. Jiraiya Menyeringai Genit lalu mengalunkan Tangannya keleher Naruto.

"Naruto...Bolehkah aku bertanya ?" Tanya Jiraiya. Naruto melirik Datar kemudian mengangguk. "Bagaimana Pemikiranmu Tentang Naruko ?" Naruto Kelihatan Berpikir.

"Ehhm Naruko ya ? Dia itu Cerewet, Menyebalkan, Berisik dan Manja." Jawab Naruto. "Oh iya, dan Juga Polos."

'Kau Juga Polos' Batin Kesal Jiraiya. Jiraiya kemudian mempunyai Pikiran Jahat.

"Naruto bisakah kau Keruangan A-10 di Lantai Atas, Tolong Ambilkan Berkas-Berkas Penting milik Kelompok 'Gamabunta'." Suruh Jiraiya. Naruto tanpa Menjawab langsung pergi kelantai Atas.

Setelah Sampai Kamar, Entah Kenapa Bau Parfumnya sangat Tajam. Naruto kemudian Mencari-cari Dikamar itu, Sampai Pintu Kamar mandi di Kamar itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan Wanita Cantik Telanjang. Naruto menatap Tajam Wanita itu.

"Jadi kau yang mengambil 'Benda Penting' itu ?" Ucap Naruto Datar. Wanita didepannya mengedip Genit.

"Ara Ara Apa ini Adalah Pengalaman pertamamu Anak muda ?" Tanya Wanita itu sambil Berpose Erotis Tapi Naruto masih menatapnya Datar.

"Ya. Karena Tidak ada yang pernah Mencuri Apapun dari Keluargaku...Bahkan Sang Shinigami sekaligus." Naruto lalu mengambil Revolvernya kemudian Ditodongkan Kearah Wanita yang sekarang Mematung itu.

"Selamat Tinggal." Salam Naruto membuyarkan Lamunan Wanita itu.

"Ja-Jangan."

Duaar...

Duaar...

"KYAAAA."

"ADA SUARA TEMBAKAN."

"LARI KELUAR."

Naruto kemudian Pergi Kelantai Disco tadi untuk Menemui Jiraiya. Tapi, Yang dia lihat adalah Jiraiya sedang Mematung sendirian di Tengah Dansa Hall.

"NAARUUTOO."

Ya semenjak Kejadian itu, Jiraiya tidak pernah Mengajak lagi Naruto pergi Ke-Club Malam. Akan sangat Berbahaya jika Anak Polos dengan Pikiran Pembunuh ini berkeliaran.

. (Now)

"Hmm Jii-San, Sebenarnya aku datang kemari karena aku adalah Seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi dan Aku ingin mendengar Cerita Tentang Jinchuriki." Jelas Naruto Dengan Senyum Tipis. Hiruzen Terkejut, Kemudian Menatap Serius + Hormat Naruto.

"Anak muda, Aku tidak tahu Perkataanmu benar atau Tidak. Tetapi Di dalam Hatiku Kau Adalah Orang yang Jujur dan Baik. Baiklah akan kuceritakan." Ucap Hiruzen.

"100.000 Tahun yang lalu. Ke-7 Pulau adalah 1 Pulau, yang bernama DXD Tetapi Ras Iblis, Malaikat dan Malaikat jatuh yang saling bermusuhan. Suatu Hari, Muncul Sang Dewa Youkai Terkuat, Juubi no Ookami. Juubi Mengamuk dan Menghancurkan Apapun yang dihadapannya, Juubi memiliki Kekuatan Paling Besar dari seluruh Ras didunia ini. Kekuatannya adalah Alam. Setiap Juubi marah, Alam akan Tidak Stabil dan Banyak Menghancurkan. Oleh Karena itu Pulau DXD Terpecah menjadi 9 Pulau. Petapa Sennin atau Rikudou Sennin sang Dewa Shinobi dari Ras Manusia pengguna Cakra, Mengorbankan Nyawanya untuk Membagi Juubi menjadi 9 Bagian dan Menyegelnya di Masing-Masing Pulau. Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Shicibi, Hachibi dan Kyuubi adalah 9 Dewa Youkai Pecahan dari Juubi. Aku Adalah Mantan Ketua Order Of Bijuu. Saat itu Aku mengetahui Tempat Segel mereka Masing-Masing. Ichibi Sang Dewa Rakun berada di Pulau Yellow, Nibi Sang Dewa Kucing di Pulau Blue, Sanbi sang dewa Kura-Kura di pulau Violet, Yonbi sang dewa Kera dipulau Red, Gobi sang dewa Kuda berada dipulau White, Rokubi Sang Dewa Siput dipulau Nyla, Shicibi sang dewa Kumbang dipulau Green, Hachibi sang dewa Gurita dipulau Black dan Kyuubi sang Dewa Rubah dipulau ini."

"Dan Dikatakan Bijuu memiliki Kekuatan yang berbeda-beda. Jika Diurutkan dari yang lemah Ke kuat maka Dapat Dilihat dari Jumlah Ekor. Kyuubi adalah Dewa Youkai terhebat saat ini bahkan 20 kali Lebih kuat dari Sang Ratu Youkai Sekarang. Yasaka si Kyuubi no Youkai. Naruto, Kau adalah Jinchuriki Bijuu Youkai Terkuat Sedunia. Dan Pernah dikatakan Kalau Kekuatan Kyuubi dapat Di bandingkan dengan Sang True Dragon penjaga Celah Dimensi, Great Red. Hanya itu saja yang aku tahu." Cerita Panjang Lebar Hiruzen. Naruto dalam Hati Sangat Kagum mendengar Kalau Pet Pertamanya sekuat Salah Satu Boss Dewa Naga, Great Red. Ya walaupun dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Game ini tapi yang dia tahu untuk Menamatkan Game ini harus dengan Cara Mengalahkan 3 Dewa Naga dan Yami.

Ding...

[Quest Selesai : Sang Jinchuriki Terakhir telah dipilih Part 2.

Cerita Tentang Jinchuriki dan Bijuu telah didengarkan. Bahwa sang Jinchuriki Bijuu Terkuat telah ditemukan.

Hadiah :

Fame +5.000

Exp +5.000

50 Gold

Persahabatanmu dengan Order of Bijuu naik 100 Poin.

Nilai Kontribusi pada Order Of Bijuu naik 1.000 Poin.

Nilai Publik pada Order Of Bijuu dapat dilihat Di Jendela. Nilai Publik Order Of Bijuu sekarang adalah : 1.000 ]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

Naruto tersenyum Tipis. Kemudian Menoleh ke Hiruzen yang sepertinya mau bicara.

"Naruto...Apa Kau tahu tentang Bangsa Centaur, Satyr dan Minotaur ?" Tanya Hiruzen. Naruto mengernyit sebentar kemudian Mengangguk. Naruto tahu dari Membaca Buku Mitologi. Centaur adalah Manusia Setengah Kuda, Satyr adalah Manusia Setengah Kambing dan Minotaur adalah Bison (Sejenis Banteng) yang bisa Berjalan.

"Bangsa mereka Hidup Berdampingan dan Dipimpin Oleh Centaur bernama Chiron...Kemarin Mereka mengirimi ku Pesan Singkat minta Pertolongan, Tapi aku tidak bisa. Jadi apakah kau mau membantuku Menolong Mereka ?" Tanya Hiruzen penuh Harap. Naruto berpikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Tapi masalah Apa ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak Tahu."

Ding...

[Quest : Ras Satyr, Centaur dan Minotaur.

Temui Chiron si Pemimpin Aliansi Tiga Ras dan Tanyai Apa Masalah mereka lalu Bantu Hilangkan Masalah.

Syarat Quest : Harus Memiliki Persahabatan dengan Hiruzen.

Tingkat Kesulitan : C

Quest Boleh Ditolak. Batas Waktu Sebelum Chiron Meninggal. ]

[Accept | No]

Naruto kemudian Menekan Ikon Accept.

"Baguslah Kalau kau Menerimanya. Tetapi Berhati-Hati lah, Jangan Sampai Kau Mati diluar Area Aman Karena Kalau tidak Kyuubi bisa keluar dan Memporak-porandakan Istana serta Masyarakat Desa Jingga...Tempat Mereka berada 9 Km kearah Barat dari Istana Jingga." Ingat Hiruzen. Naruto kemudian mengagguk mengerti. Naruto keluar Pondok tersebut kemudian Berjalan kearah Kota Jingga. Sepertinya hari sudah Siang dilihat Teriknya Matahari, Ya walaupun terik itu tidak berpengaruh karena Sekarang Musim Gugur Selamanya. Saat Berjalan Naruto kemudian Teringat Naruko.

"Open Stat's Window."

Ding...

[Nama :Naruto

Sekutu :Kyuubi

Profesi :tidak ada

Gelar :God of Bijuu

Level :13

Fame :6.000

HP :1.300

MP :650

Strenght :10

Agility :10

Vitality :28

Wisdom :30

Intelligence :79

Charisma :8

Luck :50

Offence :

Fisik :30-35

Magic :tidak ada.

Defense :17

Magic Resistance : tidak ada ]

Naruto menghela Napas kemudian Segera berlari.

"NAARUUTO." Teriakan Hiruzen menghentikannya. Hiruzen berjalan kearahnya dengan Membawa Pedang. Setelah Sampai didepannya, Hiruzen memberikan Pedang itu kepadanya. "Terima ini."

Naruto menatap Pedang itu sekilas kemudian Menatap Hiruzen Bingung. "Ini adalah Pedang Anak Semata Wayangku yang sudah Meninggal." Ucap Hiruzen Tersenyum Sendu. Tak ingin mengecewakan Hiruzen, Naruto mengambil Pedang itu.

Ding...

[Item : Crymson Sword

Rank :B]

Naruto terkejut ketika melihat Ranknya, Pedang dengan Rank B Normalnya berada ditangan Pemain Level 50 Keatas sedangkan Naruto baru saja Level 13 dan Sudah dapat pedang Level B. Hiruzen Tersenyum senang.

"Terimalah, Anak muda...Kau seperti Anakku yang sudah Meninggal...Jadi Pegang teguhlah Pedang Crymson ini"

Nauto tersenyum Palsu, Walaupun Naruto rasa kali ini ada Bagian yang Tersenyum Tulus. "Terima Kasih...Jii-Chan." Hiruzen Tersenyum Bahagia kemudian Kembali kepondoknya.

"Hah baiklah Aku akan Berlari ke Istana."

SKIP TIME...

Naruto tengah Melihat-lihat Jalanan Desa di Dalam Benteng. Banyak Pemain dan NPC berlalu-lalang, Entah Kenapa banyak Wanita yang Melihat Naruto sambil tersenyum Genit.

Bruukh...

"Ittai." Naruto menubruk Seseorang hingga terjatuh. Yang dia Tubruk adalah Seorang Gadis berambut Merah (Seperti Naruto) diikat Twintail dan Bermata Ruby. Di samping gadis itu ada Gadis berambut Coklat digerai sampai Pinggang sedang Membantunya dan Pemuda Berambut Hitam menatap Waspada kearah Naruto. Gadis yang ditubruknya tadi berdiri dan Menatap Tajam dirinya...

"Kalau jalan lihat-li- Onii-Chan." Kaget Gadis itu melihat Penampilan Naruto yang persis Kakaknya. Hanya saja yang beda hanyalah Rambut pemuda ini berwarna merah serta Mata Biru yang lebih dingin menusuk.

"Hn. Naruko."

"Onii-Chan kemana Saja ? Aku mencari dari tadi Tahu ? Aku sangat Khawatir terhadap Onii-Chan. Bagaimana jika Onii-Chan meledakan Istana Jingga kemudian-"

"Ehem." Dehem Gadis Berambut Coklat menatap Naruko. Naruko memberi pandangan Maaf pada Gadis itu kemudian menatap Naruto.

"Kedua Orang ini Temanku Onii-Chan. Yang berambut Coklat ini Bernama Asuna dan Laki-Laki berambut Hitam itu bernama Kirito...dan Mereka Berdua adalah Seorang Newbie seperti Kakak." Ucap Naruko riang. Naruko kemudian Menatap kearah Mereka berdua. "Orang Menakutkan ini adalah Kakakku diDunia Nyata. Namanya Naruto dia Juga Newbie seperti Kalian."

"Huh Naruko." Dengus Naruto. "Aku ada Keperluan, Jadi Aku pergi dulu." Ujar Naruto sambil berjalan kearah Istana.

"Hei Onii-Chan Tunggu." Naruko menarik Pergelangan Tangan Naruto. "Kau mau kemana ?" Tanya Naruko.

"Menyelesaikan Quest diutara Istana Jingga." Ucap Singkat Naruto. Naruko terbelalak.

"Matte Onii-Chan. Aku mau ikut...Akan sangat Berbahaya jika Menjalani Quest sendirian saat Newbie." Ujar Naruko.

"Baikah...Kalau Mau ajak juga kedua Temanmu itu." Jawab Naruto. Naruko berbinar senang kemudian menoleh kepada 2 Teman Barunya.

"Kalian Mau ikut ?" Ajak Naruko. Asuna langsung berseri-seri.

"Baik...Bolehkan Kirito-Kun ?" Tanya Asuna. Kirito tersenyum.

"Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu Invite kami Party Onii-Chan." Minta Naruko yang dibalas 'Hn.'

Ding...

Party 4 Orang. Naruto, Naruko, Kirito dan Asuna.

"Naruko...Dimana Tempat Penjualan Kuda ?" Tanya Naruto. Naruko menatapnya bingung.

"Untuk Apa ?" Tanya balik Naruko.

"Tentu saja untuk dikendarai...Memangnya kau mau berjalan Kaki sampai 9 Km hah."

"Jauh Sekali...Ehhm Itu dia penjual Kuda." Tunjuk Naruko kearah Sebuah Peternakan Kuda. Mereka ber-empat kemudian Berjalan kearah Sana. Ada seorang NPC penjual Kuda yang bernama Ita.

"Ita-San...Berapa harga 1 Kuda ?" Tanya Naruko ceria. Ita tersenyum.

"Harga 1 Kuda hanya 3 Gold." Naruko melongo. Jika di kali 4 Sama saja dengan Harga 12 Gold. 1 Gold sama dengan 100 Silver dan 1 Silver sama dengan 100 Choper berarti 1 Gold sama dengan 10.000 Choper. 12 Gold bukanlah harga yang murah, Bahkan Naruko hanya mempunyai 38 Gold hasil Party Questnya selama ini.

"Err Ano." Bingung Naruko. Naruto yang melihat Naruko bingung langsung memberikan 12 Gold dikantungnya.

"Ini...Aku beli 4 Kuda." Ucap Naruto sambil memberikan 12 Gold. Ita tersenyum senang kemudian Masuk untuk Mengambil 4 Kuda. Naruko, Asuna dan Kirito menatap tak percaya kearah Naruto.

"O-Onii-Chan dapat dari mana Gold itu ? Kakak pasti mencuri ya ?" Tuduh Naruko.

"Enak Saja. Aku menjalani Quest Naruko." Elak Naruto.

"Bagaimana Bisa ? Gold paling banyak yang bisa kudapatkan dari sebuah Quest hanya 2 Gold...Sedangkan Onii-Chan punya 12 Gold." Ujar Naruko. Naruto tersenyum mengejek kemudian Mengambil Sebuah Kantung tertutup yang kemudian Ditekannya.

Ding...

[48 Gold]

Muncul Ikon diatas Kantung itu. Naruko melihat Kantung itu dengan Mata berbinar-binar. Sebenarnya Naruko adalah Penggila Emas, Bahkan Semua Koleksi dikamarnya terbuat dari Emas murni.

"Kalau kau Mau mendapatkan Banyak Gold, Ikuti aku." Ucap Naruto yang mengembalikan Kantung Emas itu ke Tasnya.

"Ini Kudanya." Seru Ita sambil membawa 4 Kuda. 2 Berwarna Coklat, 1 Berwarna Putih dan Satunya berwarna Hitam Legam. Naruto menaiki Kuda Hitam diikuti Naruko menaiki kuda Putih sedangkan Kirito dan Asuna menaiki Sisanya.

"Ayo kita harus cepat sebelum Hari Sore." Ujar Naruto.

Plaak...

Tamparan Naruto membuat Kuda Hitamnya melaju Kearah Barat Istana diikuti Naruko, Kirito dan Asuna.

SKIP TIME...

"Berhenti." Perintah Naruto memberhentikan Kudanya. Dibelakangnya Naruko, Kirito dan Asuna berjaga-jaga. Didepan mereka ada 2 Minotaur Hitam menodong Tombak masing-masing.

"Kami adalah Orang Suruhan Hiruzen." Ucap Naruto sambil memberikan Sebuah Kertas Pesan yang diberikan Hiruzen tadi. Minotaur itu membaca surat tersebut kemudian Membungkuk hormat.

"Maafkan Kami Naruto-Sama" Naruto bingung sebentar kemudian menangguk. "Silahkan Masuk Kedalam dan Letakan Kuda anda di Barrack." Ujar Minotaur itu.

"Ayo."

Setelah Menaruh Kuda mereka di Barrack. Mereka Berjalan bersama ke Tenda besar diPojok Rumah-rumah. Saat Berjalan mereka nampak jadi Pusat perhatian, Karena mereka satu-satunya yang berbeda dari mereka.

"Selamat Datang di Desa Kecilku Naruto-Sama dan Teman-Teman anda." Hormat Seekor Centaur yang kelihatannya Ramah daripada Centaur lain. "Namaku Chiron, Pemimpin Ketiga Ras ini. Mari ikuti aku masuk kedalam Tenda."

Mereka kemudian Mengikuti Chiron memasuki Tenda besar itu. Saat sampai di Tenda, Mereka duduk sila berjejer dengan Urutan Naruko disebelah Pojok kiri, Naruto, Kirito dan Asuna dipojok Kanan. Sedangkan Chiron duduk (bayangin aja Kuda duduk gimana tapi kepalanya ganti Badan Manusia) didepan mereka.

"Jadi Masalah Apa yang terjadi pada Kalian Chiron-Sama ?!" Tanya Naruto serius.

"Seminggu yang lalu, Desa kami diserang oleh Sekumpulan Naga. Bukan Naga yang bisa terbang itu atau Dragon. Tapi hanya Naga, Mahkluk ini Setengah Ular dan Setengah Manusia. Mereka datang dari arah Sungai."

"Naga adalah Sebutan mereka dalam Kelamin Laki-Laki sedangkan yang wanita mereka disebut Nagini...Kami memang berhasil Mengalahkan mereka, Tetapi Kami kehilangan Banyak Korban yang Mati...Dan Aku rasa Penyerangan itu akan terjadi lagi, Jadi aku mohon Naruto-Sama, Bantulah Kami." Mohon Chiron kepada Naruto. Naruto berpikir sebentar.

"Baiklah."

"Kalau tidak salah, Naga itu berasal dari Kepercayaan Hindu dan Buddha. Mereka tinggal didalam Sungai...Jadi Pasti Mereka Dicontrol oleh Seseorang untuk menyerang Kalian." Ujar Asuna.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah mengerti kalau mereka diControl oleh Seseorang. Bahkan aku mengirim Prajurit Terkuat kami untuk menyelidikinya, Namanya Nessus. Centaur yang pernah membunuh salah satu Anak dewa Zeus bernama Heracles (Hercules)." Jelas Chiron. Tiba-Tiba Naruto berdiri.

"Chiron-Sama, Bolehkah Kami menginap disini ? Kami lelah." Minta Naruto. "Besok, Kami akan Mencari Dalang dibalik Penyerangan itu."

"Baiklah. Silahkan tidur, Aku akan pergi Kerumahku." Chiron kemudian pergi keluar Tenda.

"Kita Log-in disini besok jam 5 Pagi mengerti !?" Seru Naruto.

"Ha'i / Baik / Oke." Jawab Kirito, Asuna dan Naruko. Kemudian mereka membuka Papan menu untuk Log-Out. Mereka kemudian tertidur Di Tenda itu.

.

"Hah." Desah Naruto sambil melepas Nerve Gear miliknya. Naruko disampingnya menatap penuh penjelasan kearah Naruto. "Apa ?"

"Bagaimana Bisa Kakak dapat Quest yang sepertinya susah itu ?" Tanya Naruko. Naruto berbaring kembali dikasurnya.

"Hn. Quest Khusus...Hanya Rank-C." Santai Naruto mengabaikan Tatapan Horror Adiknya.

"ONII-CHAN BAKA...Kenapa tidak bilang kalau Rank-C, Aku masih Level 38 sedangkan Kirito dan Asuna-Chan juga masih level ya kak, Tiap Rank berbeda dari E sampai SSS. E untuk Para Pemain Level 1 sampai 20, D untuk level 20 sampai 40, C untuk Level 40 sampai 60, B untuk Level 60 sampai 80, A untuk level 80 sampai 100, S untuk Level 100 keatas, SS adalah Misi yang sangat Sulit Diselesaikan. Misi ini Dijalani Oleh 1 Kerajaan Rank SSS melawan Boss Terakhir."

"Bukankah ini Hal yang Bagus, Lagi pula jika Langsung Menjalani Quest Rank C secara Langsung Tanpa menunggu Level 40 Maka Exp, Statistic dan Skill akan Bertambah Berkali-kali Lipat." Jelas Panjang Naruto. Naruto kemudian pergi keruang Makan untuk Makan Malam (Gila. Habis Makan Pagi langsung Main Game, Habis main Game langsung Makan Malam...Oh indahnya hidup). Setelah Duduk diruang Makan, Entah kenapa Naruto merasa Ibunya sekarang Lebih Senang dari pagi Tadi, Tapi Dihiraukannya.

"Ehhm Kaa-Chan, Sepertinya Sedang Senang ?!" Ujar Naruko. Kushina malah Sumringah.

"Tentu saja Kaa-Chan senang, Hari ini adalah Hari paling Mengejutkan bagiku...Naruto yang Selalu Memikirkan Yakuza, Jahat, Senjata dan Negara sekarang sudah mulai Bermain Game." Ujar Kushina tersenyum senang. Naruko Terkekeh, Minato tertawa kecil dan Naruto Tersenyum Tipis.

"Ayolah mari makan." Ucap Datar Naruto.

"Hah Dasar Plagiat Tipikal Uchiha." Desah Kushina.

Twitch

Dahi Naruto berkedut, Mendengar kata 'Plagiat' dan 'Uchiha'.

"Oh iya omong-omong Soal Uchiha, Besok Mikoto dan Keluarganya akan Datang kemari mengikuti Makan Malam." Ucap Senang Kushina.

"Ohock / Ohock." Secara Bersamaan Naruto dan Minato langsung tersedak Makanan mereka. Sedangkan Naruko malah berbinar senang. Kushina menatap tak bersalah kearah Dua Orang itu.

"Doushite ?" Tanya Kushina dengan Wajah tak Bersalah.

"Tidak Papa." Jawab Datar Minato + Naruto bersamaan. Naruko hanya Terkikik mendengar Jawaban 2 Pirang Jabrik ini.

SKIP TIME...

{WAKE UP NARUTO...A CLOCK IS 04.30 NOW} Suara Jam Beker.

Naruto kemudian Bangun lalu pergi Ke Kamar adiknya (Kamar adiknya juga dilantai 3, Disebelah Kamar Naruto).

Krieet...

Naruto melirik Geli kearah Naruko yang saat ini Tidur dengan Dengkuran Halus dengan Piyama Kelinci.

"Mungkin. Jahil sedikit boleh kan ?" Gumam Geli Naruto. Naruto kemudian Menyelungsup kebawah Kasur Naruko.

"Naruko." Naruko membuka sedikit matanya ketika mendengar Suara Memanggil dirinya.

"Enggh 5 Menit lagi Kaa-Chan." Igau Naruko kembali menutup matanya.

"Naruko."

"Enggh Sebentar lagi Kaa-...Chan." Napas Naruko tercekat saat melihat Kamarnya Kosong, pemandangan yang gelap sungguh Menakutkan bagi Naruko yang takut Hal Mistis. "Bu-Bukannya Lampunya tadi Hidup." Gagap Takut Naruko dengan Wajah Pucat.

Doock...

"Kyaa." Naruko terpekik saat Kasurnya di Dodok dari Bawah Kolong. "A-aku harus keluar." Naruko Mulai Menginjakan 1 Kakinya kebawah Lantai. Kemudian 2 Kaki, Setelah itu Naruko mencoba berlari Tetapi, Ada sesuatu yang dingin Menahan Kakinya hingga membuat Naruko Terjatuh kedepan.

Bruukh...

"I-ittai." Rintihnya. Wajahnya Sangat Pucat sekali.

Sreet...

Kaki Naruko ditarik Masuk kedalam Kolong Kasur. Sebenarnya Naruko mau berteriak, tetapi Entah Kenapa Napasnya Tercekat. Saat Sudah masuk kedalam Kolong, Naruko mulai membuka Matanya, Dan Naruko melihatnya. Mata Merah Vertikal menjadi pusat Perhatiannya, Dan Saat itu juga Suara Naruko kembali...

"KYAAA-Hmmph." Mulut Naruko tersumbat oleh Sesuatu. "Hmmph Puah."

"Tenang Naruko. Ini aku." Suara Naruto diatas tubuhnya membuat Naruko mematung. Naruto dan Naruko kemudian keluar dari Kolong lalu Duduk di Kasur Naruko. "Maaf. Tapi Nanti jika Kau berteriak maka Tou-San dan Kaa-San akan bangun dan Panik." Ucap Santai Naruto tanpa memperhatikan Wajah Naruko yang memerah Dengan Uap di Kepalanya.

'Ci-Ciuman Pertamaku...Diambil O-Onii-Chan'

"Naruko kau Sakit Ya...Kalau sakit tidak usah bermain Game." Ucap Naruto.

"T-tidak. Aku tidak sakit, Ayo bermain." Naruko langsung tidur dan memakai Nerve Gearnya. "L-Link Start."

Naruto menatap Bingung kearah Naruko yang sudah Log-in kemudian Menaikan Bahu. Naruto berbaring disebelah Naruko dan memakai Nerve Gearnya. "Link Start."

.

Naruto terbangun dan melihat Kesekitar Tenda. Naruko, Asuna dan Kirito juga sudah Log-in. Naruto kemudian pergi Kerumah Chiron sendirian.

Knock-Knock

Pintu Rumah Chiron, Naruto ketuk. Pintu itu terbuka menampakan Chiron.

"Kau sudah Bangun ?" Tanya Chiron dibalas Anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Chiron-San kira-kira level Berapa Naga itu ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Level 30."

"Oh, Dimana Tempat Blacksmith didesa ini ?" Tanya kembali Naruto. Chiron memberikan Sebuah Peta.

[Item : Slym Map

Peta Kawasan Slym, Tempat Aliansi Centaur, Satyr dan Minotaur. ]

"Terima Kasih Chiron-San...Nanti Jam 6 Kami akan berangkat ke sungai Slym." Salam Naruto ke Tempat Pembuatan Senjata.

SKIP TIME...

Naruto berada di Depan Satyr yang merupakan NPC pembuat Senjata. "Pak bisa Upgrade pedang ini ?" Tanya Naruto mengeluarkan Pedang Crymsonnya.

"Oh Bisa Tuan." Satyr itu kemudian mengambil dan memasukannya kedalam Tungku api.

Tang...

Tang...

Tang...

"Ini Pak." Beri Satyr itu kepada Naruto.

Ding...

[Item : Crymson Sword

Attack Meningkat 10 Poin (10+ ATK)]

Naruto kemudian Mengambil 1 Gold dari Kantungnya dan Diberi kepada Satyr itu.

"Ini Pak." Satyr itu terkejut.

"Ta-tapi, Harganya hanya 4 Silver." Ujar Satyr itu. Naruto tersenyum Palsu.

"Tidak apa...Hitung-Hitung beramal." Naruto akan segera Pergi kalau saja Satyr itu memegang Pundaknya.

"Ehhm Tuan Bolehkah aku minta Tolong ?" Tanya Harap Satyr itu.

"Boleh. Minta tolong apa ?" jawaban Naruto membuat Satyr itu sumringah.

"Begini Tuan. Istri saya Hilang Bulan lalu, Saat pergi Ke Bukit Valem di Seberang Sungai Slym Untuk mencari Diamond untuk Membuat Pedang...Jadi Bisakah kau Mencarinya ? naruto-Sama." Harap Satyr itu.

Ding...

[Quest : Istri Satyr pembuat Senjata.

Sebuah Cerita tentang Hilangnya Istri Satyr pembuat senjata telah didengarkan. Cari dan Selamatkan Istri Satyr itu dari Gua Bukit Valem.

Tingkat Kesulitan : D

Syarat Quest :Mengambil Hati Satyr Pembuat senjata dan Menjadi Teman si Satyr.

Reward :Hadiah akan diberikan oleh Sang Satyr pembuat Senjata secara langsung. ]

[Terima | Tolak]

Naruto segera menekan Ikon Terima. Ya dengan begini sekali Lempar dapat 2 Burung. 1 Perjalanan dapat 2 Quest.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu pak."

"Baik."

.

Naruto, Naruko, Kirito dan Asuna sekarang sudah menaiki Kuda masing-masing. Mereka Tengah Berkendara ke Utara untuk Menyelidiki Sungai Slym. Dibelakang mereka ada 10 Centaur.

Setelah Sampai di Sungai itu. Naruto langsung Meloncat kebawah dan berlari kedalam Hutan.

"ONII-CHAN."

"TUNGGU SAJA SEBENTAR." Teriakan Naruko dibalas. Naruko menoleh pada Asuna dan Kirito.

"Tenang saja Naruko-Sama, Kami akan melindungi kalian." Ucap Salah satu Centaur Prajurit itu.

.

"Sial. Lari kemana Ular tadi ?" Umpat Naruto. Naruto kemudian mengambil Sebuah Roti di Tasnya lalu dimakannya. Naruto melihat sekitar sampai Melihat Sesuatu dan Langsung bersembunyi dibalik Pohon.

"Apa Itu yang disebut Naga ?" Gumam naruto pelan melihat 3 Mahkluk Berwarna Biru setinggi 3 Meter, mempunyai Kaki seperti Ular, Kepalanya seperti Kepala Naga, mempunyai 2 Tangan yang membawa Trisula Emas. Naruto sangat Yakin kalau 3 Naga itu juga dikendalikan oleh seseorang, Dilihat dari Matanya yang Kosong sudah pasti terkena Hipnotis. Ketiga Naga itu Melata Melewati Pohon tempat persembunyian Naruto. Naruto menyeringai kemudian Naik Pohon, dan Meloncat-loncat Antara 1 Pohon kepohon lainnya. Naruto tahu akan susah melawan 3 Monster yang memiliki Level 30, Sedangkan dirinya masih 13. tapi dengan Pedang Crymson nya ini yang memiliki Attack Setinggi 360 + 10, Pasti cukup Sanggup melawan 3 Monster dengan HP 3.000. Naruto akan Mencoba Serangan beruntun Critical Attack. Naruto meloncat Menyerang Naga yang berada ditengah...

Syaat...

Ding...

[Critical Hit]

Naruto langsung bersalto kedapan saat melihat 2 Trisula menyerang dirinya dari belakang. Naruto dalam hati mengumpat karena tidak berpikir tentang Refleks yang akan dilakukan 2 Naga lainnya. Naga ditengah Memang terkena Critical Hit dari Naruto, Tapi tetap saja tidak mati. Malahan Life Point miliknya masih lebih dari Setengah.

Syaat...

Keasikan mengumpat, Salah satu Naga itu menyerang dirinya menggunakan Trisula emas.

"Sial." Naruto segera berlari menggunakan Trisula emas yang baru saja menyerangnya sebagai Media Pendekatannya pada Naga dikiri. Naruto akan mengayunkan Pedangnya, Kalau saja Naga itu tidak menyemburkan Cairan Hijau dari mulutnya.

Naruto Refleks melompat salto kebelakang Naga itu dan Mengayunkan Pedangnya kekepala belakang Naga.

Jleeeb...

Naruto segera melakukan Sayatannya dari Atas kebawah hingga memotong Ekor Naga itu.

"GRAAA." Raungan Naga tersebut membuat Kedua Naga lainnya mulai Menyerang Naruto. Life Point miliknya sekarang sudah tinggal 60% karena besar Dampak serangan Trisula emas itu. Naruto melesat kearah Naga yang tadi Di serangnya pertama kali.

Traank...

Naruto menangkis Trisula emas itu menggunakan Pedangnya hingga membuat Bunyi Nyaring. Naruto meliuk kebelakang Naga itu dan menancapkan Pedangnya dikepala Naga itu...

Jleeb...

Sama seperti satunya, Naruto menyayatnya kebawah hanya saja Naruto langsung Melompat ketika Ada Serangan Dari Samping Kirinya (Biar gak bingung, Naga di kiri Naga 1, Naga ditengah Naga 2, Naga yang baru saja menyerangnya Naga 3). Pedang Crymsonnya masih menancap di Punggung Naga (2) dan Mulai mengikis Life Point Naga itu perlahan-lahan. Naga (3) dan (1) melata cepat kearahnya, Tak mempunyai Senjata membuat Naruto memikirkan Sesuatu sebagai Senjata.

1.2 Pisau di Ikat Pinggang belakangnya.

-Batu untuk dilempar disekitarnya.

Emas yang ada di Depan Naga (2).

Kayu yang Patah.

Crymson dipunggung Naga (2).

'Dilihat disekitar sini, Ke-Lima Senjata tadi dapat digunakan dalam Scenario kali ini, dengan Naga (1) yang nyawanya sudah tinggal 35%, Naga (2) yang nyawanya juga Sudah menyusut sampai 50% sekarang dan Naga (3) yang masih mempunyai Life Point 100%. Kemungkinan Scenario ini berhasil hanyalah 30%, Walaupun sedikit aku akan berusaha Maksimal' Pikir Naruto Semangat. Naruto lalu mengambil Batu-Batu yang kemudian dilemparkan kearah Naga (1) dan (2) walaupun tidak banyak Menghabiskan HP Lawan, Naruto terus melempar Batu-Batu disekitarnya. Dan saat Kedua Naga itu sedang merintih kesakitan, Naruto segera berlari kearah 2 Naga itu sambil mengeluarkan 2 Pisaunya.

Jleeb...

Jleeb...

Naruto menancapkan 2 Pisau itu di masing-masing Leher 2 Naga itu.

[Critical Hit]

Naruto berlari melewati keduanya lalu mengambil Batang kayu yang cukup Besar dan Kembali berlari kearah Naga (2) yang masih berupaya Mengambil Pedang Crymson dipunggungnya. Naruto lalu Memukul Kepala Naga itu menggunakan Batang kayu hingga Patah berkeping-keping.

Braakh...

Pukulan Itu membuat Nyawa Naga (2) menjadi 20% dari 30% nyawa yang dari tadi disedot oleh Tertancapnya pedang Crymson. Naruto menghajar Naga (2) itu menggunakan Teknik Pencak Karafu. Kalian bingung, Naruto menggabungkan 3 Seni bela diri yaitu Pencak Silat dari Indonesia, Karate dari Jepang dan Kungfu dari China lalu Jadilah Pencak Karafu. Naruto memukul bertubi-tubi Naga itu, Lalu melompat kesamping saat Naga (2) menyerangnya menggunakan tangan Kosong karena Trisula emasnya sedang Tergeletak di Samping Naga (2). Naruto langsung mengambil Trisula emas itu dan Menyabet menyamping ke-kepala Naga.

Sreet...

Pyaar...

1 Musnah dan tinggal 2 Lagi, Naruto langsung Melempar Kuat Trisula emas itu kearah Naga (1).

Jreet...

[Critical Hit]

Pyaar...

Musnah langsung saat Mengenai Kepala Naga (1). Naruto mengambil pedang Crymson miliknya di Tanah dan Menatap Tajam Naga (3) yang masih mempunyai nyawa 89%. Nyawa Naruto masihlah 60%.

"Ini antara Kau dan Aku." Ucap Naruto. Seakan menjawab Naga (3) itu menggeram. Naruto dengan Pedang Crymsonnya berlari kearah Naga (3) diikuti Naga (3) yang juga Melata cepat kearahnya dengan Trisula Emas.

Traank...

Traank...

Traank...

Traank...

Naruto dalam hati Menyeringai senang, Ada Hal menarik yang bisa dilakukan dalam Game ini. Bertarung, Membunuh dan Menghancurkan dalam Game ini adalah Hal yang wajar. Tidak seperti dirinya didunia nyata yang Banyak Membunuh dan Menghancurkan menjadi Kriminal Kelas Dunia dan Yakuza Terkejam. Olok-Olok dan Kebencian tentang dirinya diDunia Nyata sungguh Sangat Besar, Tidak seperti didunia Game ini. Bisa bertarung sepuasnya sampai Mati. Dan tidak Dijadikan Kriminal dunia.

Jleeb...

Syaat...

Membuat Sayatan X di Perut Naga (3) membuat Naruto menyeringai mengabaikan Geraman Naga (3).

Menghindar, Menangkis dan Menyerang dilakukannya berkali-kali untuk mengalahkan Musuh ini. Geraman Kesakitan itu membuatnya Senang. Dan tanpa disadarinya Mata Biru Shaphire Es miliknya berubah menjadi Putih dengan Iris merah Vertikal. Pipi Tannya muncul Coretan Kumis sedikit Tebal dan Seringai Mengerikan dimulutnya Membuat Hawa Pertarungan Sangat Berat. Pedang Crymson miliknya Terkontimitasi Dengan Aura Merah menyala.

Syaat...

Syaat...

Naruto memotong Tangan Kanan dan Kiri Naga.

Syaat...

Ekor dan Bagian tubuh Bawah juga dipotongnya. Naruto Menyeringai Kejam melihat Tidak keberdayaan naga (3) dibawahnya. Pedang Crymson yang diselimuti Aura merah Membara diangkatnya lalu di Potongnya Kepala Sang Naga.

Jreesh...

Pyaar...

Mata Iris Merah Vertikalnya Menghilang digantikan Mata Biru Shaphire yang Dingin seperti Es.

"Hosh Hosh apa itu tadi ? hosh Hosh Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku." Gumam kelelahan Naruto. Pohon Musim Gugur membuatnya Tenang.

Ding...

[Statistic Baru : Fighting Spirit

Kamu bisa menyebutnya kekuatan manusia super sementara, atau bisa membuat monster yang lebih lemah untuk berlutut hanya dengan kekuatan kehendak dari matamu saja. Bonus poin tidak bisa didistribusikan pada statistik ini, dan itu akan meningkat secara otomatis, tergantung pada tindakan karakter, atau terutama jika kamu bertarung dengan monster untuk waktu yang lama, atau sering berhadapan dengan monster yang lebih kuat daripada levelmu saat ini.]

[Statistic Baru : Climbing

Kamu bisa dengan Mudah mendaki Gunung dan Lereng Perbukitan dengan ini. Memanjat Pohon dan Tebing akan terasa ringan. Bonus Poin tidak bisa didistribusikan kedalam Statistik ini.]

[Strenght meningkat 7 Poin (+7 STR)

Offense meningkat 15 poin (+15 Ofs)

Agility meningkat 8 poin (+8 Agi)

Fighting Spirit meningkat 5 poin (+5 Fis)

Fame meningkat 50 poin (+50 Fame)]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Skill baru : Throwing

Meningkatkan Attack Power pada serangan yang menggunakan lemparan. Meningkatkan Attack Speed pada serangan yang menggunakan serangan.

Skill Throwing : Beginner : Level 1 | 60%]

[ Skill baru : Lancer Mastery

Sebuah skill bertarung menggunakan tombak. +10% Atk. Damage +10%.

Skill Lancer Mastery : Beginner : Level 1 | 40%]

[Skill Baru : Cakra Kyuubi Human Form

Sebuah Skill bertarung menggunakan Cakra milik Kyuubi. +50% Atk. Damage +50%.

Skill Cakra Kyuubi Human Form : Beginner : Level 1 | 80%]

Naruto tersenyum Senang. "Open Stat Window."

Ding...

[Nama : Naruto

Sekutu :Kyuubi

Profesi :Tidak ada

Gelar :God of Bijuu

Level :25

Fame :7.050

HP :2.500

MP :1.250

Strenght :27

Agility :18

Vitality :36

Wisdom :38

Intelligence :100

Charisma :49

Luck :90

Offence :

Fisik :60-65

Magic :Tidak ada

Defence :32

Magic Resistance :Tidak ada ]

Naruto kemudian Bangun mengambil Item-Item berserakan + 3 Gold + 3 Trisula Emas besar dan berjalan kearah Tempat Naruko dan Para Centaur. Setelah sampai disana Naruto melihat Naruko, Asuna, Kirito dan 10 Centaur yang kelelahan.

"Kalian kenapa ?" Tanya Naruto. Naruko kelihatan menatap tajam dirinya.

"Onii-Chan kemana saja ? Kami tadi diserang 5 Naga tau." Ujar Naruko kesal. Naruto tersenyum mengejek.

"Huh 5 Naga saja sudah seperti ini, Belum Puluhan." Ejek Naruto. "Level Kalian sekarang berapa ?" Tanya Naruto kepada Naruko, Asuna dan Kirito.

"41." Jawab Cuek Naruko.

"9" Jawab Asuna kelelahan.

"12" Jawab Kirito tersenyum tipis. Ya jika Levelmu 2 Kali dibawah Level Musuh maka EXP nya juga 2 Kali lebih banyak.

"Hmm." Gumam Naruto. Naruto kemudian Mengikat 3 Trisula emasnya ke Ikat Pinggang kuda miliknya.

"Naruko bukankah kau Adalah Malaikat, Bisakah kau Terbang keatas dan mengawasi sekitar ?" Ucap Naruto. Naruko mengangguk cuek (masih marah).

"Angel Form."

Sleeb...

3 Pasang Sayap merpati Putih mengembang dipunggungnya diikuti Halo di Kepalanya. gaun Biru miliknya berubah menjadi Putih, Rambut Merah diikat miliknya Tergerai Panjang sampai Pinggang. Asuna dan Kirito menatap Kagum kearah Naruko, Naruto terbelalak melihat Kecantikan adiknya.

Wuush...

Naruko melesat Keatas dengan Sayap Indahnya. Naruto mendekati Sungai Slym. Warna Air sungai berwarna Biru Gelap sungguh Mengerikan. Sesaat Naruto teringat akan Quest milik Satyr, Naruto melihat Jalan keatas Bukit Valem yang berada diujung Sungai ini.

"Hmm Tidak apa-apa dalam Jangkauan 500 Meter tidak ada apa-apa disekitar sini." Ujar Naruko. Naruto tanpa menjawab apa-apa langsung Naik kekuda.

"Ikuti Aku...Aku rasa aku tahu Tempat Dalang dibalik Penyerangan ini." Naruto kemudian berkendara Kuda ke Arah Bukit Valem diikuti Yang Lain.

SKIP TIME...

Naruto, Naruko, Asuna dan Kirito sekarang tengah Mengintip disemak-semak melihat Sebuah Gua yang Gelap tengah dijaga oleh 2 Naga dan 2 Nagini.

"Aku dan Kirito akan membereskan 2 Naga itu sedangkan Kalian akan berurusan dengan 2 Nagini itu." Perintah Naruto.

"Ha'i." Jawab Mereka.

Naruto mengeluarkan Pedang Crymson (B), Kirito pedang Onyx Steel (C), Asuna pedang Hikari (D) dan Naruko pedang Holy Sayer (C).

"1...2...3 Mulai." Naruto dengan cepat Berlari Kearah Naga (1) dan Menyerang Kepalanya.

Syaat...

Traank...

Bunyi berdentang saat Kirito menangkis serangan Naga (2) yang akan menyerang Naruto.

Syaat...

Syaat...

Naruko melakukan Double Attack kearah Nagini (1).

Jleeb...

Jleeb...

Jleeb...

Asuna menyerang Nagini (2) dengan Tusukan bertubi-tubi. Naruto tersenyum tipis kemudian memenggal 1 tangan Naga (1) sehingga membuat Naga (1) menggerang sakit diikuti Jatuhnya Trisula Emas miliknya. Naruto mengambil Trisula itu kemudian tancapkan diperut Naga (1).

Jleeebs...

Pyaar...

Seakan Tak ingin Kalah. Naruko mengangkat tangannya.

"Light Spear." Naruko membuat 5 Tombak suci disekitarnya kemudian dilemparkan ke Nagini (1).

Jleeb...

Jleeb...

Jleeb...

Trank...

Trank...

3 Dari 5 Tombak berhasil menusuk Nagini (1) Sedangkan yang lainnya dapat ditangkis. Nagini Level 25 tidak terlalu merepotkan bagi Naruko yang level 41 Bukan ?.

"Holy Thunder Arrow." Sebuah Petir Putih Suci Muncul dari Langit dan Menyambar Nagini (1) hingga pecah...

Blaaarh...

Pyaar...

Kirito kelihatan Sangat Cepat Menyerang Naga (2) Dengan Kedua pedangnya, Onyx Steel (C) dan Blue Star (D). Setiap Sabetan Kirito banyak mengurangi Life Point Naga (2) hingga habis.

Pyaar...

Asuna kelihatannya Susah melawan Nagini (2) dilihat dari Life Point Asuna yang sekarang tinggal setengah sedangkan Nagini (2) tinggal 10%. Pedang Hikari Asuna kelihatan Retak-Retak, Nagini (2) Menyerang lagi dengan Tombak Hitamnya.

Traank...

Kirito menahan Tombak itu dengan Pedangnya.

"Asuna Sekarang !." Beritahu Kirito menahan Tombak Hitam. Asuna yang mengerti maksud kirito langsung Melompat Tinggi keatas dan Menyabet pedangnya kekepala Nagini (2).

Jreeesh...

Pyaaar...

"Selesai Ayo Masuk." Naruto kemudian memberi Tanda pada Para Centaur yang sembunyi untuk Ikut masuk kedalam Gua.

Masuk lebih dalam entah kenapa Gua semakin luas sampai mereka berhenti di Tengah-Tengah Lapangan Luas didalam Gua. Didepan mereka ada 1 Mahkluk aneh.

"Khukhukhu aku tidak percaya kalian bisa menemukanku." Kekeh Mahkluk itu. Naruto dan Kelompoknya menatap Tajam Mahkluk itu.

Secara Tiba-Tiba Jalan Masuk mereka tadi dipenuhi Oleh Puluhan Naga dan Nagini sampai Melingkari Mereka.

"Khukhukhu Sepertinya aku harus mengeluarkan Seluruh Naga dalam hal ini...39 Naga dan 31 Nagini."

"Kalau tidak salah Mahkluk aneh itu adalah Ophiotaurus yang merupakan makhluk setengah sapi dan setengah ular. Isi perutnya dikatakan dapat memberikan kekuatan untuk mengalahkan para dewa bagi siapapun yang membakarnya." Jelas Naruko panik. Naruto menyeringai.

.

.

TBC

Maaf Sudah tidak lama Hadir. dikarenakan Saya Dalam Masa Sibuk. Hari Senin tanggal 9 Mei 2016 Saya harus Menjalani Ujian Nasional tingkat SMP sampai hari Kamis. Hari Jum'at nya, Saya dan Teman sekelas akan Berlibur dibali.

Jaa nee~


	2. Chapter 2

Black, White or Gray

By NightHunter12

...

Chapter 2 - Power of Kyuubi Jinchuriki

"Selesai Ayo Masuk." Naruto kemudian memberi Tanda pada Para Centaur yang sembunyi untuk Ikut masuk kedalam Gua.

Masuk lebih dalam entah kenapa Gua semakin luas sampai mereka berhenti di Tengah-Tengah Lapangan Luas didalam Gua. Didepan mereka ada 1 Mahkluk aneh.

"Khukhukhu aku tidak percaya kalian bisa menemukanku." Kekeh Mahkluk itu. Naruto dan Kelompoknya menatap Tajam Mahkluk itu.

Secara Tiba-Tiba Jalan Masuk mereka tadi dipenuhi Oleh Puluhan Naga dan Nagini sampai Melingkari Mereka.

"Khukhukhu Sepertinya aku harus mengeluarkan Seluruh Naga dalam hal ini...39 Naga dan 31 Nagini."

"Kalau tidak salah Mahkluk aneh itu adalah Ophiotaurus yang merupakan makhluk setengah sapi dan setengah ular. Isi perutnya dikatakan dapat memberikan kekuatan untuk mengalahkan para dewa bagi siapapun yang membakarnya." Jelas Naruko panik. Naruto menyeringai.

Secara Cepat Naruto melesat ke Ophiotaurus yang tengah Berbaring di Alas Berlapis Emas dan Dikipasi oleh Satyr Wanita. Namun, 5 Naga langsung menghalangi Naruto.

(1-5 dari yang paling kiri)

Naruto langsung Meloncat dan Membelah Tangan (Kanan) Naga (3) yang menyerangnya.

Syaat...

Jreesh...

Kirito dan Asuna sedang bekerja-sama untuk Melawan para Naga + Nagini. Naruko atau Code namenya Nanako sedang Menggunakan Mode 'Angel Form' dan Menyerang Para Naga + Nagini menggunakan Puluhan [Light Spear].

Naruto Membelah Kepala Naga (3) kebawah sampai Tanah.

Jreeesh...

Pyaaar...

Traank...

Traank...

Traank...

Traank...

Dentangan Antara Pedang Cymson dengan 4 Trisula Emas berbunyi nyaring. Naruto meloncat kebelakang.

'Dilihat dari Manapun Kami akan Kalah jika melawan Mereka Semua...Jika aku menggunakan Mode Kyuubi Human Form, Itu akan sangat beresiko. Mengingat Keadaanku yang tidak sadarkan diri jika menggunakan Skill itu...Ayolah berpikir, Haa Kenapa aku harus menghabisi mereka semua kalau ada yang mengendalikan mereka, Targetku hanya 1...Ophiotaurus... tapi bagaimana caranya ?'

[Gunakan Cakraku Gaki]

Naruto tersentak saat Tiba-Tiba sudah berpindah Tempat di depan Jeruji Besi yang berukuran Raksasa. Lantainya tergenang Air seperti Selokan. Suara Berat dari Depan membuatnya Waspada. Dibalik Jeruji Besi itu tidak ada penerangan sama sekali, yang ada hanyalah Kegelapan. Tapi, yang membuat Naruto terpaku adalah Sepasang Mata besar dengan Iris Merah Vertikal menatapnya Tajam.

"Siapa Kau ?" Tanya Naruto Tenang.

[Aku adalah Bijuu Terkuat Sekaligus Rival dari Sang Apocalypse Dragon, Great Red. Aku lah Kyuubi no Kamiyoukai]

Naruto menatap tertarik pada Kyuubi yang hanya kelihatan Matanya Saja. "Saa~ Kyuubi...Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'Gunakan Cakra ku' ?" Tanya Naruto membuat Kyuubi Mendengus.

[Ambilah 5% Cakraku untuk membuat Serangan Jarak Jauh...Lagipula Kau masihlah Seorang Manusia biasa tanpa Kekuatan Sihir Gaki]

"Bagaimana Caranya ?" Tanya Naruto, Tetapi tiba-tiba saja Ada Benang merah yang menusuk Perutnya. Benang itu tersambung dengan Tubuh Kyuubi. Naruto merasa ada Kekuatan yang besar masuk kedalam dirinya.

Ding...

[Perubahan Profesi : Shinobi (Langka)

Kamu berubah menjadi Profesi Shinobi.

Kamu bisa mengeluarkan Cakra dan membentuk Skill Ekslusif yang berbeda.

Skill Ekslusif Shinobi :

Kamu bisa mempelajari Skill Produksi Hingga Maksimal.

Setiap kenaikan 20 level resist elemen dan effect buruk Naik 1% secara permanent.

Setiap kenaikan 20 level serangan elemen Naik 1% secara permanent.

Setiap kenaikan 1 level, setiap Stat akan naik 1 secara permanent.

Dapat mempelajari Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu dan Ninjutsu Lima Element Utama terdiri dari Element tanah, Element air, Element Api, Elemen Angin dan Element Petir.]

"Huh Shinobi eh ?" Gumam Naruto melihat Layar transparan didepannya.

"Skill Open"

Ding...

[Cakra Control Lv 1

Cakra adalah Energi Murni Netral yang tidak terkontaminasi dengan Energi Holy maupun Energi Demonic. Kamu dapat menyelimuti Bagian-Bagian tubuhmu dengan Cakra. Dengan Cakra kamu dapat menempel dimanapun dan dapat berdiri di Tinggi Level Kontrol Cakramu, Semakin kuat juga Ninjutsu yang akan kamu Gunakan.

Ilussion Lv 1

Ilussion atau Genjutsu digunakan Untuk Mengelabuhi musuh. Genjutsu dapat digunakan Jika, Control Cakramu seimbang dengan Intensitas Cakramu. Serangan Genjutsu memang tidak mengurangi Life Point lawan tetapi dapat Membuat Lawan dalam keadaan Stun dan Serangan Batin.

Segel Cakra Lv 1

Segel Cakra atau Fuinjutsu adalah Jutsu paling rumit dibanding lainnya. Fuinjutsu digunakan untuk menyegel Lawan atau sesuatu. Shukaku no Ichibi adalah Bijuu yang menggunakan Fuinjutsu dan Pasir sebagai Kekuatannya. Hakke Fuin dan Shiki Fuin adalah Fuinjutsu Rank SS yang digunakan untuk Menyegel Bijuu kedalam Tubuh Player.

Cakra Elemen Api Lv 1

Cakra yang diubah menjadi Api, Panas dan dapat Menghanguskan. Elemen ini diciptakan oleh Suzaku sang Penguasa Api Dewa arah Mata Angin Timur. Puluhan Skill dapat dibuat dari Elemen ini. Jika menyerang pengguna Cakra atau Sihir Angin maka Dampak serangannya 2 Kali lebih Banyak dari Aslinya dan Jika diserang maka dampaknya Setengah dari Aslinya. Sedangkan jika Menyerang Pengguna Cakra atau Sihir Air maka Dampak serangannya hanya Setengah dari Aslinya dan Jika diserang maka Dampaknya 2 Kali lebih banyak dari Aslinya.

Fire Enchant Lv 1

Mengalirkan Cakra Elemen Api ke Equip yang digunakan seperti Kunai, Shuriken, Tanto dan Pedang. Jika dialirkan pada Equip maka dapat mendapatkan serangan yang menghanguskan. Level Skill akan naik tergantung akan seringnya penggunaan skill tersebut. Pada level ini lama penggunaannya Yaitu 5 Menit.

Cakra Elemen Air Lv 1

Cakra yang dirubah menjadi Air, Basah dan Menyegarkan. Elemen ini diciptakan Oleh Genbu sang Penguasa Air Dewa arah mata angin Barat. Puluhan Skill dapat dibuat dari Elemen ini. Jika menyerang pengguna Cakra atau Sihir Api maka Dampak serangannya 2 Kali lebih Banyak dari Aslinya dan Jika diserang maka dampaknya Setengah dari Aslinya. Sedangkan jika Menyerang Pengguna Cakra atau Sihir Tanah maka Dampak serangannya hanya Setengah dari Aslinya dan Jika diserang maka Dampaknya 2 Kali lebih banyak dari Aslinya.

Water Enchant Lv 1

Mengalirkan Cakra Elemen Air ke Equip yang digunakan seperti Kunai, Shuriken, Tanto dan Pedang. Jika dialirkan pada Equip maka dapat mendapatkan Serangan yang Fatal, Contohnya saat Kau Menusuk Perut Player lain maka kau dapat Menyerang Organ Lawa tanpa Menyerang Badan Bagian Luar. Level Skill ini akan naik tergantung akan seringnya penggunaan skill tersebut. Pada level ini Lama Penggunaannya yaitu 5 Menit.

Cakra Elemen Petir Lv 1

Cakra yang dirubah menjadi Petir, Cepat dan Menyengat. Elemen ini diciptakan Oleh Byako sang Penguasa petir Dewa arah mata angin Selatan. Puluhan Skill dapat dibuat dari Elemen ini. Jika menyerang pengguna Cakra atau Sihir Tanah maka Dampak serangannya 2 Kali lebih Banyak dari Aslinya dan Jika diserang maka dampaknya Setengah dari Aslinya. Sedangkan jika Menyerang Pengguna Cakra atau Sihir Angin maka Dampak serangannya hanya Setengah dari Aslinya dan Jika diserang maka Dampaknya 2 Kali lebih banyak dari Aslinya.

Thunder Enchant Lv 1

Mengalirkan Cakra Elemen Petir ke Equip yang digunakan seperti Kunai, Shuriken, Tanto dan Pedang. Jika dialirkan pada Equip maka dapat mendapatkan Serangan yang Menyengat dan dapat Membuat Lawan Mengalami Stun beberapa detik jika Cakra petirmu Setara High-Jounin. Level Skill ini akan naik tergantung seringnya penggunaan Skill tersebut. Pada Level ini lama penggunaannya yaitu 5 Menit.

Cakra Elemen Angin Lv 1

Cakra yang dirubah menjadi Angin, Tajam dan Membelah. Elemen ini diciptakan oleh Seryuu sang Penguasa Angin Dewa arah mata angin Utara. Puluhan Skill dapat dibuat dari Elemen ini. Jika menyerang pengguna Cakra atau Sihir Petir maka Dampak serangannya 2 Kali lebih Banyak dari Aslinya dan Jika diserang maka dampaknya Setengah dari Aslinya. Sedangkan jika Menyerang Pengguna Cakra atau Sihir Api maka Dampak serangannya hanya Setengah dari Aslinya dan Jika diserang maka Dampaknya 2 Kali lebih banyak dari Aslinya.

Wind Enchant Lv 1

Mengalirkan Cakra Elemen Angin ke Equip yang digunakan seperti Kunai, Shuriken, Tanto dan Pedang. Jika dialirkan pada Equip maka dapat membuat Mendapatkan Serangan yang Membelah dan Menyayat. Level Skill akan naik tergantung seringnya penggunaan Skill Tersebut. Pada Level ini Lama penggunaaanya yaitu Selama 5 Menit.

Cakra Elemen Tanah Lv 1

Cakra yang dirubah menjadi Tanah, Keras dan Menghancurkan. Elemen ini Diciptakan oleh Dewa Kuninotokotachi sang Dewa Penegak Bumi. Puluhan Skill dapat dibuat dari Elemen ini. Jika menyerang pengguna Cakra atau Sihir Air maka Dampak serangannya 2 Kali lebih Banyak dari Aslinya dan Jika diserang maka dampaknya Setengah dari Aslinya. Sedangkan jika Menyerang Pengguna Cakra atau Sihir Petir maka Dampak serangannya hanya Setengah dari Aslinya dan Jika diserang maka Dampaknya 2 Kali lebih banyak dari Aslinya.

Earth Enchant Lv 1

Mengalirkan Cakra Elemen Tanah ke Equip yang digunakan seperti Kunai, Shuriken, Tanto dan Pedang. Jika dialirkan pada Equip maka dapat membuat serangan yang Kuat. Serta bisa digunakan sebagai Pertahanan. Level Skill akan naik tergantung seringnya penggunaaan Skill tersebut. Pada Level ini lama penggunaannya yaitu 5 Menit.

Kekkei Genkai Lv 1

Kekkei Genkai merupakan Elemen pencampuran dari 2 sampai 5 Elemen. Kekuatan Kekkei Genkai sangat Langka karena Dibutuhkan Beberapa Persyaratan tertentu untuk Mengaktifkan Kekkei Genkai. Keberhasilan Penggabungan Elemen satu dengan Elemen lainnya Hanya Memiliki Presentase Keberhasilan 10%, Oleh Karena itu Banyak Player yang berProfesi sebagai Shinobi tidak Selalu memiliki Elemen Kekkei Genkai.]

Naruto diam-diam menyeringai Bangga atas pencapaiannya kini.

[Bagaimana Gaki ?] Tanya Kyuubi. Naruto tersenyum.

"Hebat...Terima Kasih Kyuubi...-Chan" Ujar Naruto iseng.

[Hmm Sama-Sama] entah sadar atau tidak Kyuubi mengangguk. Naruto menyeringai Lebih Lebar.

[Err Kau tadi bilang Apa ?] Tanya Kyuubi mengerutkan Dahi.

"Aku bilang Terima Kasih 'Kyuubi-Chan'" Ejek Naruto sebelum hilang Meninggalkan Kyuubi yang mematung disitu. Kepalanya Menunduk setelah memahami Ucapan Naruto.

[Cih Bagaimana dia tahu Kalau aku Seorang Rubah Betina] Gerutu Kyuubi sebelum Berubah Wujud menjadi Seorang Gadis umur 16 Tahun, Berambut Orange dan Bermata Ruby Vertikal. Tak Lama Seringai Cantik terpampang dimulut Gadis itu.

"Nee~ Sepertinya Partnerku Kali ini Sangat Menarik..." Gumam Kyuubi. "...Aku tunggu kejutan-kejutan selanjutnya yang akan kau berikan...Naruto-Kunh~"

...

...

Traank...

Naruto bersigap saat tiba-tiba kesadarannya didunia nyata kembali. Naruto menahan Trisula Emas Naga (1) dengan Pedang Crymsonnya. Adu kekuatan pun terjadi, Diam-Diam Naruto menyeringai berhasil menyelimuti pedangnya dengan Elemen Angin.

Traaank...

Kreek...

Trisula Emas Naga itu Patah saat kembali beradu dengan pedang Crymson yang diselimuti Elemen Angin. Naruto segera memenggal kepala Naga itu.

Syaaat...

Pyaar...

Naruto melirik 3 Centaur yang masih hidup, Naruko yang Masih dalam Angel Form tapi hampir kehabisan Mana, Asuna yang kehilangan pedangnya dan Kirito yang bertahan Melindungi mereka. Mata Naruto tertutup untuk Memasuki Human Mode Kyuubi. Matanya Terbuka dan Menampakan sepasang Mata Ruby Vertikal.

Jleeeb...

Naruto tiba-tiba Tertusuk 3 Trisula Emas dan 2 Tombak Hitam dari Berbagai Arah.

"ONII-CHAN" Teriak Panik Naruko melihat Kakaknya ditusuk 5 Tombak (Trisula itu Tombak bermata tiga sedangkan Tombak seperti Tombak biasanya). Namun, Bukannya merintih Kesakitan atau Apa, Naruto malah Tersenyum.

Bzzzt...

Secara Tiba-Tiba Tubuh Naruto menjadi Petir dan Mengalir Menyetrum 3 Naga dan 2 Nagini.

Pyaaar...

Pyaaar...

Pyaaar...

Pyaaar...

Pyaaar...

"Na Na Na Rai Bunshin berhasil" Ucap Naruto yang berdiri Terbalik Diatas Ophiotaurus. Ophiotaurus kelihatan Kaget dan Takut. Walaupun Ophiotaurus memiliki kekuatan Dewa diJantungnya, Tetap saja dirinya hanya bisa menghipnotis.

"Maaf Saja...Tapi, Teknik Hipnotismu tidak bisa digunakan Melawan seorang Shinobi sepertiku" Ucap Naruto Santai.

"K-Kau tidak akan Bisa" Bentak Ophiotaurus melata Cepat Melarikan diri dari situ.

"Haaah Merepotkan" Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang.

Wuuush...

Diatas Ophiotaurus muncul Naruto tiba-tiba dengan membawa Sebuah Bola energi diTangan Kanannya. Naruto menyeringai, Ophiotaurus membatu.

"Rasengan"

Blaaaarh...

Pyaaar...

Mata Merah Vertikalnya Kembali menjadi Biru Es. Para Naga dan Nagini tadi menatap Bingung kesekitar Mereka.

"Apa yang Terjadi ?" Tanya salah satu Naga.

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Aku tidak ingat Apapun"

"Aku Juga"

"Ehem" Dehem Naruto mengalihkan perhatian kepadanya. "Maaf Sebelumnya, Tapi Kalian telah Dihipnotis dan Diperbudak oleh Seseorang untuk Kepentingan dirinya sendiri"

"..."

"Lalu Dimana dia Sekarang ?" Geram Salah Satu Naga. Naruko tersenyum Maaf.

"Maag tapi, Kakakku baru saja membunuhnya untuk Membebaskan Hipnotisnya pada Kalian" Maaf Naruko membuat Naruto mendengus.

"Hmm Tidak apa-apa...Yang penting Kami selamat" Tenang Salah Satu Nagini. Naga dan Nagini lainnya mengangguk Mengiyakan.

"Ehhm Sebenarnya Kami adalah Perwakilan dari Aliansi Centaur, Satyr dan Minotaur diDaerah Slym" Ujar Kirito tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kami harus berterima kasih kepada Chiron atas Masalah ini"

"Dan tolong Katakan Pada Chiron...Kami bangsa Naga, Akan ikut Masuk kedalam Aliansi" Ujar Naga berjenggot yang kelihatan lebih Tinggi derajatnya dari Naga yang lain.

"Tentu Saja Kami Akan dengan Senang Hati menerima Kalian, Terutama Bagi Chiron-Sama" Jawab Salah satu Centaur dari 3 Centaur yang masih hidup. Naruto kemudian berjalan kearah Satyr Wanita yang masih diam meringkuk diSinggasana Ophiotaurus.

"Ano Satyr-San Bolehkan aku bertanya ?" Ijin Naruto. Wanita Satyr itu mengagguk ragu.

"Apakah Suamimu bekerja sebagai Pandai Besi ?" Tebak Naruto. Wanita Satyr itu kelihatan Terkejut dan Mengangguk penuh Harap.

"Aku dimintai tolong oleh Suamimu untuk membawamu pulang, apa Kau Mau kembali pada Suamimu Satyr-San ?" Ucap Naruto. Satyr itu tersenyum.

"Baiklah Pemuda-San"

...

...

...

"Uoooh Satsuga, Onii-Chan sangat Keren...Tiba-Tiba menghilang dan Membunuh Monster itu dalam sekali Serangan" Ujar Berbinar-Binar Naruko dalam perjalanan ke Slym.

"Hn." jawab Datar Naruto.

Mereka sekarang Tengah Bicara dengan Chiron untuk Melapor.

"Hmm memang tidak diragukan lagi Sebagai Jinchuriki Kyuubi" Gumam Chiron. "Naruto-Sama, Aku mewakili Seluruh Aliansi berterima kasih padamu...Kau tidak hanya Menyelamatkan kami dari Kemusnahan tapi, Juga membuat kami memiliki Tambahan Aliansi, Kini Slym adalah Tempat Aliansi Centaur, Satyr, Minotaur dan Naga." Tunduk Chiron.

"Sama-Sama"

Ding...

[Quest Selesai : Ras Satyr, Centaur dan Minotaur.

Kamu telah Menyelesaikan Masalah Aliansi sampai Tuntas.

Hadiah :

Fame +15.000

Exp +15.000

15 Gold

Persahabatanmu dengan Order of Bijuu naik 20 Poin.

Persahabatanmu dengan Aliansi Slym naik 200 Poin.

Nilai Kontribusi pada Order of Bijuu naik 200 Poin.

Nilai Kontribusi pada Aliansi Slym naik 2.000 Poin.

Nilai Publik pada Order Of Bijuu dan Aliansi Slym dapat dilihat Di Jendela. Nilai Publik Order Of Bijuu sekarang adalah : 1.200 dan Nilai Publik Aliansi Slym sekarang adalah : 2.000.]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

Naruto tersenyum Tipis, Baru 2 Hari dia Bermain sudah mencapai Level 40.

"KYAAAA AKU NAIK LEVEL 50" Teriak kegirangan Naruko.

"Huuf Aku sudah level 24" Ucap Asuna senang.

"Hmm Level 27" Gumam Kirito sambil memainkan Hadiah Pedang Miliknya, Elucidator.

"Naruko, Log-Outlah Dulu...Aku masih ada Urusan, Ayo Satyr-San" Pamit Naruto mengajak Satyr Wanita.

...

"T-Tsuma" Kaget Satyr pembuat Senjata.

"Anata" Satyr Wanita itu langsung memeluk Satyr pembuat Senjata. Naruto tersenyum Palsu seperti Biasa.

Ding...

[Quest Selesai : Istri Satyr pembuat Senjata.

Kamu telah Menyelamatkan sekaligus Mengantarkan Istri Satyr pembuat Senjata dalam Keadaan Hidup.

Hadiah :

Fame +500

Exp +500

2 Silver]

"Naruto-Sama, Terima Kasih...Sebagai Tanda Terima Kasihku, Akan kuberikan Pedang Legendaris Nenek Moyang Bangsaku, The Black Phantom" Beri Satyr pembuat Senjata itu pada Naruto.

Ding...

[Item : The Black Phantom

Rank :S]

Naruto tak kuasa menahan seringainya melihat Rank pedang Berwarna Hitam legam ini.

"Terima Kasih Satyr-San"

"Ya"

...

...

...

Ting-Tong

kleck...

Pintu Utama Mansion Uzumaki dibuka seorang Maid pelayan Keluarga Uzumaki. Yang datang ada 5 Orang.

"Kushina-Sama sudah menunggu anda diRuang Makan Uchiha-Sama" Ujar Maid itu menunduk.

"Wah Mikoto, Mari Masuk" Ajak Kushina mengiringi ke-Lima Tamu tadi.

"Hihihihihi Sepertinya kau sedang Bahagia Kushina" Ujar Mikoto.

"Fufufufu tentu Saja, Nanti Kan ada Acara yang 'Spesial'" Jawab Kushina dengan Seringai.

Gleek...

Gleek...

Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke menelan Ludah melihat Seringai itu.

'Hiii Lebih mengerikan dari Seringai Pain/Satsuki-Nee' Batin Takut Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Naah Mari Duduk." Kushina kemudian duduk Disebelah kiri Minato. (meja makannya memanjang seperti Meja Makan Kerajaan) Naruto duduk disebelah Kanan Minato dan Naruko duduk disebelah Kiri Kushina. Mikoto didepan Kushina, Fugaku didepan Minato, Satsuki didepan Naruto, Sasuke didepan Naruko.

Dan Itachi duduk Dikanan Satsuki.

Mereka pun Makan bersama dengan Hawa yang Nyaman dan Tenang, Sampai...

"Ngomong-Ngomong Kapan Upacara Pertunangannya diadakan ?" Tanya Mikoto berhenti Makan.

"Hmm Mungkin Minggu depan" Jawab Kushina sekenanya. Naruko memandang keduanya Bingung sebelum bertanya.

"Ehhm Baa-San, Siapa yang akan bertunangan ?" Tanya Naruko bingung. Mikoto tersenyum.

"Aku dan Kushina sudah Berjanji dari Kecil kalau Nantinya, Anak Kami akan dijodohkan...Dan yang dijodohkan Minggu depan Adalah Uzumaki Naruto dengan..." Naruto mematung, Satsuki memerah, Kushina menyeringai, Sasuke juga mematung, Itachi Was-Was dan Naruko Mematung.

"Dengan...Uchiha Sasuke"

"Ohock Ohock NGACO, KAA-SAN KIRA GUE HOMO" Teriak Naruto dan Sasuke OOC barengan.

"Tuhkan Cocok" Celetuk Kushina.

"MANA ADA" Teriak Keduanya Lagi. Keduanya Menatap Tajam satu sama lain.

"KAU" Tunjuk Satu sama lain. "APA MA-"

"Hiks Hiks" Sayangnya Kegiatan Mereka Terinterupsi oleh Suara Tangis Naruko.

"Err Nar-"

"Kenapa ? hiks Hiks Aku kira Onii-Chan Straight Hiks Hiks ternyata Onii-Chan Belok" Ujar Naruko terseduh air mata dengan Penekanan dikata 'Belok'. "P-Padahal aku sudah menaruh Harapan pada Onii-Chan Hiks Hiks karena Clan Uzumaki memperbolehkan Incest, Hiks Hiks Apalagi Onii-Chan sudah mengambil Ciuman pertamaku"

Semua kecuali Naruko langsung menatap Tajam Naruto.

"Eh ?"

"Huuh Sepertinya Pertunangan Naruto akan menjadi 2 Gadis" Gumam Kushina.

"Hmm Uchiha Satsuki dan Uzumaki Naruko ya ?" Gumam Mikoto. Naruko dan Satsuki memerah mendengar perkataan Mikoto.

"Eh ? eh ? Tunggu dulu...Bukannya yang menikah adalah Sasuke dengan Naruto" Ujar Itachi, Entah kenapa dari Suaranya Itachi kelihatan kecewa mendengar Perbatalan Pertunangan Sasuke dengan Naruto.

"Apa Maksudmu kau mendukung Kalau aku yang bertunangan dengan siDobe ini Aniki" Tuduh Sasuke Dingin.

"Dobe ? Apa Maksudmu dengan Dobe ? teme" Bentak Naruto.

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Durian"

"Pantat Ayam"

"Rambut Tai"

"Rambut Emo"

"Sudah Sudah, Kalian seperti Anak kecil Saja" Lerai Minato.

"Cih" Decih Keduanya saling Menjauh.

"Apa aku benar Ditunangkan Dengan Uchiha Satsuki ?" Tanya Naruto dengan Nada Dingin.

"Ya...Ditambah Naruko" Jawab Kushina Santai.

"Tapi, Kenapa harus aku ?" Tanya Satsuki. Mikoto malah tersenyum.

"Karena, Itachi sudah bertunangan dengan Yugao-Chan ingat, Sedangkan Sasuke masih Berpacaran dengan Sakura-Chan" Jawab Mikoto, Satsuki menatap Ibunya.

"Tap-"

"Tidak ada Tapi-Tapi an" Tegas Mikoto dengan Nada tidak bisa ditolak. Satsuki merunduk, Naruto mendesah lelah.

"Haaah, Kaa-San ikut Aku" tanpa persetujuan

Perlahan Mata Naruko terbuka menampilkan Iris biru Shaphire yang seindah Lautan. Matanya mengerjap merasa ada yang berbeda dipagi hari ini.

Pertama, Ada suara dengkuran kecil disampingnya.

Kedua, bagian Perut dan Bagian bawah Leher terasa lebih berat sedikit.

Ketiga, Tangan kirinya tengah memegang sesuatu yang Kenyal dan Berisi.

"Enghh Ahh~" Naruto mengernyit bingung mendengar suara Desahan saat dia memeras Sesuatu itu. Naruto kemudian mencoba memerasnya lebih Keras. "Aaaahn~"

Di Kamar yang Gelap itu, Naruto dapat merasakan kalau pemilik 'Sesuatu' itu terbangun. Naruto kemudian Menyalakan Lampu tidur dimeja Sebelahnya.

Kleek...

"Kyaaaa"

Plaaak...

"I-Ittai"

Naruto ditampar keras oleh Seseorang yang dia yakini Perempuan, Karena Suara Teriakan yang Feminim. Karena Cahaya Lampu yang tiba-tiba menyala sehingga penglihatan Naruto meremang, Baru 5 Detik Mata Naruto kembali jernih. Terlihat didepannya, Satsuki yang wajahnya Memerah Sempurna yang menutupi Seluruh Tubuhnya kecuali Kepala dengan Selimut. Naruto melihat kembali Tangannya yang memeras sesuatu tadi kemudian Dilihatnya Satsuki Lagi, berulang-ulang dilakukannya.

Loading 1%

Loading 2%

Loading 4%

Loading 8%

Loading 16%

Loading 32%

Loading 64%

Loading 75%

Loading 90%

Loading 95%

Loading 99%

Loading 100,00000000001%

"EEEEEEHHH" Teriakan Naruto seakan Menjadi Alarm yang membangunkan semua orang diMansion Uzumaki.

...

"Err" Naruto seakan menjadi Tersangka Pelecehan dengan Uchiha Satsuki menjadi Korbannya. Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto seakan ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

"Haaah Apa Salahku ?" Desah Naruto. Dua bersaudara laki-laki itu malah semakin menatap tajam Dirinya.

"Apa Salahmu kau bilang...KAU BARU SAJA MELECEHKAN NEE-CHANKU DOBE" Teriak Sasuke.

"Hn" Itachi mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Fyuh Kukira apa, Ternyata hanya hal Sepele toh" Gumam Santai Naruto tanpa menyadari Hawa sekitar yang semakin Berat karena Ucapannya.

"Sepele Katamu" Geram Sasuke.

"Kau baru saja, Memegang Dada Adikku tahu" Lanjut Itachi. Naruto hanya mengangguk Polos.

"Ehm memangnya Kenapa ? Bukankah itu menjadi hal yang biasa DiFilm-Film ?" Elak Naruto santai.

"Batokmu Film, Ini Fanfic bodoh" Bentak Sasuke.

"Eh ? fanfic ? Kita berada diFandom mana ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn. Fandom Crosscover Naruto & Sword Art Online/ソードアート・オンライン Xover." Jawab Itachi.

"Ooh kenapa Game yang kumainkan Itu Royal Kingdom online dan bukannya Sword art Online ?" Tanya Kembali Naruto.

"Tanya Saja pada Author yang nonton Uttaran dobe"

"Diam kau Teme...Memangnya Author kita yang masih berumur 15 Tahun dan masih ABG ini Suka Nonton Uttaran ?" Tanya Kembali Naruto.

"Hmm Entah"

WOY WOY KENAPA GUE DIBICARAKAN HAAAH...CUT! CUT! CUT REPLAY REPLAY REPLAY

ABAIKAN PEMBICARAAN DIATAS YA

...

"Ehhm Tunggu dulu, Aku ingin bertanya dengan Satsuki." Pinta Naruto sebelum diberuntun pertanyaan dari Duo Uchiha itu.

"Satsuki..." Naruto menatap tajam Satsuki. Satsuki merasa wajahnya kembali memerah langsung menuding Naruto.

"J-Jangan mengancamku k-kalau kau tidak melakukan apapun padaku ya" Ujar Satsuki.

Greep...

Naruto langsung ditahan pergerakannya oleh Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Maksudku bukan itu...Aku ingin tanya, Kenapa kau berada dikamarku ?" Tanya Naruto to the Point. Satsuki memiringkan kepala Polos.

"Tidur" jawab Satsuki secara Singkat, Simpel, Polos, Hemat, Jelas, Tepat dan Padat.

Twitch...

Dahi Naruto berkedut mendengar Jawaban Singkat itu.

"Maksudku Kenapa kau tidur dikamarku ?" Tanya Naruto lagi mencoba bersabar. Muka Satsuki kembali memerah.

"Ehhm sebenarnya aku disuruh Baa-Chan tidur disitu...Dia bilang Kamar ini Kosong tapi Lampunya Rusak, Jadi aku pikir tidak ada orang di Tempat Gelap itu...Saat aku tidur disitu, Aku memeluk 'Sesuatu' yang kukira sebagai Guling" Jelas Satsuki. Semua orang langsung menatap kearah Biang kerok sebenarnya. Kushina sendiri malah Siul-Siul tidak jelas.

...

Siang ini, Naruto diam-diam pergi Kekamar Naruto dan Berbaring Dikasurnya. Naruto kemudian memakai Nerve Gear miliknya.

"Haaah Aku kembali Lagi kedunia itu ya...Link Start"

...

Avatar naruto sekarang berada diPenginapan dikawasan Kerajaan Rosselfheim, Ratu disini adalah seorang Malaikat bersayap 6 bernama Gabriel. Banyak desas-desus bilang kalau, Gabriel sekarang memiliki Level 249. Ratu Gabriel adalah Saingan dari Ratu Serfaall di Kerajaan Sitriclasshem yang berada di Pulau Purple. Ratu Gabriel juga adik dari Raja Michael di Kerajaan Heavensorph di Pulau Yellow. Entah Kenapa Ratu Gabriel berada diPulau Oranye dan Bukannya bersama kakaknya diPulau Yellow. Naruto memang tidak pernah bertemu dengan Player ini, Tapi Naruto merasa akan ada sesuatu yang buruk jika bertemu dengan Player ini.

"Open Stat's Window"

Ding...

[Nama :Naruto

Sekutu :Kyuubi

Profesi :Shinobi

Gelar :God of Bijuu

Level :40

Fame :22.550

HP :4.000

MP :2.000

Strenght :49

Agility :25

Vitality :47

Wisdom :48

Intelligence :120

Charisma :89

Luck :132

Offence :

Fisik :105-110

Magic :Tidak ada

Defence :57

Magic Resistance :Tidak ada ]

"Haaah Cukup Bagus" Gumam Naruto. Naruto kemudian keluar kamarnya, Penampilan Naruto sekarang sangat tertutup. Jubah Hitam berhoddie dengan Topeng 'Kitsune'. Banyak perhatian terarah padanya karena Penampilan yang mencolok.

Pergi ketoko Pedang + Blacksmith setempat. Disana dia melihat seorang Gadis berambut Coklat panjang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Selamat datang Ditoko Pedang Ichiraku" Ucapnya. Naruto kemudian menunjukan Pedang Crymson miliknya. Gadis itu Mengambilnya.

"Cymson Sword, Rank-B Hmm" Gumam Gadis itu.

"Bisakah kau tunjukan Pedang Terbaikmu disini ?" Ijin Naruto. Gadis itu tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah Akan kuambilkan." Gadis itu kemudian mengambil Pedang berwarna Hijau diPojok Toko. "Pedang ini Bernama Pallace Sword, Pedang Rank-A...Untuk Pedang Rank-S , Aku masih belum berani membuatnya."

Naruto mencoba mengangkatnya, Ternyata lebih ringan dari Crymson. Diambilnya Crymson kembali lalu Coba di Adu Kekuatan.

"Hei Hei Tunggu Nanti pedangmu Bisa Han-"

Traaank...

"-Cur" Ayame mematung diam saat Pedang buatan terbaiknya malah Putus sendiri akibat Berbenturan dengan Pedang Rank-B.

"UUUUAAAA Pallaceku" Ayame segera memeluk Sisa pecahan Pedang tersebut dengan Erat.

Pyaaar...

"K-K-K-K-Kau harus bertanggung Jawab" Bentak Ayame pada Naruto. Naruto sendiri malah tertawa kikuk.

"Err Kukira Pedang tadi hanya akan Tergores saja, Ternyata..."

"Apa kau bermaksud meremehkan Pedang Terbaikku ?" Tuduh Ayame.

"Err...ya"

"Agghh Hiks Hiks Karirku Hancur" Ringis Ayame.

'Karir apaan ? ini hanya Game Bodoh' Batin Naruto Sweatdrop.

"Haaah Baiklah, Akan kubantu kau...Apa kau tahu bahan Apa yang paling Cocok untuk Pedang disekitar sini ?" Tanya Naruto. Ayame mengangguk.

"S-Sebenarnya diUtara Kerajaan Rosselfheim ini ada Seekor Naga Crystal yang tinggal disana. Level Naga itu sekitar Level 60...Jantung Naga itu terbuat dari Ademantium Rank-S...Ademantium itu bisa digunakan sebagai Peleburan pembuatan pedang" Jelas Ayame.

"Kenapa masih belum ada Orang yang membunuhnya ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Haah Karena Informasi ini, Memang baru saja aku dapatkan...Sayangnya Levelku masih Level 12 Jadi tidak bisa Melawan Naga itu." Ujar Ayame.

"Baiklah, Biar aku yang akan mengambilnya" Ucap Naruto pergi keluar.

"Eeeit Tunggu dulu...Nanti-Nanti kau akan berkhianat dan Pergi Ke Blacksmith lain...Sebaiknya aku ikut" Ujar Ayame.

"Haaah Baiklah" 'entah Kenapa aku banyak menghela Napas hari ini'

...

...

...

Naruto dan Ayame bersembunyi diBalik Pohon Crystal yang berjarak 20 Meter dari Naga Crystal yang tengah Tertidur.

"Elemen Crystal ya...Kalau tidak salah, Elemen Crystal atau Kessho adalah Elemen hasil penggabungan Elemen Tanah, Air dan Petir." Gumam Naruto.

"Kau bilang sesuatu ?" Tanya Ayame.

"Tidak...Kau sebaiknya disini Saja, Mengerti" Perintah Naruto dijawab Iyakan.

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai Bermain The Black Phantom" Dipunggung Naruto secara tiba-tiba muncul Pedang Hitam yang masih bersarung.

Naruto berlari Cepat mendekat kearah Naga itu.

"Fire Ball" Gumam Naruto memuntahkan Bola api dengan Diameter 3 Meter kearah Naga Crystal yang mulai Membuka mata itu.

Blaaarh...

Kobaran Api besar Terjadi ditempat itu. Naruto sudah bersiap kembali dengan Pedang Black Phantomnya yang dialiri Cakra Petir sehingga ada Percikan Percikan Kilat disekitar Pedang.

Wuuush...

Api secara cepat menghilang setelah Terkena Hempasan Angin yang dilakukan sang Naga Crystal, The Dragon king of Crystal. Mata Biru Es sang Naga Menatap Tajam Mata Biru Es Naruto. Seringai maniak bertarung muncul diwajah keduanya.

Wuush...

Naruto menghilang dengan Shunshin dan muncul dibelakang Naga Crystal.

"Earth Down" Tempat Naga beserta Naga tersebut menurun kedalam Tanah sedalam 5 Meter. Sang Naga kemudian mengepakan sayapnya keatas, Tapi...

"Water Wave" Gelombang Air Deras muncul dari Atas dan membuat Sang Naga terjatuh lagi kedalam Lubang itu. Mata biru Es Naga itu mengkilat Marah, Seringai Kejam terpampang diwajah Naruto.

"Electric Shock" Kilatan Listrik Merambat di Air dan Menyetrum habis sang Naga.

Bzzzzzzt...

Bzzzzzzt...

"Groooaa"

Tangan kanan Naruto mengadah keatas, Tepat Membelakangi Matahari. Musim Gugur itu sangat Dingin. Bola Energi tercipta, Tapi ada Sedikit Warna-Warni.

"Rasengan Kyuugan" Naruto meloncat Dan Menyerang Naga yang masih tersetrum itu dengan Rasengan Kyuugan miliknya.

Duaaarh...

Asap Mengepul luas setelah Kulit Naga Crystal yang keras Bertabrakan dengan Bola Energi Musim Gugur.

Wuuuush...

Naruto muncul dengan Shunshin diAtas Salah Satu pohon Crystal. Pedang Phantom yang masih Dialiri Cakra Petir terlihat banyak Goresan, Yang menunjukan kalau Naruto juga Sempat memberi Beberapa Sayatan sebelum melarikan diri dengan Shunshin. Mata Biru Es Naruto mengkilap saat merasakan ada Aktivitas Pergerakan Sihir yang Besar di Tengah Asap berkepul itu.

Jreesh...

Jreesh...

Jreesh...

Jreesh...

"Shit" Umpat Naruto saat melihat Banyak Keluar Crystal tajam yang Menusuk dari Dalam Tanah. Puluhan oh Ratusan Crystal tajam dengan Tinggi 1 Meter Keluar dari Bawah Tanah. Naruto dengan Cepat membawa Ayame dalam gendongannya dan Berlindung diatas Pohon.

Wuuuush...

Mata Naruto melebar, Mata Biru Es sang Naga berganti menjadi Hitam Kosong.

[Huh Sepertinya Naga ini terpengaruh Kekuatan Jahat Orochi ya]

"Kyuubi ? apa Maksudmu dengan Orochi ?" Tanya Naruto.

[Nanti saja Gaki...Sebaiknya Kau cepat selesaikan Mengalahkan Naga itu]

"Hmm"

Breeeezzzz...

"Ugh" Naruto merintih Kesakitan saat Terlambat merespon Laser yang dikeluarkan sang Naga, akibatnya Tangan kirinya telah hilang diikuti HP yang menurun menjadi 80%.

"Naruto Kau tidak pa-pa ?" Tanya Khawatir Ayame. Walaupun ini hanya Game, Tapi efek Kesakitannya masih ada. Sekitar 10% Kesakitan yang dialami daripada Aslinya. Oleh karena itu, Jarang ada Pemain yang berumur 7-15 Tahun.

"Ya...tidak pa-pa"

Breeeeeezzzzz...

"Earth Wall"

Duuaaarh...

"Cih Shadow Clon"

Poofth...

Poofth...

Poofth...

Poofth...

Poofth...

20 Bayangan Naruto muncul.

"Menjauhlah ketempat yang aman" Perintah Naruto pada Ayame yang masih terkejut.

"Cih Merepotkan...Serang"

"Ikuze"

"Hyaaah"

Teriak Pada Bunshin Naruto.

Syaaat...

Syaaat...

Syaaat...

Syaaat...

Syaaat...

"GROAAAARH"

"Uaaa"

Pofth...

Pofth...

Bruaakh...

"Ugh" Naruto merintih ketika Sang Naga mengaum keras membuat dirinya dan 20 Bunshinya terlempar. Seringai muncul diMulutnya, Melihat HP miliki Sang Naga Crystal tinggal 10%, Sedangkan dirinya masih tersisa 30%.

Mata Biru Esnya berubah menjadi Merah Vertikal diikuti seluruh tubuhnya dikelilingi Cakra Oranye, Muncul Whisker dipipinya. Seringai mengerikan seakan menggambarkan Dewa Kematian.

Cliiing...

Naruto menghilang tepat diatas Sang Naga. Ditangannya Rasengan yang terkontaminasi denga Cakra Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi Rasengan" Desisnya.

Cliiing...

Blaaaarh...

...

...

Ayame sedang duduk dengan Gelisah didepan Toko Pedangnya.

Wuuush...

Naruto tiba-tiba muncul didepannya diiringi beberapa Daun. Topeng Kitsunenya sudah Hancur akibat Terjangan Naga, Memperlihatkan Wajah seorang Pemuda Tampan, Berambut Merah dan Bermata biru Es.

"Naruto-Kun, Kau tidak pa-pa ?" Tanya Ayame khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa...Tolong Buatkan Pedang yang baru dengan Pedang ini dan Bahan Ini" Beri Naruto pedang Crymson dan Sebuah Kristal Biru es hati.

"Ha'i" Jawab Tegas Ayame. Mereka kemudian Masuk kedalam Toko, Dan Memasuki Tempat Pandai Besi didalam.

"Fyuh, Untuk memperoleh hasil yang Terbaik maka diperlukan Keadaan Hati yang Baik" Gumam Ayame sebelum Memukul Pedang Crymson yang panas bersama Adamentium Crystal Menggunakan Palu.

Taang...

Taang...

Taang...

Taang...

Taang...

Cliiing...

Pedang itu diselimuti Cahaya, Kemudian menghilang digantikan Pedang Berwarna Merah dan Gagang berbentuk Kepala Naga Crystal berwarna Biru Es. Naruto dan Ayame terpukau.

"Aku beri nama Pedang ini...'Blood Executor'." Ujar Ayame Serius. Ayame kemudian mengambil pedang itu, Kemudian di Berikannya pada Naruto. "Ini Naruto-Kun"

"Terima Kasih Ayame-Chan" Naruto mengayun-ayun kan Pedang itu dengan Santai.

"Cukup Berat, Bilah yang Sedang...Sangat Cocok untukku..." Naruto kemudian menekan Pedang itu.

Ding...

[Item : Blood Executor

Rank :S]

Naruto berjalan kearah Pintu yang bertuliskan 'For Agent's'.

Kleeck...

Didepan Naruto ada Banyak Tumpukan Kardus-Kardus. Naruto membongkar Kardus-Kardus itu dan Terlihatlah dibalik Tumpukan Kardus itu ada Sebuah Lift. Naruto masuk kedalam Lift dan Menekan tombol 'Kamikaze'.

Tit

Pintu Lift tertutup dan Turun kebawah tanah tepat 50 Meter dibawah Permukaan Air.

Tit

Pintu Lift terbuka dan Menampakan Ruangan Luas yang bercahayakan Api Unggun dipinggir-Pinggir Ruangan Luas itu. Puluhan Orang juga terlihat sedang menunduk hormat pada Naruto. Naruto menatap Datar Kumpulan Anak buahnya yang sedang Memakai Topeng 'Kitsune'. Naruto maju melewati mereka kemudian Duduk disebuah Singgasana yang terbuat dari Batu.

"Para Bajingan tengik sekalian" Ucap Naruto Datar. Para Senior yang mengetahui Kebiasaan Naruto bersabar sedangkan yang baru-baru bergabung menggeram marah.

"Maafkan aku karena Tidak pernah Bertemu Kalian disini, Aku masih ada Urusan yang sangat merepotkan dirumah" para anak buahnya Sweatdrop mendengar Kata Merepotkan sepertinya Boss mereka telah tertular Sifat Pemalas dari Asisten Presiden Jepang, Nara Shikaku.

"Ada 1 Kabar Buruk dan 1 Kabar baik untuk kita semua"

"Kabar Baiknya, Kelompok Yakuza 'Nekomata' telah ber-aliansi dengan Kita menyusul Kelompok 'Hebi' untuk Mengambil alih Kekuasaan NASA di Amerika Serikat." Anak Buahnya Bersorak.

"Kabar Buruknya, Kita sedang Dalam bahaya Kepunahan..." Para Anak buahnya kembali Sweatdrop. Memangnya ada Alien nyasar sehingga dalam Bahaya Kepunahan

"...Para Babuku Sekalian..." Sabar.

"...Minggu Depan..." Para Anak buah sudah Deg-Degan.

"...Aku Akan..." Anak Buah siap-siap Kaget Histeris.

"...Aku akan...BERTUNANGAN" Teriak Naruto keras.

Gubbrak...

Hampir Separuh anak buahnya Terpeleset jatuh.

"Bangsat"

"Gila"

"Mengagetkan Saja"

"Boss kurang kerjaan"

"God Damn it"

"Fuck"

"Shit"

Banyak Umpatan pelan dari Orang-Orang yang ber-Gubrak ria. Tentu saja Pelan, Mereka tidak berani Mengumpat Keras didepan Boss mereka.

Naruto tersenyum Puas, dengan begini Sudah 2 Pedang Rank-S yang dia Dapatkan. Tinggal 1 Pedang Lagi, Untuk mencoba Skill yang tad dia Dapatkan setelah membunuh Naga Crystal tadi.

...

Flashback

...

"Hosh Hosh Hosh berhasil" Gumam Naruto kelelahan.

Ding...

[Statistik baru: Endurance

kamu cenderung menggunakan stamina yang sedikit untuk sebuah tindakan. Bonus poin tidak bisa didistribusikan pada statistik ini.]

[Statistik baru: Perseverance

mengurangi kerusakan fisik yang ditimbulkan oleh musuh, dan bahkan meningkatkan HP player dalam jumlah kecil. Dapat berkembang secara otomatis dengan cara terus menerima serangan jarak dekat.]

[Strenght meningkat 19 Poin (+19 STR)

Offense meningkat 15 poin (+15 Ofs)

Agility meningkat 17 poin (+17 Agi)

Fighting Spirit meningkat 20 poin (+20 Fis)

Climbing meningkat 10 Poin (+10 Cmb)

Fame meningkat 200 poin (+200 Fame)]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Skill baru : Triple Sword Style

Sebuah Skill langka yang menggunakan 3 Pedang. 2 Pedang ditangan dan 1 Pedang dimulut. +30% Atk. Damage +30%.

Skill Triple Sword Style : Beginner : Level 1 | 0%]

[Skill Throwing : Beginner : Level 2 | 10%

Skill Cakra Kyuubi Human Form : Beginner : Level 3 | 20%

Skill Sword Mastery : Beginner : Level 2 | 70%]

"Skill Triple Sword Style ne ?...Santoryuu ?" Gumam Naruto.

...

Flashback Off

...

"-Kun"

"-To-Kun"

"NARUTO-KUN"

"eh Eh ? iya" Jawab Naruto setelah Ayame berteriak dengan Keras. Ayame mengembungkan Pipinya.

"Hmmph Dari tadi kau kupanggil Baka"

"Err Berapa yang harus kubayar untuk pedang ini ?" Tanya Naruto menggaruk pipinya.

"Tidak Usah, Simpan saja Pedang itu sebagai Hadiah dariku...Lagipula masih ada Sisa Adamentium Crystal itu" Jawab Ayame tersenyum Lembut. Naruto mengangguk, Kemudian berjalan ke Pintu Keluar.

"Kapan-Kapan aku akan datang Berkunjung...Kau adalah Anak dari Teuchi kan ? pemilik Restoran Ramen Ichiraku" Tebak Naruto melirik Ayame yang kelihatan Terkejut.

"I-Iya...Bagaimana kau tahu ?" Tanya Ayame Penasaran.

"Hmm. Aku sering mengantar adikku makan disana, Katanya...Ramen Ichiraku adalah Makanan ter-enak diseluruh Dunia" Jawab Naruto.

"J-Ja-Jangan-Jangan, Kau Kakak Naruko-Chan" Kaget Ayame. Naruto tersenyum tipis sebelum melangkah Keluar.

Kleek...

Naruto berjalan Menyusuri Wilayah Kerajaan Rosselfheim. Naruto memasuki Sebuah Toko Pakaian diDekat Kerajaan Rosselfheim.

Sampai Didalam, Banyak Jenis-Jenis Pakaian Formal maupun Pakaian Tempur. Tuxedo dan Dress pun Ada. Naruto nampak Tertarik pada Sebuah Jubah Merah dengan kilatan Api Hitam dibawah Jubah (Jubah Sage Mode Naruto Canon).

"Ada yang bisa kubantu Tuan ?" Tanya Penjual.

"Jubah ini harganya berapa ?" Tanya Singkat Naruto sambil Mengambil Jubah yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Ehhm itu adalah 'Red Fox Coat', Sebuah Jubah Rank-A dengan Penambahan Defense +30...Harganya 5 Gold" Jawab Penjual.

"Ini" Naruto memberikan 5 keping Gold lalu memakai Jubah itu. Naruto kemudian Keluar Toko tersebut mengenakan Jubah yang baru saja dibelinya.

Naruto berhenti berjalan ketika melihat banyak Rombongan Player yang kelihatan sedang Melihat Sesuatu. Naruto menghampiri mereka dan Ternyata ada Sebuah Kertas Pengumuman di Papan Pengumuman Kerajaan Rosselfheim.

Ding...

[Attention for Everyon ;

Diadakan Pertarungan Gladiator di Arena pertarungan Kerajaan Rosselfheim. Peserta saling Bertarung satu sama lain di Arena. Apapun Ras dan Profesi diterima diArena ini. Umur tidak menghalangi bagi siapapun yang ingin ikut.

Syarat:

Kira-Kira harus memiliki Level Minimal 50.

Peserta diharapkan Tidak melakukan pertarungan diluar Arena.

Hadiah bagi Pemenang :

Rosselfheim akan membantumu jika kamu dalam Kesulitan.

Pedang Rank-S yang merupakan Pedang dari Ratu Gabriel, 'Light True'.

...]

Naruto Menyeringai melihat Reward yang akan diberikan jika bisa memenangkan Game seperti ini. Sebuah Pedang Rank-S, Dan akan melengkapi Syarat untuk Menggunakan Skill Santoryuu miliknya.

Naruto kemudian pergi Meninggalkan Kerumunan itu dan Berjalan Santai menuju Tempat Pendaftaran peserta. Tanpa disadarinya, Naruto Lupa melanjutkan membaca akibat Senangnya melihat salah satu Hadiah adalah Pedang Rank-S. Jika dia Melanjutkan membacanya pasti dia membaca Hadiah Ketiga atau Hadiah Utama yang pasti diperebutkan oleh Separuh Laki-Laki yang Bermain Royal Kingdom.

[...

Perempuan maka Akan dijadikan Princess Rosselfheim oleh Ratu Gabriel sedangkan Jika laki-laki maka akan Dijadikan Suami dari Ratu Gabriel.

P.S :Maksimal Peserta Sekitar 1.000 Player.]

Naruto sekarang tengah duduk Diruang Istirahat. Setelah mendaftar dan Mendapatkan No.999 sekaligus masuk kedalam Grup D. Pertempuran ini dibagi menjadi 4 Grup. 250 Peserta di Satu Grup, Untung Saja Naruto sempat Menyelinap dikerumunan Antrian dan Berhasil mendapatkan Nomor peserta ke-999. Grup Naruto akan dimulai Terakhir setelah A, B dan C. 20 Menit yang lalu, Grup A sudah Dimulai. Naruto memilih Log-Out sebentar karena Grup D kira-kira akan Bermain 3 Jam lagi.

...

...

...

Tit-Tit-Tit-Tit

Naruto duduk Sembujung sambil Melihat Naruko yang sedang tidur dan Memakai Nerve Gear tanda kalau Naruko sedang Bermain Game RKO. Naruto melirik Jam Lemari yang terbuat dari Emas diPojok Kamar Naruko, Jam 13.49. Naruto berdiri dan Berjalan kepintu.

Ceklek...

Naruto menuruni Tangga kelantai 1 dan Duduk istirahat diRuang Keluarga. Kushina yang berjalan lewat didepannya ditanyai.

"Kaa-Chan...Mana Para 'Uchiha' itu ?" Tanya Naruto dengan Penekanan dikata 'Uchiha'.

"Sudah Pulang..." Jawab Kushina singkat. Sebelum Seringai menggoda muncul diwajahnya. "...Kenapa ? Apa Kau Kangen pada Tunanganmu itu ?"

Naruto menatap datar Ibunya kemudian menghela Napas. Memikirkan bagaimana jadinya jika dia akan Menikah dengan Satsuki dan Naruko. Memikirkannya saja membuat Naruto pusing tujuh Keliling.

"Argh" Pusing Naruto. Naruto kemudian berjalan keluar Rumah.

Diluar tampak Ramai karena Jalan Raya yang Macet. Maklum hari Weekend begini banyak Orang berlibur.

Naruto dijalan kadang bertemu teman-teman Sekolahnya. Naruto baru kembali masuk Sekolah pada hari Senin tepatnya 9 Hari lagi. Naruto naik ke-kelas 3, Sedangkan Naruko naik ke-kelas 2. Naruto, Naruko, Sasuke dan Satsuki sebenarnya Satu Sekolah. Naruto dan Sasuke adalah Saingan sejak Sekolah Dasar. Popularitas masing-masing juga Seimbang. Naruto sang Pangeran Musim Panas dan Sasuke sang Pangeran Musim Dingin. Itachi ? Itachi kuliah diUniversitas Konoha diTahun Ke-Tiga. Naruto, Naruko, Sasuke dan Satsuki dijuluki Muson 4 Musim. Kenapa ?

Naruto sang Pangeran musim panas, Rambut Kuningnya seakan Menyala berwarna Matahari. Tatapan yang dapat Menghangatkan Jiwa dan Ucapan yang Polos memanaskan Wajah Gadis bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Naruko sang Putri Musim Semi, Sifatnya yang mudah Bergaul dan Membawa Keceriaan bagi siapapun yang mendekatinya seperti dalam Keadaan Mekarnya Ratusan Bunga Musim semi yang membahagiakan.

Sasuke sang Pangeran Musim Dingin, Tatapan Tajamnya Membekukan Jiwa dan Ucapan yang dingin tajam menusuk para Hati Gadis-Gadis. Wajah Datar seperti Triplek menambah kesan 'Cool' dalam dirinya.

Satsuki sang Putri musim Gugur, Sifat yang kadang Dingin tapi Juga Hangat sangat Cocok dengan Musim Gugur. Kecantikan dan Keanggunannya menumbuhkan Buah-Buah cinta para Lelaki tapi juga dapat menggugurkan Daun-Daun Patah hati akibat Sifatnya yang Dingin kepada Para Lelaki yang coba mendekatinya.

Hmm itulah Ke-Empat Artis Konoha Highschool. UPK atau Uchiha Police Konoha merupakan Organisasi Keamanan Jepang, Seperti Layaknya MI-7 di Inggris.

Naruto berjalan masuk kedalam sebuah Salon Kecantikan.

Kliing...

"Ada yang bisa kubantu ? tuan" Tanya Seseorang seperti Banci mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Naruto.

"Kitsune no Namikaze" Desis Naruto. Banci itu menatapnya Hormat.

"Silahkan Masuk Naruto-Sama...Beberapa hari ini anda tidak kelihatan" Ujar Banci itu.

"Sume, Tutup Toko ini lalu masuklah keMarkas...Ada hal yang perlu Kubicarakan kepada Seluruh Anggota" Ucap Naruto Tegas.

"Ha'i Naruto-Sama"

Sume pun Menutup Pintu dan Mengurus salon.

menatap mereka datar kemudian melanjutkan Bicaranya.

"Jadi, Aku Punya misi untuk Kalian" Ujar Naruto Tegas. Para Anak buahpun mendengarkan dengan Serius.

"Kalian kutugaskan Mencuri Cincin 'Love Ring' dan Kalung 'Evalior' di Museum Paris. Kudengar Cincin dan Kalung itu adalah Perhiasan milik Juliet dikisah Juliet dan Romeo" Ujar Naruto datar dengan Tatapan Tajam khas Elang mencari Mangsa.

"Kuberi Batas Waktu sampai 3 Hari Lagi...Kalau dalam waktu 3 Hari tidak datang

'Bagaimana denganmu ?'

[Aku berhasil mengalahkan Sisi Gelapku dalam Pertarungan duel...Sedangkan Bijuu-Bijuu yang lain mungkin terlalu Malas atau lagi Tidak kuat menghadapi Sisi Gelap masing-masing...Kau ingatkan saat Tadi aku bilang Kalau Dragon Crystal itu terpengaruh energi Jahat Yamata no Orochi] Ujar Kyuubi.

'Ya aku masih ingat' Jawab Naruto.

[Sebenarnya Yamata no Orochi adalah Sisi Gelap dari Bijuu Hachibi dan Menyebarkan Aura Jahat diseluruh Dunia] Jelas Kyuubi.

'Ooh' Gumam Naruto melihat Pertarungan kembali. Dimana saat ini Pemuda berambut Mangkok telak Menghajar habis-habisan pemuda berambut Merah Bata. Tapi, Pertandingan ini berakhir dengan Pemuda Berambut merah Bata sebagai Pemenangnya. Sebelum Itu, Naruto mengecek dulu Statnya.

"Open Stat's Window"

Ding...

[Nama :Naruto

Sekutu :Kyuubi

Profesi :Shinobi

Gelar :God of Bijuu

Level :50

Fame :22.750

HP :5.000

MP :2.500

Strenght :70

Agility :47

Vitality :64

Wisdom :55

Intelligence :122

Charisma :93

Luck :139

Offence :

Fisik :125-130

Magic :Tidak ada

Defence :90

Magic Resistance :Tidak ada ]

"Yosh Ganbatte Naruto" Semangat Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

[Juara dari Grup C adalah Gaara...Selanjutnya Grup D akan bertanding]

Pengumuman Itu membuat Naruto turun kearena bersama 244 peserta lainnya.

"Fyuuh~" Desah Naruto saat berada ditengah-tengah. Hitung mundur dimulai.

[...1...] Naruto menutup Matanya erat.

[...2...] Tangannya menggegam Pedang Blood Executor dan Black Phantom dengan Erat.

[...3...] Jubah merahnya berkibar ditiup angin.

[...4...] Blood Executor diselimuti Api dan Black Phantom diselimuti Petir.

[...5...] Matanya Terbuka menampakan Iris Ruby Vertikal menyeramkan.

Cliing...

Naruto menghilang dan tiba-tiba muncul diatas Arena dengan Pipi yang dikembungkan.

"Gouka Mekakyu" Ombak Api menyapu seluruh Arena dengan Cepat. Naruto menatap beringas 2 Buah Bor Melayang cepat kearahnya.

Traaank...

Traaank...

Naruto melepas Semburannya dan langsung menahan 2 Bor tadi dengan Kedua pedangnya.

Duaagh...

Duaagh...

Dengan Merubah kedua kakinya menjadi Batu, Naruto menendang Kedua Bor itu dengan Keras kebawah.

Blaaarh...

Naruto turun kembali ditengah Arena yang hampir seluruhnya terbakar. Naruto mengawasi sekitar dan Melihat kalau masih ada Puluhan Player yang masih hidup walau banyak diantara mereka yang HP nya tinggal Setengah ataupun sudah mencapai Titik Merah.

[S-s-Sungguh Me-mengejutkan sekali pemirsa...Peserta no.999 ini telah memberikan Serangan Kejutan yang hampir meluluh lantahkan Semua peserta...Saat ini yang telah Mati atau Log-Out ada 137 Peserta berarti diarena hanya tinggal 113 Peserta yang masih hidup]

Naruto menghela Napas, ini akan menjadi lebih sedikit Susah. Karena yang tidak mati setelah Terkena Skill Api Rank-S miliknya berarti Memiliki Level sekitar diatas Level 100. Dan kemungkinan Naruto adalah satu-satunya Player dengan Level 50 DiArena ini.

"Sialan Kau" Umpat seorang Pemuda berambut Coklat dengan Tato merah dipipinya.

"Guk Guk" Anjing Putih Sebesar Singa juga disamping pemuda itu juga Menggogong.

"Cih Akan kuhabisi kau" Geram Pemuda berambut Biru muda sambil berlari kearah Naruto dengan Pedang sebesar Manusia. Pemuda itu. Pemuda itu Menyerang Naruto dengan Pedangnya, Tapi Naruto menangkisnya dengan Pedang Black Phantom ditangan kirinya.

Traaank...

Pemuda itu menyeringai. "CHOJURO SEKARANG"

"HA'I"

Traaank...

Bruaaakh...

Naruto terlempar keras dan menggelinding ditanah. Naruto menatap Tajam duo Player berambut biru itu. Sebelum kembali menyerang, Naruto harus kembali melompat kesamping ketika ada 1 Bor angin akan mengenainya.

Blaaarh...

Tapi, tidak hanya ada 1 tapi ada 2. Saat ini 1 Bor itu sudah didepan Naruto. Merasa tidak ada Waktu menghindar, Naruto dengan cepat melepas Blood Executor dari Tangan kanannya lalu membuat Sebuah Rasengan. Rasengan itu ditabrakan Bor angin itu.

Dzzzzeeeeeeetttt...

Desingan Angin sangat keras beradu. Naruto dengan Mata yang masih Iris Ruby Vertikal menandakan kalau dirinya menggunakan Skill Human Kyuubi mode.

Blaaarh...

Bor itu melesat ketanah Samping Naruto hingga menabraknya dengan keras. Naruto yang berhasil membelokan Bor itu, Langsung mengambil pedang Blood Executornya lagi lalu ditancapkan diperut Pemuda berambut Coklat yang tengah Terkapar diTanah itu.

Jleeeeb...

Pyaaaar...

Naruto menyeringai lalu menatap Tajam Puluhan Peserta yang menatapnya Tajam juga.

'Jika aku bertarung dengan Mereka semua, Kemungkinanku untuk menang hanyalah 40%...Itupun Jika Aku dalam bertarung All out...Tidak, itu akan sangat beresiko. Apalagi dengan aku belum meningkatkan Skill Kyuubi Human Form keLevel 5 atas...Apa sebaiknya aku gunakan itu...Ya...Aku harus menggunakannya' Batin Naruto berpikir. Naruto kemudian membuka Inventorynya lalu menekan Sebuah Item yang berjudul 'Ophiotaurus Heart'.

Cliing...

Sebuah Jantung berbentuk Aneh yang masih berdetak kini berada ditangannya.

"Heeei Apa yang kau munculkan itu ?" Tanya Pembawa Pedang Besar tadi, Namanya Sui. Chojuro disebelahnya Sweatdrop.

Tanpa menjawab, Naruto langsung memakan Jantung itu mentah-mentah. Menahan untuk tidak muntah karena Bau darah dan Mayat yang berada di Jantung itu. Rasa Pahit menyelimuti tenggorokannya. Naruto memakan Jantung itu Sampai Habis. Darah disekitar Mulutnya menambah Kesan mengerikan dalam diri Naruto, Apa lagi mata Ruby vertikal yang masih ada.

"Hiii~"

"Mengerikan"

"Dasar Aneh"

Itulah Komentar-Komentar dari para Penonton yang melihatnya.

Naruto menyeringai setelah merasa kekuatan yang besar muncul didalam tubuhnya. Aura Merah tiba-tiba muncul disekitar tubuh Naruto.

"Saatnya...Giliranku yang akan menyerang kembali" Desisnya. Aura Merah tadi langsung melesat menuju Sui dan Chojuro.

Blaaaaarh...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Review:

Q: Alma Restu44

Type your review here. Waaah next please serasa baca LMS.

A: Sebenarnya Ide ini memang berasal dari LMS, Tapi nggak berani Buat LMS dific ini. Makanya saya rubah Royal Road menjadi Royal Kingdom, Tentunya Cerita yang berbeda pula.

Q: Jainal Lucifel

jadi, Chapter 2 nanti naruto keluarin kyubi biar bisa menang berantemnya? kalo itu sih menurut saya, kan gak mungkin naruto dkk bisa menang jikalau musuhnya banyak kaya gitu, kalau tanya tentang ceritanya menurut ane sih bagus, humornya gak garing, dan penulisannya rapi.

Jadi samangatnya Thor..

OKE Lanjut.

A: Terima kasih, Naruto lebih memilih tidak membunuh Semua Naga karena Naga-Naga itu terhipnotis oleh Ophiotaurus. Eeeit anda lupa dengan Naruko. Naruko itu Tenshi level 41 Ya jadi jangan sembarangan Menilai kekuatannya. Arigato Gozhaimazta...

Q: Yuuki Liong

kalau boleh saya tau, senpai SMP mana? soalnya kakak kelas saya hari jumat nanti juga liburan ke Bali.

A: Saya Dari SMP Pgri 9 Sidoarjo. Dan baru saja Jadi Allumni sekolah itu, Saya sekarang sudah SMK kelas 1 (tapi masih belum mendaftar).

...

Oke Saya minta, anda menyarankan sebuah Charachter OC. Mau 2 atau 3 juga nggak pa-pa. Sebutin Nama, Bentuk Avatar, Pedang dan Skillnya.

Chapter Depan, Sasuke dan Satsuki akan muncul di RKO jadi tidak perlu Risau bagi Sasuke Lover's.

Pair :Naruto x Naruko dan Satsuki (In Reality)

Naruto x Naruko, Satsuki, Gabriel dan Lain-Lain. (In Game RKO)

Sasuke x Sakura (Reality)

Sasuke x Sakura, Karin, Ino dan Lainnya. (In Game RKO)

Kirito x Asuna (Reality and Game Forever)

And More Pairing.

...

Just one Question.

Tingkatan di Skill Setelah Beginner itu apa ?

...

Oke, Kalau ada Kesalahan tolong beritahu aku. Review, Favorite, Follow, Kritik dan Flame diterima sampai Kapanpun Juga :).

Tenang Saja, Flame tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa padaku. Bagiku Flame malah menambah Semangat Berkreasi dengan lebih Baik. Itu Saja, Jadi...

Jaa Nee~


	3. Chapter 3

Black, White or Gray

By NightHunter12

...

Chapter 3 - Power of God

Cliing...

Sebuah Jantung berbentuk Aneh yang masih berdetak kini berada ditangannya.

"Heeei Apa yang kau munculkan itu ?" Tanya Pembawa Pedang Besar tadi, Namanya Sui. Chojuro disebelahnya Sweatdrop.

Tanpa menjawab, Naruto langsung memakan Jantung itu mentah-mentah. Menahan untuk tidak muntah karena Bau darah dan Mayat yang berada di Jantung itu. Rasa Pahit menyelimuti tenggorokannya. Naruto memakan Jantung itu Sampai Habis. Darah disekitar Mulutnya menambah Kesan mengerikan dalam diri Naruto, Apa lagi mata Ruby vertikal yang masih ada.

"Hiii~"

"Mengerikan"

"Dasar Aneh"

Itulah Komentar-Komentar dari para Penonton yang melihatnya.

Naruto menyeringai setelah merasa kekuatan yang besar muncul didalam tubuhnya. Aura Merah tiba-tiba muncul disekitar tubuh Naruto.

"Saatnya...Giliranku yang akan menyerang kembali" Desisnya. Aura Merah tadi langsung melesat menuju Sui dan Chojuro.

Blaaaaarh...

"Shit...Panas" Umpat Sui menyelimuti dirinya dengan Air. Chojuro disebelahnya juga diselimuti Air. Aura merah tadi memiliki Suhu sangat panas sekitar 50 Derajat Celcius.

...

DiPodium Ratu.

Gabriel tersenyum merasakan Kekuatan yang sangat kuat berasal dari Naruto.

"Fufufufu Sepertinya Player itu hebat juga...Kalau tidak salah yang dimakan Player itu adalah Jantung Ophiotaurus... Sama seperti yang dimakan Sirzech" Gumam Gabriel menatap penuh Penasaran pada Naruto yang hanya berdiri dengan Aura merah bergejolak liar.

"Tapi...Sirzech hanya menggigitnya 5 Kali sedangkan yang lainnya dia simpan untuk adiknya...Jika Sirzech yang hanya Menggigitnya 5 Kali saja memiliki Kekuatan Dewa yang disebut 'Power of Destruction' begitu Hebat sampai Bisa menguasai Tingkat ke-2 Yaitu 'True Form' lalu Bagaimana jika ada Player yang memakan sepe-"

Wuuuuush...

...

Angin Bergejolak Tinggi. Panas tadi sudah menghilang digantikan Aura yang sangat Berat hingga mampu Membuat Player Ber-Level 150 Kebawah mengalami efek Stun.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas. Sebuah bola Energi merah kehitaman sebesar 3 Kali lebih besar dari Bola Basket tercipta.

"Rasengan Destruction" Gumam Naruto datar. Naruto menatap datar melihat 59 Peserta yang tersisa sedang menggabungkan Kekuatan Barrier Pertahanan.

Naruto berjalan pelan Kearah Barrier yang berjarak 30 Meter dari dirinya.

Peluh Menetes dari Semua Peserta yang didalam Barrier.

Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap

Deg-Deg-Deg-Deg-Deg-Deg-Deg

Setiap Langkah kaki Naruto mengimbangi Detak Jantung Para lawannya. Player yang Memiliki serangan Jarak Jauh seperti Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh mencoba menyerangnya.

"Light Spear"

"Holy Arrow"

"Fire Cannon"

"Flame Arrow"

"Demonic Strom"

"Ancient Glue"

Traaank...

Traaank...

Traaank...

Sayangnya semua sia-sia dihadapan Jinchuriki Bijuu terkuat. Semua serangan Jarak jauh ditangkisnya menggunakan Pedang Black Phantom di Tangan kirinya.

Traaank...

Traaank...

Traaank...

Traaank...

Traaank...

Naruto terus menangkis dan Menangkis selama acara berjalannya mendekati Barrier. Sampai Naruto berjarak 2 Meter, Naruto berlari Cepat dan Menghantamkan Rasengan Destruction dengan Barrier Gabungan itu.

Blaaaaaarh...

Wuuuush...

Angin-Angin Bergejolak saat Rasengan Destruction berbenturan dengan Barrier gabungan.

Wuuuush...

"S-Sial" Umpat Sui menahan Terjangan serangan itu.

Wiiiing...

Duaaaaarh...

Asap Mengepul menyelimuti Arena. Tidak terlihat apapun karena Asap yang sangat tebal tersebut.

Saat Asap menghilang, Para Penonton hanya melihat 1 Orang yang masih berdiri tegak dipinggir Arena. Rambut Merah, Mata Biru Es dan Jubah Merah dengan Kilatan api Hitam dibawah menandakan Kalau yang menang adalah...Naruto.

[P-P-Pemenang Grup D adalah...Naruto]

Proookk...

Proookk...

Proookk...

Suara Tepuk tangan bergemuruh. Naruto tersenyum Kecil.

Ding...

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Strenght meningkat 49 Poin (+49 STR)

Offense meningkat 45 poin (+45 Ofs)

Agility meningkat 47 poin (+47 Agi)

Fighting Spirit meningkat 50 poin (+50 Fis)

Fame meningkat 2.000 poin (+2.000 Fame)]

[Skill Baru : Power of Destruction

Sebuah Skill Dewa yang didapat dari memakan Jantung Ophiotaurus. +40% Atk. Damage +40%.

Skill Power of Destruction : Beginner : Level 1 | 80%]

[Skill Cakra Kyuubi Human Form : Beginner : Level 4 | 40%

Skill Sword Mastery : Beginner : Level 3 | 60%]

"Haaah" Desah Naruto. Pencapaian yang sangat Sangat Bagus, Langsung Level Up 30 Level. "Skill Shinobi Open"

Ding...

[Cakra Control : Beginner : Level 4 | 10%]

[Illussion : Beginner : Level 1 | 0%]

[Segel Cakra : Beginner : Level 1 | 0%]

[Cakra Elemen Api : Beginner : Level 9 | 45%]

[Fire Enchant : Beginner : Level 5 | 80%]

[Cakra Elemen Air : Beginner : Level 2 | 10%]

[Water Enchant : Beginner : Level 1 | 30%]

[Cakra Elemen Petir : Beginner : Level 6 | 20%]

[Thunder Enchant : Beginner : Level 6 | 20%]

[Cakra Elemen Angin : Beginner : Level 4 | 30%]

[Wind Enchant : Beginner : Level 3 | 25%]

[Cakra Elemen Tanah : Beginner : Level 2 | 40%]

[Earth Enchant : Beginner : Level 1 | 10%]

[Kekkei Genkai : -]

"Fyuh~ Ternyata Elemen Air dan Anginku sama...Kalau begitu hanya tinggal Menggabungkannya saja" Gumam Naruto sebelum Keluar dari Arena.

...

...

...

Naruto menatap datar ke-tiga Finalist yang lain. Dari Finalist Grup A yaitu 'Hasake', Pemuda Berambut Biru dongker dengan Gaya Rambut Pantat Ayam dan Bermata Onyx, Finalist Grup B yaitu 'Hyuuji', Pemuda berambut Hitam panjang sepinggang dan Bermata Putih alias Tidak ada Pupilnya dan yang dari Grup C yaitu 'Gaara', Pemuda berambut Merah Bata dan Bermata Jade.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu ?" Tanya Naruto dengan Senyum palsu. Ketiga Finalist itu menatap Datar Naruto kemudian duduk diruang Istirahat. Naruto juga duduk disamping Hasake. Naruto melirik Hasake, Entah kenapa Rambut pemuda ini sepertinya sangat Familiar.

[Babak Semi-final akan dimulai...Pertandingan pertama, Peserta no.007 melawan Peserta no.459...Untuk Pertandingan Selanjutnya, Peserta no.501 dan Peserta no.999 harap Bersiap-siap] Suara Pemberitahuan itu terdengar nyaring.

Hasake dan Hyuuji pergi kearena meninggalkan Naruto dengan Gaara. Gaara kelihatan memakan Sebuah Camilan sedangkan Naruto sedang Melamun atau lebih tepatnya mencoba bertemu dengan Kyuubi dialam bawah sadarnya.

...

"KYUUUBI...KYUUUBI" Teriak Naruto keras. Dilihatnya lagi Penjara besar yang didalamnya sangat Gelap itu.

"KYUUUBI...KYUUUBI...KYUU-"

"Diam Baka" Naruto tersentak mendengar ada Suara Feminim yang imut didalam Penjara itu. Naruto perlahan mendekat ke Jeruji besi itu.

"Kyuubi" Panggil Naruto pelan.

"Apa ?"

"UUUAAA"

Byuur...

Naruto terduduk diGenangan Air akibat Kaget melihat ada seorang Gadis Cantik, Berambut Oranye dan Bermata Ruby Vertikal. Apalagi Gadis itu sekarang memakai Yukata yang semakin membuatnya kelihatan Cantik.

"S-siapa kau ?" Tanya Naruto mencoba Santai walaupun Sebenarnya dirinya Tegang.

"Eh? kau tidak tahu aku?" Tanya Balik Gadis itu.

"Tentu saja tidak...Kau muncul tidak jelas ditempat Antah berantah seperti ini" Jawab Naruto. Gadis itu Sweatdrop sebentar kemudian Mendengus.

"Namaku adalah Kurama, Wujud Manusia dari Kyuubi...Bagaimana? cantik kan ?" Ujar Kurama Ge'er. Naruto Sweatdrop tapi tetap mengangguk.

"Aku Baru tahu kalau Ternyata Bijuu terkuat adalah Seorang Wanita" Gumam Naruto. Kyuubi terbelalak.

"Eh? Apa ? Kau baru tahu kalau aku seorang Wanita" Ucap Kurama tak percaya.

"Ya" Jawab Naruto singkat membuat Kurama melongo.

"A-Ap-apa ? A-Aku kira K-Kau sudah tahu saat Pertemuan pertama kita Kemarin" Ucap Kurama Gagap. Naruto mendengus.

"Huh Kalau kemarin saat aku memanggilmu dengan Suffix -Chan itu aku bermaksud Mengejekmu...Kukira kau Jantan, Ternyata Seorang Gadis Cantik jadi-jadian" Ujar Naruto Datar. Walau Hati senang karena disebut Cantik tapi diAkhir kata Naruto membuat Kesenangan itu Hancur berkeping-keping.

"K-Kau..." Kurama menundukan kepalanya. Dahi Naruto mengkerut Heran.

"Haaah Terserah" Desah Kurama mendongakan Kepala. "Jadi, Mau apa kau kemari ?"

"Hmm Aku ingin bertanya kepadamu...Kelemahan dari Kekuatan Ichibi itu apa Ya ?" Tanya Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Un! Shukaku adalah Bijuu pengguna Fuinjutsu dan Elemen Angin...Tapi, Dia menggabungkan Elemen Angin dengan pasir menggunakan Fuinjutsu sehingga Shukaku bisa mengendalikan Pasir"

"..."

"Shukaku adalah pemegang Gulungan Elemen Fuujin sekaligus Bijuu Pengendali Pasir. Shukaku pasti tidak mungkin menyerahkan Gulungan itu pada Kontenernya saat ini. Jadi Panda tersebut hanya bisa memakai Pasir...Kelemahan Pasir adalah Air" Jelas Kurama.

"Air ya...Lalu apa maksudmu dengan Gulungan Elemen Fuujin ?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Gulungan Elemen Fuujin adalah Gulungan kumpulan Ninjutsu Elemen Angin berRank-S Keatas" Jawab Kurama.

"Oh" Gumam Naruto. Naruto kemudian Menatap tajam Kurama.

"Apa lihat-lihat ?" Tanya Ketus Kurama.

"jika seorang Jinchuriki mati...Apakah Bijuu nya akan berpindah Lagi ketubuh yang lain ?" Tanya Naruto serius.

"Cih...Tentu saja tidak, Kami tidak seperti Pet yang Jika pemiliknya Mati, Maka Pet itu akan Hilang juga...Kami Juga berbeda dengan 'Sacred Gear' yang berisi Jiwa Suatu Mahkluk...Sacred Gear yang mempunyai Jiwa dapat Berpindah Kontener terserah yang mereka mau saat pemilik mereka sudah mencapai Level 100...kami Para Bijuu bisa keluar dari sini setelah Mengalahkan Jinchuriki kami sendiri, Saat Jinchuriki kami sudah Sampai di Level 250 maka Secara Otomatis Jinchuriki diharuskan siap dalam menghadapi Bijuu mereka sendiri..."

"..."

"...Jika Sang Jinchuriki kalah, Maka Bijuu akan Bebas selama 1 Minggu penuh dan Setelah 1 Minggu maka Bijuu masuk ke dalam Jinchuriki yang Baru...Tapi, Berbeda denganku yang Letak Penyegelan diPulau Jingga, Gobi dan Hachibi disegel diLuar 7 Pulau Utama...Gobi dan Hachibi akan mendapatkan Jinchuriki jika ada Seorang Player memasuki Pulau mereka...Sedangkan Jika Bijuu yang kalah, Maka Bijuu akan Permanen ditubuhnya bahkan Sampai Didunia Nyata Sekalipun Sampai Orang yang memainkan ini Mati maka Bijuu akan Bebas kembali Di RKO" Jelas Kurama dengan Seringai mengerikan.

"Huh !? Apa Maksudmu dengan sampai didunia nyata itu ?" Tanya Naruto serius. Kurama memasang Seringai Mengejek.

"Hee Apa kau kira Kami hanyalah NPC biasa ? Kami adalah Ciptaan langsung dari Rikudou Sennin...Nama Aslinya, Outsutsuki Hagoromo"

Deg...

"O-Outsutsuki!" Kaget Naruto. Jelas saja Kaget, Clan Outsutsuki adalah Clan yang sudah dinyatakan Punah 200 Tahun yang lalu. Tapi, Cabang-Cabang Klan tersebut masih ada. Uzumaki, Hyuuga, Uchiha, Kaguya dan Senju adalah Pecahan-Pecahan dari Clan tersebut.

"Royal Kingdom Online atau sering disingkat RKO bukanlah Game Sembarangan...Game ini adalah Rencana Utama Outsutsuki dalam Menguasai Dunia...Rencana Pertama gagal saat Seorang Bocah berhasil mengalahkan sekaligus membunuh Salah satu Clan Outsutsuki didalam Game 'Sword Art Online' yaitu Outsutsuki Akihiko" Seringai cantik muncul diwajahnya melihat Naruto mematung diam.

"Kami para Bijuu dan Ke-Tiga dewa Naga serta Eksistensi Kuat lainnya bukanlah Sembarang NPC Tapi Seorang AI...Tapi, Hanya aku dan Yami yang bisa keluar dari Game ini sesuka hati...Kami bisa berada didunia nyata saat kami mau...Aku tahu siapa sebenarnya kau Naruto...Atau harus kupanggil dengan Nama Namikaze Naruto seorang Mafia Yakuza pemimpin 'Kitsune' dengan Nama samaran 'Menma'...Apa aku salah Naruto-Kunhh~"

"..." Naruto menatap geram kearah Kurama yang masih menyeringai Cantik.

"RKO adalah game Buatan gabungan dengan ...Sebe-"

"Cukup"

"Eh? Apa ka-"

"AKU BILANG CUKUP" Kurama terdiam saat Naruto berteriak. "...Dunia ini...Hanyalah Milikku...Hanya aku yang boleh menguasainya...Yang akan Menjadi Kaisar Dunia ini, Bukanlah Outsutsuki...Tapi, NAMIKAZE...Dunia ini harus tunduk pada 1 Clan dan Bukan 2 Clan...Clan itu hanyalah NAMIKAZE" Naruto berbalik membelakangi Kurama.

"..." Kurama hanya terdiam menatap Punggung Naruto dengan Pandangan yang susah diartikan.

"Jika Clan Outsutsuki berniat Menguasai Dunia...Maka, Aku sebagai Pangeran dari Clan Namikaze akan melawan mereka... Tidak peduli jika salah satu Sekutu mereka berada diTubuhku saat ini...Karena aku adalah...KAISAR YANG AKAN MENGUSAI DUNIA"

Greeep...

Naruto tersentak saat ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari Belakang. Kurama sekarang tengah memeluk Naruto dari Belakang. Tinggi Kurama sejajar dengan Leher Naruto.

"Fyuh~ Sudah kuduga kalau kau adalah Orang yang dibicarakan Jiji Naruto-Kun" Lega Kurama. Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan. "...Jiji pernah berkata pada Kami...Kalau Suatu saat nanti kami akan Menemukan Seseorang yang dapat menyatukan dan membimbing kami...Aku yakin seseorang itu adalah Kau...Jadi, Jangan pikir kau sendirian Naruto-Kun"

Naruto berbalik dan balas Memeluk Kurama. Naruto tersenyum Tulus dan Mengelus-elus Kepala Kurama.

"Aishiteru~ Naru-Kun" Ucap Kurama memejamkan mata. Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Hm Aishiteru~ mo Kuu-Chan" Ucap Naruto membuat Pipi Kurama merona.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan pertama ?" Tanya Kurama.

"Langkah Pertama...Membuat sebuah Guild yang berisi Orang-Orang yang akan melawan Outsutsuki...Lagipula, Kita tidak tahu sekuat dan Berapa Orang Outsutsuki yang akan menjadi lawan kita Bukan ?"

"Ya...Hmm Sepertinya ini adalah Giliranmu bertarung Naru-Kun" Ujar Kurama.

"Ya...Aku harus pergi" Naruto melepas pelukannya dan Menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Meninggalkan Kurama yang tersenyum.

...

Naruto melirik Gaara yang juga meliriknya. Seringai Maniak bertarung muncul diwajah keduanya.

[Pertandingan Antara Hasake dengan Hyuuji telah selesai...Pemenangnya Hasake]

Terdengar Banyak Riuhan dan Tepuk tangan diluar sana. Gaara berjalan keluar diikuti Naruto.

Setelah Sampai disamping Arena berbentuk Persegi. Mereka melihat 30% Arena yang memiliki Luas 2500 Meter persegi itu telah Hancur. Tapi, Dengan Kekuatan Sihir Waktu milik Gabriel Arena Kembali seperti semula.

(Diket :Panjang Arena = 50 Meter. Lebar Arena = 50 Meter.

Ditanya :Luas ?

Jawab :Panjang X Lebar = Luas

50 X 50 = 2500)

Sihir Waktu adalah Sihir yang Langka sama seperti Sihir Gravity. Sihir Waktu adalah Sihir yang Sangat Boros Mana. Buktinya Mana Gabriel yang tadi 100% sekarang hanya tinggal 60%.

Gaara dengan Shunshin Pasir muncul di Arena sebelah Utara. Naruto dengan Santai memasukan kedua tangannya keSaku Celana Jeans miliknya lalu berjalan Santai memasuki Arena.

Sampai Diarena, Naruto dan Gaara sudah berhadap-hadapan dengan Jarak 40 Meter.

[Pemirsa...Kita hitung bersama-sama pertandingan Babak Semi-Final kedua ini. Peserta no. 501, Gaara melawan Peserta no.999, Naruto...]

[...5...] Pasir Gaara mulai keluar dari Benda Seperti Guci besar dipunggungnya.

[...4...] Aura merah bermunculan Disekitar tubuh Naruto.

[...3...] Pasir dalam jumlah Banyak berdiri dibelakang Gaara.

[...2...] Power of Destruction milik Naruto bergejolak liar disekitar Naruto.

[...1...] Aura berat Semakin Tinggi.

[MULAI]

Wuuuush...

Bleeeeerh...

Tsunami Pasir setinggi 10 Meter dikeluarkan Gaara. Tsunami Power of Destruction setinggi 10 Meter juga dikeluarkan Naruto.

...

Dibalcony

Disinggasananya Gabriel harus tak bisa tak terbelalak saat serangan Naruto.

'A-Apa Tsunami Power of Destruction...A-Aku tidak pernah melihat Power of Destruction se-Cair itu...Biasanya Power of Destruction adalah Cairan benda Keras...Tapi, Tidak Secair itu...Naruto, Kau sungguh menarik' Batin Kaget Gabriel.

...

Ya sebenarnya Naruto mencampur Sihir Power of Destruction dengan Cakra Elemen Air dan Api sehingga Power of Destructionnya bisa bergerak mengalir seperti Air dan Membakar seperti Api (Bayangin aja kekuatan Aura merah milik Mikoto di Anime-K).

Blaaaarh...

Dentuman antara 2 Serangan Tsunami itu membuat Hembusan Angin yang Besar. Dengan kedua tangan yang masih disaku, Naruto berjalan kedepan 10 Meter dengan Membungkukan badan Sedikit dan Aura merah dipunggungnya bergejolak. Setelah Debu hasil tabrakan Kedua Serangan tadi menghilang Gaara menatap bingung Naruto yang berjalan santai.

Saat Jarak mereka tinggal 30 Meter, Naruto berhenti dan menegakan Badannya.

Blaaarh...

Aura Merah tersebut menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dengan Keras dan Kuat sehingga Tanah dibawah Naruto menjadi Kawah kecil. Kobaran Aura merah seperti Kobaran Api itu semakin Menggila. Gaara menatap Was-Was Naruto. Naruto tersenyum kecil dengan Kedua tangan yang dikeluarkan dari Saku Celana. Naruto dengan Kedua tangan yang mengada telah ada Sebuah Rasengan Destruction dimasing-masing Tangan. Naruto menyatukan kedua telapak tangan yang ada Rasengan destruction itu diatas Kepalanya. Bukannya Meledak atau menghilang, Kedua Rasengan Destruction itu malah Menyatu dan Menyelimuti Kedua Tangan Naruto.

'Outsutsuki...Bersiaplah...Aku...Akan...Datang'

Naruto dengan Santai mengarahkan Kedua tangan yang diselimuti Aura merah itu keGaara.

Bluuuuuuarrrhh...

Ledakan Aura Merah Melaju Cepat lurus kearah Gaara. Gaara dengan Panik langsung membuat Pertahanan Absolut terkuatnya dengan Pasir yang ada Warna Ungunya. (Naruto level 80 sedangkan Gaara level 169)

Duaaaarh...

Blaaaarh...

Tapi, Dalam 2 Detik Pertahanan itu Hancur dan Membuag Gaara terkena serangan itu. Ledakan Aura merah itu melambung tinggi hingga 20 Meter. Bahkan, Tempat Penonton tak Luput dari Kehancuran serangan itu. Jalur Ledakan Aura merah tadi seperti Lereng kecil dengan Lebar 2 Meter dan Kedalaman 5 Meter. Naruto tersenyum kecil, Matanya tetaplah Biru Es dan Menunjukan kalau dia tidak memakai Skill Kyuubi Human Mode

Asap menghilang dengan Cepat setelah ada Hembusan Angin keras. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya melihat Gaata dalam bentuk Manusia setengah Monster dan Sedang menatap tajam dirinya. HP Gaara terlihat Berwarna Kuning dan Tinggal 35%.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto entah pada Siapa.

'Hmm Sepertinya Anak itu memakai Skill 'Cakra Ichibi Human Form' tahap Intermediate' Jawab Kurama dalam Batinnya.

"Intermediate ?"

'Haaah Intermediate adalah Tingkatan skill saat Skill mencapai Level 31 Sampai 40...Tahap yang dia gunakan sekarang adalah Tahap perubahan Setengah mini Ichibi' Jawab Kurama.

"Ooh...Kalau sudah begini, Maka aku harus Menggunakan Elemen Air" Naruto berkosentrasi memikirkan Cara agar pertandingan ini cepat selesai.

"GROOOA MATI KAU NARUTO" Teriak Gaara menerjang Naruto dengan Cepat. Naruto menghindari semua serangan Gaara dengan Akurat.

"Cih Rasengan" Naruto dengan cepat membuat Rasengan dan Mengarahkannya pada Perut Gaara.

Breeesh...

Naruto tersentak, Rasengannya memang telak mengenai Perut Gaara hingga tembus kebelakang Punggungnya. Tapi, Tangannya tidak dapat ditarik kembali. Gaara menyeringai Kejam menahan perih diPerutnya. HP Milik Gaara tinggal 20% sedangakan Naruto masih Full 100%. Naruto tersentak saat banyak Pasir berkumpul dibelakangnya.

"Spear of Sand" Gumam Gaara HP nya tinggal 15% karena Masih Pendarahan. Naruto mencoba menarik tangannya tapi Tidak bisa akibat Tangannya seperti ditahan sesuatu. Pasir-Pasir dibelakangnya membentuk Banyak Tombak Pasir. 33 Tombak Pasir terbentuk dibelakangnya dan Dengan Cepat menusuk Naruto dari berbagai arah.

Jleeeb-Jleeeb-Jleeeb-Jleeeb-Jleeeb-Jleeeb-Jleeeb-Jleeeb-Jleeeb-Jleeeb-Jleeeb-Jleeeb-Jleeeb-Jleeeb-Jleeeb-Jleeeb-Jleeeb-Jleeeb-Jleeeb-Jleeeb-Jleeeb-Jleeeb-Jleeeb-Jleeeb-Jleeeb-Jleeeb-Jleeeb-Jleeeb-Jleeeb-Jleeeb-Jleeeb-Jleeeb-Jleeeb

"Coough" Naruto batuk darah bahkan sekujur tubuhnya juga seperti Mandi Darah. HP nya tinggal 20% dan Cepat Menurun. HP keduanya Menurun Cepat.

(Naruto) 20%

(Gaara) 10%

(Naruto) 18%

(Gaara) 9%

(Naruto) 16%

(Gaara) 8%

(Naruto) 14%

(Gaara) 7%

(Naruto) 12%

(Gaara) 6%

(Naruto) 10%

(Gaara) 5%

(Naruto) 8%

(Gaara) 4%

(Naruto) 6%

(Gaara) 3%

(Naruto) 4%

(Gaara) 2%

(Naruto) 2%

(Gaara) 1%

Pyaaaar...

"Revive" HP naruto secara Ajaib kembali 50% tapi tetap menurun. Naruto mendongak dan melihat seorang Wanita sekitar berumur 20 Tahun, Berambut Pirang sepunggung, Tanda 'Halo' melayang dikepalanya, Mata biru Shaphire yang sama seperti Mata Naruto diDunia Nyata, Gaun Dress putih mengkilap, 6 Pasang Sayap Merpati Putih dipunggung dan Mahkota Berlian putih dikepalanya. Naruto hanya bisa melihatnya sekilas karena kesadarannya telah hilang Sedetik kemudian.

...

"Ugh Apa yang terjadi ?" Bangun Naruto yang berada di Alam bawah sadarnya. Kepalanya sekarang tidur dipaha Kurama.

"Kau hampir saja Mati baka ? Tinggal 0,001 Detik lagi pasti kau sudah mati kalau saja Wanita itu tidak cepat Menyembuhkanmu" Jawab Kurama sambil memain-mainkan Rambut Merah Naruto. Naruto hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Kau tahu kan...Kalau aku tidak akan mati semudah itu...Walau aku tadi mati sekalipun aku masih bisa Hidup 5 Detik kemudian...Karena sekarang Aku mempunyai 9 nyawa karenamu" Ucap Naruto santai membuat Kurama mendengus.

"Huh Memangnya aku kucing yang punya 9 Nyawa" Dengus Kurama. Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Kau kan punya 9 Ekor"

"Hm"

"Eh? Kau marah ya?"

"Hm"

"Jawab Kuu-Chan"

"Hm"

"Kuu"

"Hm"

"Lama-Lama kau seperti Uchiha ya"

"Kau juga"

"..."

"..."

"Apa masih lama, Aku sadar" Ucap Naruto. Kurama menatap Naruto.

"Tidak, Tinggal 5 Menit lagi kau sadar" Jawab Kurama.

"Ooh Bisa kau Jelaskan tingkatan-tingkatan Skill 'Cakra Kyuubi Human Mode'" Minta Naruto.

"Ya...Boleh saja"

"..."

"Pertama-tama adalah Beginner (1-10), Disini kau bisa meningkatkan Attack, Defense, Damage, Speed dan Strenght 50% Lebih Banyak...kedua Talented, Disini Cakraku akan menyelimuti Tubuhmu seperti Rubah merah ekor 1 Transparan dan Kemampuan Regenerasimu akan Cepat..."

"..."

"...Ketiga Skilled (21-30), disini Ekormu akan menjadi 2 dan Kekuatan Fisikmu akan Bertambah 2 Kali lipat...Keempat Intermediate (31-40), Ekormu menjadi 3 dan Kekuatan Cakramu akan sangat kuat...Kelima Skillful (41-50), Ekormu menjadi 4 dan tubuhmu akan Sangat Panas sehingga dapat Menguapkan kulitmu dalam 2 Detik sehingga Penampilanmu seperti Daging dan Darah diselingi Warna Hitam Serta dapat melakukan Skill 'Membelah diri'...Keenam Seasoned (51-60), Ekormu menjadi 5 dan dapat Mengeluarkan Kelima Elemen secara bersamaan...Ketujuh Proficient (61-70), Ekormu menjadi 6 dan muncul Tulang-Tulang yang membentuk Kerangka Rubah serta bisa memiliki Elemen Ledakan atau Bakuton (Api + Tanah + Petir)...Kedelapan Experienced (71-80), Ekormu menjadi 7 dan Kau dapat mengeluarkan Laser Bijuudama sesukamu...Kesembilan Advanced (81-90), Ekormu menjadi 8 dan Berubah menjadi Kyuubi tanpa Kulit...Kesepuluh Senior (91-100), Ekormu menjadi 9 dan Dapat Berubah Menjadi Kyuubi tapi dengan Kekuatan Seperempat kekuatan asliku...Kesebelas sekaligus Terakhir yaitu Expert (100+), Kau akan kembali kebentuk Semula tapi Tubuhmu akan Bercahaya seperti Sinar mentari, Dalam Mode itu kau bisa merasakan Niat Jahat dan Kegelapan yang kuat dalam diri seseorang" Jelas Kurama panjang lebar tinggi sisi luas volume kuadrat kartesius pangkat 9.

"Hm...Ya sudah saatnya aku bangun" Naruto berdiri dan Meregangkan otot-ototnya. "Aah Hasuke, Entah kenapa aku merasa kenal dia"

"Naru-Kun" Panggil Kurama mendekati tubuh Naruto.

"Ya" Naruto membalikan badannya menatap Kurama yang bersemu merah.

"..." Cuuup. Kurama tanpa menjawab langsung mengecup bibir Naruto singkat.

"Eh?" Naruto sendiri malah Terdiam mematung, Kabel-Kabel diotaknya Sedang Konslet mendadak. "A-A-Ap-"

Cliiing...

Tubuh Naruto menghilang dengan Pusaran Cahaya.

...

"Ennggh" Naruto terbangun dari Pingsannya.

"Kau sudah Bangun?" Tanya Wanita yang tadi menolongnya. Naruto memutar bola matanya.

"Belum, Aku masih tidur" Jawab Naruto malas. Wanita itu mengangguk polos.

"Ooh !? kalau sudah bangun bilang ya" Ucap wanita itu tersenyum polos. Naruto menatap datar Wanita itu.

"Siapa kau ?" Tanya Naruto. Wanita itu mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku ?" Tanya Balik Wanita itu dan Dijawab Gelengan oleh Naruto.

"Melihat wajahmu saja baru sekarang" Ucap Naruto. Wanita itu sedikit Kaget mendengar perkataan jujur tersebut.

"Namaku Gabriel, Ratu Kerajaan Rosselfheim" Ujar Wanita itu yang bernama Gabriel. Naruto tampak tak terkejut.

"Oh"

"Err Naruto-San" Panggil Gabriel.

"Ya"

"Pertandingan Babak Final akan dimulai jika anda sudah siap"

"..." Tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto langsung pergi kekamar Mandi didekat Kasur Istirahatnya tadi.

Didalam Naruto langsung membuang Air Kecil dan Mengurangi Kebutuhan Buang Air Kecil yang tadi Penuh.

"Open Window Stat"

Ding...

[Nama :Naruto

Sekutu :Kyuubi

Profesi :Shinobi

Gelar :God of Bijuu

Level :103

Fame :25.800

HP :10.300

MP :5.150

Strenght :127

Agility :122

Vitality :136

Wisdom :138

Intelligence :132

Charisma :101

Luck :142

Offence :

Fisik :205-210

Magic :Power of Destruction

Defence :135

Magic Resistance :Infinite]

Naruto tak kuasa untuk tak menyeringai, Melihat Level yang dia dapatkan setelah Mengikuti Event ini. Dipertandingan pertama dia mendapatkan Kenaikan Level 30 Kali dan tadi saat melawan Gaara dia kenaikan level lagi 23 Kali. Entah mengapa, Kenaikan Levelnya sangat cepat.

'Tentu saja Cepat baka...Pada Minggu pertama bermain, Kau akan mendapatkan Exp 2 Kali lipat ditambah kau menjadi Jinchurikiku membuatmu bertambah Exp 1,5 Kali lipat dan Penambahan Untuk Profesi langka selama Seminggu akan mendapatkan Tambahan 2 Kali lipat Exp lagi sehingga tiap kali kau mendapatkan Exp maka akan dikali 5,5' Jelas Kurama.

"Hn." Naruto kemudian pergi keluar Kamar Mandi dan Pergi memasuki Arena.

...

Naruto dan Hasuke sekarang berhadapan Ditengah-tengah Arena dengan Jarak 10 Meter. Pertandingan sudah dimulau 5 Menit yang lalu, Tapi satu pergerakan saja tidak ada. Naruto dan Hasuke malah saling bertatap-tatapan.

'Entah kenapa Orang ini sangat Familiar' Batin Naruto dan Hasuke secara bersamaan.

'Rambut Durian/Pantat ayam itu seperti Dobe/Teme' Batin Hasuke dan Naruto sama (Lagi).

'J-jangan-Jangan...' "...Kau Teme/Dobe" Tebak Naruto dan Hasuke bersamaan (Lagi).

"Huh Sudah kukira ini kau" Dengus Mereka bersamaan (Lagi).

"Jangan mengikuti kata-kataku" Ucap Mereka Bersamaan (Lagi).

"Kubilang Jangan ikuti kata-kataku" Tegas mereka bersamaan (Lagi).

"Tolong Berhenti" Ucap mereka bersamaan (Lagi)

"..." Mereka diam bersamaan (Lagi). Para penonton, Prajurit dan Ratu Gabriel Sedang Sweatdrop + Jawdrop bersamaan (Lagi).

"Namamu masih sama Dobe...Naruto" Ucap Hasuke. Naruto mendengus.

"Namamu juga sedikit berubah, Hasuke...S didepan diganti H, Huh dasar Bodoh" Ejek Pedas Naruto.

"Hmm kau yang Baka...Hasuke itu singkatan Uchi-Ha Sa-Suke" Ujar Hasuke atau Sasuke.

"Hm"

"Aku masih dendam padamu karena kau akan menikah dengan Nee-Chanku Dobe" Ujar Sasuke. Naruto terkekeh.

"Hehehe Sopanlah sedikit dengan Kakak iparmu ini Sasu-Chan" Ejek Naruto.

"Apa!?...Cih kau dan aku disini sekarang" Tantang Sasuke geram. Naruto menyeringai.

"Ayo" Terima Naruto. Keduanya mengembungkan Pipi masing-masing.

"Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu"

"Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu"

Blaaaarh...

Tabrakan Kedua bola api sangat Panas. Api Naruto dan Sasuke seperti tidak mau mengalah satu-sama lain. Dalam 2 Menit Naruto dan Sasuke masih belum mengalah satu-sama lain. Tapi, Mata Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah Merah dengan 3 Tomoe yang berputar cepat dan Langsung menyatu membentuk petagram Bintang segienam. Mata kanannya ditutup, sedangkan Mata kiri difokuskan kepada Tabrakan Api tersebut. Cairan merah yang disebut Darah mulai keluar dari mata kiri tersebut.

'Amaterasu' Batin Sasuke.

Wiiiing...

Blaaaarh...

Naruto tersentak melihat ada sesuatu seperti api Hitam yang sedang Bertabrakan dengan Semburan api miliknya.

'Naruto berlarilah sejauh mungkin dan jangan sampai Api Hitam itu mengenaimu' Perintah Kurama. Naruto tanpa bertanya langsung melepaskan Semburannya mundur

Wiiiing...

Blaaarh...

Blaaarh...

Naruto melompat-lompat kebelakang menghindari Rentetan Api Hitam yang terus menerus muncul ditempat berdirinya.

'Api hitam itu disebut Amaterasu...Api yang tidak akan pernah padam sampai 7 Hari 7 Malam...Amaterasu adalah Salah satu Kekuatan dari Mangekyo Sharingan...Tidak kusangka Uchiha ini bisa mengendalikan Amaterasu sejauh ini' Ucap Kurama.

"Apa maksudmu dengan Sharingan dengan Uchiha itu Kurama ?" Tanya Naruto disela menghidarnya.

'Kau tahu kan kalau Outsutsuki mempunyai 5 Cabang Clan atau bisa dibilang Kerabat dekat...Outsutsuki membuat Kekuatan Khusus bagi Kelima Clan tersebut jika bermain Game ini...Nerve Gear mengambil Sebagian Darah saat pertama kali Log-in untuk Dicek apakah dari 5 Clan Cabang atau tidak...Untuk Clan Hyuuga diberikan Kekuatan Mata atau Doujutsu 'Byakugan', Mata yang bisa memperhatikan sekitar 360 Derajat dan Bisa melihat Tembus sejauh Keahlian Pemakainya...Clan Senju diberikan Kekuatan Cakra Control yang sangat Hebat dan Kekuatan Fisik yang sangat kuat...Clan Uzumaki diberikan Kekuatan pengendalian Kenjutsu yang sangat Baik dan Rantai Cakra Suci yang dapat menghentikan pergerakan Bijuu atau Mahkluk lainnya...Clan Kaguya diberikan Kekuatan Pengendalian Seluruh Tulang ditubuhnya dan Peningkatan Regenerasi Tubuh...Clan Uchiha diberikan Mata Doujutsu 'Sharingan', Mata yang dapat melihat pergerakan seseorang dalam waktu 3 Detik sebelumnya dan Dapat berevolusi menjadi 'Mangekyo Sharingan', Kekuatan Mangekyo Sharingan Begitu hebat karena Memiliki 7 Kekuatan Dewa-Dewa Shinto seperti Amaterasu, Tsukoyomi, Kamui, Kotoamutsukami, Susano'o, Izanagi dan Izanami...Tapi, Mangekyo Sharingan seperti Pedang bermata 2...Kekuatan sebesar itu dibayar mahal dengan Kesakitan Seluruh Tubuh 20% didunia nyata' Jelas Kurama. Naruto sekarang sudah berhenti bergerak karena Serangan Amaterasu Sasuke sudah berhenti. Sasuke kelihatan kelelahan dan Kesakitan menahan perih dimata kirinya yang berdarah.

'Naruto...Jangan pernah tatap mata Sharingannya' Peringat Kurama. Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kekaki Sasuke.

Ciiing...

Desingan Pedang berbunyi saat Naruto mengambil pedang 'Blood Executor' dipunggungnya. Sasuke juga mengambil Katana 'Kusanagi no Tsurugi' Ikat Pedang di Pinggangnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke menundukan Kepala masing-masing. 3 Detik kemudian, Mereka secara bersama-sama mendongakan kepala mereka. Mata Merah Vertikal Naruto berbenturan dengan Mata merah 3 Tomoe Sasuke.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu" Ucap keduanya bersamaan.

Wuuush...

Wuuush...

Naruto dan Sasuke menghilang, Lalu muncul ditengah-tengah Arena.

Traaaank...

Naruto dan Sasuke saling menyerang hingga benturan Kedua Pedang terdengar nyaring. Naruto dan Sasuke menyeringai kembali.

Duuugh...

Sasuke menendang Naruto kebelakang lalu mengembungkan pipinya lagi.

"Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu"

Naruto langsung melapisi pedangnya dengan Elemen Angin lalu dibelahnya Bola api Raksasa itu.

Syaaat...

Wuuush...

Bola Api raksasa tersebut terbelah menjadi 2 dan melewati Naruto. Tapi, Sasuke tiba-tiba ada didepannya dengan Kilatan-Kilatan Petir biru ditangan kirinya.

Cit-Cit-Cit-Cit-Cit-Cit

Wuuush...

Naruto dengan Cepat membuat Rasengan ditangan kanannya lalu coba ditabrakannya dengan Jurus Sasuke.

"RASENGAN"

"CHIDORI"

Blaaaarh...

Wuuuuuuussssshhh...

Hembusan Angin yang Kencang muncul saat Rasengan Naruto berbenturan dengan Chidori Sasuke. Naruto dan Sasuke seperti tak mau kalah.

Duaaaarh...

Rasengan dan Chidori itu meledak membuat Naruto dan sasuke terlempar Jauh berlawanan arah hingga menabrak Dinding.

Braaaakh...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Para penonton menunggu dengan Tegang bercampur penasaran siapa yang akan menang.

Wuuush...

Aura berat dan Angin bergejolak Kencang membuat Puluhan Player penonton berlevel Rendah dan NPC sipil biasa mengalami efek Ketakutan lalu pingsan.

Naruto dan Sasuke sekarang berpenampilan berbeda. Naruto sekarang diselimuti Cakra Merah Transparan yang membentuk Rubah merah.

Sedangkan Sasuke sekarang memiliki Kulit biru kepucatan, Tato Hitam Bintang segiempat di Hidungnya, Rambut Biru kepucatan yang Jabrik sePunggung, Tangan dan Kaki yang ada Kulit tipis yang menyatukan seperti Kaki Bebek dan Sepasang Sayap seperti Kaki Bebek raksasa terbalik. Kurama dalam hati menyeringai.

'Inang dari Yamata no Orochi ne~...Menarik'

HP keduanya sekarang masih Sama, 85% akibat Terbentur Dinding dengan Keras tapi, Kelihatan bertambah menjadi 100% saat penampilan mereka berdua berubah.

Sasuke membuat Chidori lagi ditangan kirinya, Naruto membuat Rasengan ditangan kanannya.

Cit-Cit-Cit-Cit-Cit-Cit-Cit-Cit

Wiiing...

Chidori Sasuke berubah warna menjadi Hitam sedangakan Rasengan Naruto diselimuti Cakra Merah. Keduanya melompat tinggi dari Masing-Masing tempat. Naruto dan Sasuke bertemu diTengah Arena. Keduanya saling mengadu Jurus ditengah Arena.

"KUROCHIDORI"

"KYUUBI RASENGAN"

BLAAAAARH...

Sebuah Energi Hitam terbentuk diantara mereka hingga menutupi Keduanya dan Energi Hitam itu Membentuk Bola Raksasa.

Duaaaarh...

Asap mengepul menutupi seluruh Arena. Para Penonton mulai Was-Was. Naruto dalam kepulan asap itu sekarang dalam kondisi Normal, Mata biru Esnya menjadi Sayu. HP nya tinggal 30% Akibat Ledakan Besar yang membuat Kawah dengan kedalaman 10 Meter itu dan Menghancurkan 60% Arena tepatnya ditengah Arena.

"High Wall" Seruan itu membuat Naruto tersentak.

Asap yang masih mengepul itu menghalangi Pandangannya. Naruto mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya kesembarang arah.

"Futon : Daitoppa" Seru Naruto

Wuuuush...

Hembusan Angin Kencang dalam 5 Detik menghilangkan Seluruh Asap diarena dan memperlihatkan kepada Penonton adanya sebuah Kawah yang lebar dan Dalam.

Tes

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya saat merasakan adanya Tetesan air yang jatuh dipundaknya. Naruto melihat Keatas Tepatnya Kumpulan Awan hitam yang menjadi 1 dan membentuk Cumolonimbus dilangit tepat atasnya.

"Naruto" Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya pada Sasuke yang sekarang Berdiri di Atas Sebuah Dinding Tipis dengan Tinggi 60 Meter.

"NARUTO...INI AKAN JADI SERANGAN TERAKHIRKU...SERANGAN YANG TAK AKAN BISA DIHINDARI"

Gluuuduk...

Gluuuduk...

Petir-Petir saling menyambung diAwan itu.

Cit-Cit-Cit-Cit-Cit-Cit-Cit-Cit-Cit

Sasuke membuat Chidori ditangan kanannya dan diangkat keatas. Perlahan-lahan Petir mulai berkumpul 10 Meter diatas Sasuke.

Naruto hanya menatap datar Sasuke. Mode Ekor 1 sudah hilang. Aura merah kehitaman Membakar seluruh tubuhnya, Power of Destruction yang digabungkan dengan Kelima elemen sekaligus. Tangan Kanannya diarahkan pada Sasuke. Didepan telapak Tangannya perlahan-lahan Power of Destruction gabungan Lima elemen itu mulai menyatu membentuk Jenis Padat.

Bzzzzt-Cit-Cit-Cit-Bzzzzt

Bentuk Naga Raksasa mulai terbentuk dari Petir biru yang dikumpulkan Sasuke. Seringai maniak Muncul diwajahnya melihat seberapa kecil Power of Destruction yang dikumpulkan Naruto.

Naruto sendiri malah Menyeringai Maniak juga, Gabungan Power of Destruction ditangannya kini sebesar Bola Kasti dan Berwarna Hitam Legam.

Secara bersamaan, Sasuke langsung mengarahkan tangannya keNaruto diikuti Naruto yang memukul Bola Gabungan Power of Destruction itu.

"KIRIN"

"KURODAMA"

Hal yang luar biasa terjadi saat Naruto memukul Kurodama. Kurodama langsung meledak dan Menjadi Laser yang Besarnya 1,2 Kali lipat besar Kirin Sasuke.

DUUUUUAAARRRH...

Ledakan Terbesar dan Terdahsyat sepanjang Pertandingan. Ledakan itu membuat Arena dan 70% wilayah Penonton hancur lebur. Bahkan, bahkan Gabriel sendiri sekarang malah menatap tak percaya Ledakan yang terjadi Barusan.

Ya, Sepertinya kejadian ini akan jadi Topik Terpanas karena Seluruh Pertandingan dari awal sudah direkam oleh Tangan kirinya dan Sedang disiarkan secara Live di 'RKOtv'. Gabriel sekarang jadi Penasaran siapa yang menang dan akan menjadi Suaminya nanti (Dalam Game)

Gabriel masih dapat merasakannya, Skill Ekolokasi tingkat Skilled miliknya dapat merasakan kalau diarena yang sudah Hancur lebur itu masih ada 2 Player yang sedang dalam keadaan Sekarat atau HP mereka sekarang dalam garis 'Red Zone'.

Tapi, 379 Player dinyatakan Mati dalam Ledakan besar itu. Serta, 97 Player dalam Keadaan 'Red Zone' dan 16 Player di 'Yellow Zone'.

Kepulan Asap mulai perlahan Menghilang. Naruto dan Sasuke tengah terbaring Tak berdaya dengan jarak mereka yang terpaut 3 Meter. Tapi, Naruto mulai berdiri kaku dan Berjalan pelan kearah Sasuke. Pedang Blood Executornya sudah siap ditangan kirinya. Menatap Sasuke yang pingsan lalu diangkatnya Pedang Blood Executor keatas dan Siap memotong kepala Sasuke.

Syaaat...

Traank...

Pedang Naruto ditahan oleh Sebuah Katana panjang yang dipegang oleh Seorang Gadis berambut Hitam sepinggang, Mata Sharingan dan Jubah Hitam menutupi tubuh kecilnya.

"Sudah Cukup Naruto" Ucap Gadis itu.

"Kau...Satsuki?" Tebak Naruto. Gadis itu menganggukan kepala.

"Hn, Angkat Sasuke dan Ikut A-" Perintah Satsuki terpotong saat Gabriel mendarat dengan Ke-6 pasang Sayap merpati miliknya.

"Naruto-San kau adalah pemenang dalam Pertandingan ini, Jadi kau bisa mendapatkan Ke-Tiga Hadiah" Ucap Gabriel, Naruto sendiri mengkerut bingung.

'Ehh bukannya Hanya ada 2 Hadiahnya Pertama, Akan mempunyai hubungan yang baik dengan kerajaan Rosselfheim lalu yang kedua, akan mendapatkan Pedang rank-S 'Light True'! tapi yang ketiga apa ya ? Aah terserah. Hadiah tetaplah Hadiah dan Pasti bukan hal yang buruk' Batin Naruto.

Ding...

[Request Pertemanan : Gabriel

Accept | Reject]

Naruto kemudian menekan Accept. Gabriel mengambil sebuah Pedang berwarna Putih dengan Gagang Berlian putih dan Dialiri Energi Holy yang kuat. Pedang itu diberikannya pada Naruto.

"Ini Hadiah Ke-Dua Naruto-San" Beri Gabriel dengan Senyuman Tulus. Naruto mengambil pedang tersebut tanpa ragu.

Ding...

[New Item : Light True

Rank :S]

'Bagus, 3 Pedang Rank-S telah berada ditanganku...Black Phantom, Blood Executor dan Light True...Sekarang Tinggal Membuat Sebuah Guild yang berisi Orang-Orang kuat untuk melawan Para Outsutsuki itu'

"Dan untuk Hadiah yang ketiga...Coba ucapkan Love Stat" Ucap Gabriel. Naruto mengkerut bingung kemudian mengangguk.

"Love Stat"

Ding...

[Nanako : (Gambar hati Warna Orange)

Asuna :(Gambar hati Warna Biru)

Ayame :(Gambar hati Warna Biru)

Gabriel :(Gambar Hati Warna Merah)]

"Err apa maksudnya dengan Gambar Hati berwarna itu ?" Tanya Naruto. Gabriel tersenyum.

"Gambar-Gambar itu memiliki Artinya...Warna Hitam mengartikan Kalau Wanita itu Tidak memiliki Perasaan apa-apa padamu...Warna Ungu mengartikan kalau dia Sopan padamu...Warna Biru mengartikan kalau dia Menganggapmu sebagai Teman...Warna Hijau mengartikan kalau dia Mulai Menyukaimu...Warna Kuning dia mulai malu-malu tapi mau...Warna Orange berarti dia Semakin Terpikat olehmu...Warna Merah berarti dia Sangat Mencintaimu...Dan Warna Merah berarti siap Untuk Dinikahi" Jelas Gabriel tersenyum Polos. Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Err Tapi kenapa Kau merah ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Itulah Hadiah ke-Tiganya bukan ?...Menikah denganku" Ujar Bingung Gabriel. Naruto mematung terdiam, Satsuki menatap tajam Naruto.

"Jangan Bilang, Kau tidak tahu" Tuduh Satsuki.

"Ehehehe Iya" Akui Naruto cengegesan malu. Kemana Sifat Psycopathmu Naruto.

"Tapi, Menikahi seorang Ratu tidak mudah loh" Ucap Gabriel. "Jika Player biasa memang tidak wajib, Tapi seorang Ratu kerajaan harus dipinang dengan 'Blue Feather'...Item Rank-S yang merupakan Bulu burung Legenda, Impundulu" Jelas Gabriel.

"T-Tapi, Bagaimana dengan Satsuki ? dia juga tunanganku" Ucap Naruto serius membuat Wajah Satsuki memerah.

"Fufufufufu Tenang Saja, Sistem Pernikahan digame ini Bisa 'Harem' sehingga Kau bisa menikah dengan Banyak Wanita semaumu" Ujar Gabriel tertawa.

"Oh" Gumam Naruto. Satsuki mendelik.

"Jangan Bilang, Kau ingin Menjadi Raja Harem" Tuduh Satsuki dingin.

"Eh? Siapa yang mau mempunyai Cita-Cita bodoh seperti itu Hah" Elak Naruto.

...

DiPulau Red, Kerajaan Greckformory.

"Hatchi" Bersin Seorang Pemuda berambut Coklat.

"Kau tidak pa-pa Issei-San ?" Tanya Khawatir seorang Gadis berambut Pirang.

"Ya aku tidak pa-pa Asia-Chan" Tenang Issei. 'Haaaah apa tadi ada Wanita Cantik berOppai besar yang sedang memikirkanku ya?'

...

Log-Out...

"Ennghh...Shit Badanku Kaku semua" Naruto melirik Jendela yang Gelap. "Hah Sudah Malam ya"

Naruto berjalan keluar Kamar Naruko dan Pergi KeRuang Keluarga.

"Naruto...Baru Bangun" Ucap Kushina yang duduk menonton TV.

"Hn" Jawab Naruto. Minato sedang Membaca Koran diSamping tempat duduk Kushina. "Tou-San...Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" Ucap Serius Naruto.

"Apa itu Ttebane ?" Serobot Kushina.

"Maaf Kaa-San, ini adalah Pembicaraan antara 'Father and Son'" Ucap Naruto. Kushina mendesah.

"Haaah Baiklah, Sana-Sana Huss Huss" Usir Kushina. Naruto dan Minato pun pergi dari Ruang tamu lalu pergi KeDapur.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan Nak ?" Tanya Minato Serius.

"Ini tentang Clan Outsutsuki...Sebenarnya Clan itu masih belum Punah" Ujar Naruto. Minato tampaknya tidak kaget mendengar itu.

"Aku tahu...7 Tahun yang Lalu, Aku bertemu dengan 2 Orang dari Clan Outsutsuki...Namanya kalau tidak salah adalah Outsutsuki Momoshiki...Aku dan Dia bertarung memperebutkan Batu Galel yang ada DiMusium Tokyo...Batu Galel dipercaya sebagai Batu Magis yang sangat Ajaib, Aku memang Menang dalam Pertarungan tapi aku Gagal dalam mengambil Batu itu...Batu itu diambil oleh Rekan Pria itu, Namanya Outsutsuki Kinshiki" Jelas Minato. Naruto mengangguk. 4 Nama Clan Outsutsuki sudah berhasil didapat.

"Apa Tou-San tahu tentang Kejadian SAO 3 Tahun yang lalu ?" Tanya Naruto. Minato mengangguk.

"Ya...Kejadian Game Virtual Pertama yang menjebak Kurang lebih 10.000 Pemain...Pelakunya Kayaba Akihiko, Sang Pembuat Nerve Gear." Ucap Minato.

"Ya...Tapi, Nama sebenarnya Akihiko adalah Outsutsuki Akihiko...Apa Tou-San tidak merasa Aneh ?...Bagaimana bisa Game dapat Menjebak Pemain dan Dapat Mati digame itu maupun didunia nyata ?" Ujar Naruto. Minato memasang Wajah berpikir.

"Aneh Memang...Kemungkinan Besar, Game itu terhubung dengan Dunia nyata walaupun Sedikit...Dan untuk Melakukan hal itu maka diperlukan Hal seperti Sihir atau Batu Galel" Ucap Minato. Naruto mengkerutkan dahi.

"Sihir ya?...RKO adalah Jawabannya" Ujar Naruto.

"Huh ? Game yang kau mainkan bersama Naruko sekarang ?" Bingung Minato.

"Ya...ada Seseorang diGame itu yang bilang kalau Game ini Buatan dari Outsutsuki Hamura...tapi, Hubungan Dunia Nyata dengan Game ini lebih besar dari SAO...Beberapa Mahkluk yang aslinya buatan dalam Game, Tapi bisa keluar dari Game dan Keluar didunia Nyata...Kesakitan saat Tertusuk pedang disana, Terasa seperti Ditusuk Jarum didunia Nyata dan semakin Sakit tiap harinya...Hanya tinggal menunggu Waktu sampai Kesakitan disana Mencapai 100%" Jelas Naruto.

"Jadi Begitu"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kita harus cepat bertindak Tou-San" Tegas Naruto.

"Ya...Hal ini bukanlah Masalah Sepele...Jika Kekuatan Besar diDalam Game mencapai Dunia Nyata maka Berakhir sudah...Ketundukan Umat Manusia pada Monster-Monster Dalam Game dan Outsutsuki...Tapi-"

Dooor...

"Tou-San, Kau tidak pa-pa ?" Tanya Naruto. Sebuah Tembakan tadi hampir mengenai Jantung kalau saja Minato tidak Reflek Menghindar sehingga tembakan itu hanya Menggores Kulitnya.

"Ya, Tidak pa-pa...sebaiknya Kau kejar orang itu" Ujar Minato. Naruto mengangguk lalu berlari mengejar Si Penembak yang menembak dari Jendela.

Naruto dan Si Penembak masih terus kejar-kejaran Sampai Di Hutan Konoha. Si Penembak itu berhenti dan mengeluarkan Sychte dipunggungnya. Naruto terbelalak, Dia kira Penembak itu akan Menembaknya. Naruto mengambil 2 Combat Machete dari Sabuk Ikatnya.

Pria itu berjubah hitam berhoddie sehingga tidak kelihatan wajahnya.

"Apa Kau Orang Clan Outsutsuki ?" Tanya Naruto serius.

"..." tidak menjawab tapi, Langsung maju menyerang. Pria itu menyabetkan Sabinya dari Atas.

Jleeeeb...

Naruto menghindar kesamping sehingga Ujung Tajam Sabit itu menancap ditanah. Naruto dengan Cepat menendang Keras Sabit itu.

Duaaagh...

Sabit itu Terlempar jauh, Naruto langsung menyerang Pria itu.

Traaank...

Combat Machete Naruto ditahan Dengan Pisau Salib Silver.

Duuugh...

Naruto ditendang Kebelakang, Naruto langsung melempar Salah satu Machetenya.

Syaaat...

Kreeet...

Hoddie yang menutupi Kepala itu Robek memperlihatkan Seorang Pemuda Tampan, Berambut Hitam Jabrik dan Mata merah Vertikal. Naruto terpaku, Melihat Persisnya Wajah Mereka berdua. Pipi Pemuda itu kini berdarah Akibat Lemparan Machete tadi.

"Wah Wah Wah...Tidak Kusangka Kau bisa melukaiku dalam Kekuatanmu sebagai Manusia Biasa" Puji Pemuda itu. Naruto menatap Tajam Pemuda itu.

"Siapa Kau ?" Desis Naruto. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Aku?...Aku adalah Boss Terakhir dengan Rank-SSSSS Di Royal Kingdom Online...Semua Orang menyebutku dengan Nama Yami...Tapi, Sebenarnya Nama Asliku adalah...Menma" Ujar Pemuda itu.

Deg...

"Yami no Yomi...Tak kusangka kau memberitahu Nama Asli pada Jinchurikiku...Menma" Ucap Gadis Berambut Orange sepinggang yang sedang duduk Dibatang Pohon diatas Naruto.

"K-Kurama" Kaget Naruto.

"Huh...Kyuubi no Kamiyoukai...aku juga tak menyangka jika kau juga Meberitahu nama Aslimu...Kurama" Desis Menma menatap Tajam Kurama. Kurama malah Tertawa pelan.

"Hahahahahaha Kau masih marah ya ?" Tanya Kurama dengan Nada Centil.

"Diam Kau jalang K-"

"Kau yang Diam" Bentak Naruto membuat Menma terdiam. Kurama terkekeh Mengejek.

"Hehehehehe Ternyata Kau ma-"

"Kau juga diam" Bentak Naruto lagi. Kurama dan Menma terdiam. "Bisa tidak Kalian diam dulu Sebentar, Aku masih pusing bodoh...Masalah Outsutsuki, Masalah Pertunanganku, Masalah aku yang harus menikahi Gabriel dan Sekarang Masalah ini...AAARGGH AKU PUSING" Teriak Naruto.

"..." Kurama Melirik Menma.

"..." Menma Melirik Kurama.

"..."

"Umm Naru-Kun" Panggil Pelan Kurama.

"..." Menma diam.

"Apa?" Ucap Naruto ketus.

"Err Itu Anoo" Wajah Kurama merona.

"..." Menma Stay Shut Up and Menoleh kearah Lain.

"Hmm?" Gumam Naruto.

"Itu loh" Tunjuk Kurama keBawah badan Naruto. Kurama memalingkan wajah kearah Lain.

"..." Stay Diam.

"Tidak ada Apa-Apa" Ucap Naruto melihat kebawah.

"I-Itu S-Sangkarnya Ter-Terbuka d-Dan Kelihatan B-bur-burungnya" Gagap Kurama dengan Wajah semakin memerah.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

TBC

WOOOW AKU BERHASIL. Fic ini sudah menjadi no.1 di Fandom Crosscover Naruto and Sword Art Online se-Indonesia (Mungkin).

Musuh Utama Sudah mulai Muncul, Outsutsuki.

Review...

Q :oppai love

Lanjuuuutt author-san secepatnya ditunggu nih and tambahkan yasaka,serafal,rias,sona,dan tambahinlagii char anime lain biar tambah greget..! GANBATTE[

A :Err Sepertinya hanya Serafall deh yang akan masuk Harem. Sona dan Rias saya punya Rancangan sendiri karena Beda Pulau.

Q : Luu Nyang Sang

Buat duet naruto belt-kun dari anime danmachi jobnya gw gk tau tpi pake pisau kecil.

Tambahan buat harem dan sekaligus pengikut naruto ako dari anime netoge no yome job healer/support.

Sma shiroe dari log horizon job echanter

A :Mungkin Bisa dimasukin Kedalam Guild.

[Nama :Belt

Sekutu :Hestia

Profesi :Knight

Gelar :Little Rookie

Level :73

Fame :4.290

HP :7.300

MP :3.650

Strenght :52

Agility :70

Vitality :72

Wisdom :59

Intelligence :112

Charisma :93

Luck :105

Offence :

Fisik :140-145

Magic :Firebolt

Defence :65

Magic Resistance :499]

Skill :Realis Phrase and Argonaut

Weapon :Hestia Knife : adalah pisau khusus yang diciptakan oleh Hephaestus dengan bantuan dari Hestia. Pisau itu hidup dan kekuatanya akan selalu mengikuti kekuatan Bell.

Ushiwakamaru : adalah pisau merah yang diciptakan dari setengah tanduk Minotaur yang pernah Bell kalahkan. Pisau itu ditempa oleh Welf Crozzo setelah ia masuk ke dalam party Bell Cranel.

Ushiwakamarunishiki : adalah pisau merah yang diciptakan dari tanduk Minotaur yang Bell kalahkan. Pisau ini ditempa oleh Welf Crozzo setelah kemampuan Blacksmith nya meningkat.

Armor :Pyonikichi MK V : adalah paket armor baru dari seri Pyonikichi yang ditempa oleh Welf Crozzo.

[Nama :Ako

Sekutu :Tidak ada

Profesi :Healer

Gelar :Healing Master

Level :80

Fame :3.220

HP :8.000

MP :4.000

Strenght :48

Agility :69

Vitality :78

Wisdom :62

Intelligence :138

Charisma :78

Luck :125

Offence :

Fisik :105-110

Magic :Heal

Defence :90

Magic Resistance :578]

Weapon :Star Wand (Rank-S) : Tongkat Sihir yang terbuat dari Pecahan Bintang Jatuh.

...

Nama :Shiroe

Sekutu :Tidak ada

Profesi :Enchanter

Gelar :Chroconicles of East

Level :93

Fame :5.768

HP :9.300

MP :4.650

Strenght :99

Agility :103

Vitality :101

Wisdom :87

Intelligence :169

Charisma :98

Luck :119

Offence :

Fisik :155-160

Magic :Mana Controler

Defence :139

Magic Resistance :720]

Weapon :White Staff of the Wings of Ruin (Rank-SS)

Kalau ada yang mau dirubah Bilang Aja, Soalnya saya tidak belum pernah Nonton Ketiga Anime diatas.

Q : Nightmare48

di beberapa game tingkatan skill biasanya gini.

beginner,

amateur,

intermediate,

expert,

master

A :Terima kasih pemberitahuannya. Tapi, Saya baru saja Mencari DiGoogle.

Q :Si Pembaca Bisu

lanjut thor cukup menarik

hmm untuk penulisan kurasa gk ada masalah tp yg jadi masalah pada saat perpindahan scene yg kurang jelas coba deh anda baca ulang pasti anda ngerti dan juga saya liat di sumarynya naru maen game ini karna di paksa adeknya ya? tp kok sejauh yg ane liat naru maen gamenya tidak terlihat seperti orang yg dipaksa malah kesannya dia menikmatinya. klo emang dipaksa harusnya ditunjukin dong kalo dia emang dipaksa/kepaksa maen tu game setelah terbiasa baru dia menikmatinya

oke sekian dr saya sekian terima kasih

A :Naruto bukannya terpaksa tapi Tidak bisa nolak Permintaan adiknya yang lagi berulang tahun. Soal perpindahan Scene dichapter 2 Yang Aneh itu Kesalahan dalam Meng Update.

Q :Vendetta FN

mau nanya author-san, ini yg game virtualnya dri animegame apa ya?karangan pribadi thanks. Ganbatee :)

A :Royal Kingdom Online itu Karangan saya sendiri, Tapi kalau Game Royal Road itu dari Light Novel LMS sedangkan Kalau Game Sword Art Online itu Anime.

Q :taufiqqurrahman172

Saya mau nanya

1 kenapa tadi pas naru suruh anggotanya mencuri cincin adegan nya berubah

2 masukin jurus one piece zoro ya

3 kenapa yamata orochi sifat jahat hachibi bukanya ular

4 apa nanti ada lemon

5 lanjut thor semanggat buat lanjutin sekolah dan buat fanfic

A Update.

Mungkin.

no Orochi itu memang Ular Raksasa berkepala 8. Kenapa hanya Kyuubi dan Ichibi yang gak punya Sisi Jahat. Itu karena Dalam Mitology Shinto, Kesembilan Bijuu yang Asli itu berbeda dengan 9 Bijuu di Naruto.

Nama Bijuu di Naruto / Nama Bijuu yang Asli.

Shukaku (Tanuki Pasir Raksasa) / Shukaku (Tanuki Pasir Raksasa)

Matatabi (Kucing Api biru ekor 2 Raksasa) / Nekomata (Kucing Api biru ekor 2 Raksasa bersayap Merpati)

Isobu (Kura-Kura Raksasa ekor 3) / Isonade (Hiu bertanduk 3, berekor 3 dan Bersirip 3)

Son Goku (Kera Merah Ekor 4) / Sokou (Siput setengah Ular ekor 4)

Gobi (Kuda putih berekor 5) / Hokou (Serigala berekor 5, Setiap Ekor ada 1 Elemen Utama)

(Saya Lupa Namanya) (Siput tanpa Cangkang berekor 6) / Raijuu (Berang-Berang Ekor 6 Petir)

Choumei (Kumbang bersayap 6 ekor 1) / Kaku (Tupai Berekor 7)

Gyuki (Banteng setengah Gurita berekor 8) / Yamata no Orochi (Ular Putih berkepala 8)

Kyuubi (Rubah Ekor 9) / Kyuubi (Rubah Ekor 9)

Nah Sudah tahukan kenapa Hanya Kyuubi dan Shukaku yang sudah berhasil menyegel Sisi Gelap masing-Masing.

Kasih

...

...

...

Err sebenarnya saya itu tidak pernah Baca LMS satu kalipun. RKO ini saya terinspirasi oleh Fanfic The Legendary Dream Painter dan Taboo Alchemista.

Untuk Fic-Fic saya yang lain, Mungkin akan Update bersamaan 2 Minggu Lagi.

Bila anda ingin Menyarankan Charachter dari Anime lain atau OC, Mohon Review dan Tulislah Job apa, Gelar apa, Sekutunya Siapa dan Senjatanya Apa ?.

Oke...

Sayounara~


	4. Chapter 4

Black, White or Gray

By NightHunter12

...

...

...

Naruto sekarang tengah Berdiri dihadapan seluruh Anak buahnya di 'Kitsune'. Jumlah Total Anak Buahnya ada 666 Anggota yang dibagi menjadi 6 Legion / Pasukan.

Pemimpin Legion pertama sekaligus Tangan Kanan Naruto yaitu Shin. Seorang Pemuda Tampan berumur 18 Tahun (Lebih tua 1 Tahun dari Naruto) berambut Ungu dengan Kulit Putih dan Mata Onyx yang Kelam. Tugas Legionnya adalah Membunuh Suatu Target dalam Jumlah besar maupun Kecil.

Pemimpin Legion kedua sekaligus Tangan Kiri Naruto yaitu Shiro. Laki-Laki Tampan berumur 23 Tahun berambut Biru dengan Kulit Putih dan Mata Abu-Abu. Tugas Legionnya adalah Menjadi Otak Strategy dalam Setiap Penyerangan maupun Perang antar Mafia.

Pemimpin Legion ketiga yaitu Sai. Pemuda Tampan berumur 17 Tahun berambut hitam dengan Kulit Pucat sepucat Mayat dan Mata Onyx yang Kelam. Tugas Legionnya adalah Menjadi Mata-Mata disuatu Organisasi ataupun Dinegara Tertentu. Sai bahkan Sekarang Menjadi Mata-Mata terhebat di Kitsune karena sekarang Menyamar menjadi Tangan Kanan Mentri Pertahanan Jepang yaitu Shimura Danzo.

Pemimpin Legion keempat yaitu Fu. Laki-Laki berumur 21 Tahun berambut Oren dengan Kulit Putih dan Bermata Onyx. Tugas Legionnya adalah Mengintrogasi dan Mencari Informasi dimanapun.

Pemimpin Kelima adalah Torune. Laki-Laki berumur 21 Tahun berambut Hitam dengan Kulit putih dan Bermata Onyx yang ditutupi Kacamata. Tugas Legionnya adalah Sebagai Perakit Senjata-Senjata Baru dan Menjadi Kelompok Penghancur suatu Bangunan atau Negara.

Legion 6 ini dipimpin Naruto sendiri dan Bertugas Sebagai Support untuk Kelima Legion Lain serta Sebagai Ahli Hacker guna Meretas Seluruh Protokol Keamanan Suatu Negara. Bahkan bisa Menguasai 'White House' Amerika jika Naruto mau dengan Seluruh Anggotanya.

"Aku mengumpulkan kalian semua disini karena ada Suatu Alasan" Ucap Naruto Datar. Topeng 'Menma' nya Tetap Terpakai. Yang Tahu Wajah Aslinya Hanya Para Pemimpin dan Wakil Ke-6 Legion.

"Aku minta Kalian mengosongkan Semua Pekerjaan dan Tugas Kalian untuk Sementara...Aku memberikan Tugas yang Baru untuk Kalian Semua"

"Saat Ini Kelompok 'Gama' dan 'Katsuyu' telah Diserang Oleh Kelompok 'Hebi'"

"T-Tunggu Menma-Sama, Bukankah Hebi adalah Rekan Mafia Kelompok Kita" Ujar Shin.

"Hmm Mereka Berkhianat...Ketua Mereka, Orochimaru adalah Seorang Laki-Laki yang Cerdik dan Bajingan...Memang benar kalau Seperempat dari Kalian semua dulu adalah Anak Buah dari Orochimaru...Tapi, Aku percaya kalian Tidak akan Berkhianat seperi 'Ular Pedo Belok' tersebut." Ujar Naruto.

"Tapi...Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Bajingan Ular itu"

"Tujuan 'Kitsune' akan kita rubah...Aku minta Kalian Semua mencari Informasi sebanyak Apapun dan Cari tahu Kekuatan 'Mereka'"

"Ehhm Maksud anda Siapa itu 'Mereka' ?" Tanya Sai dengan Senyum Palsu.

"Mereka adalah Target Utama kita...Sebuah Clan yang Melegenda karena Sejarah Mereka...Sebuah Clan yang menjadi Musuh Terbesar Namikaze selain Uchiha...Sebuah Clan yang Memiliki Kekuasaan Penuh atas Sebuah Dunia...Sebuah Clan yang Menantang Kita...Sebuah Clan yang ingin menjadi 'Kaisar Dunia'"

"..."

"...Clan...Outsutsuki"

"!?"

"AAAAAPAAAAA"

"B-BAGAIMANA BISA"

"TIID-TIIIDAK MUNGKIN"

"Terserah Kalian mau percaya atau tidak...Clan Outsutsuki dikatakan Hancur 500 Tahun yang Lalu, Tapi Ada Beberapa atau mungkin Puluhan Orang yang memiliki Marga Clan Outsutsuki."

"..."

"Outsutsuki Hagoromo, Outsutsuki Hamura, Outsutsuki Akihiko, Outsutsuki Kinshiki dan Outsutsuki Momoshiki...Mereka adalah Anggota Clan dari Clan Outsutsuki...Aku bahkan masih belum tahu apakah Masih ada Outsutsuki lain selain mereka"

"..."

"Aku ingin kalian semua Mencari Informasi sedetil Apapun dan Aku akan memanggil 10 Nama-Nama yang telah kutulis dalam buku ini untuk membantuku dalam Tugas Khusus" Ucap Naruto kemudian Mengambil sebuah Buku diMejanya.

"Jasmine...Tea adalah Teh Herbal Alami yang ber- FUCK BUKU APA INI" kesal Naruto membanting Buku Itu.

"Err Maaf Menma-Sama aku salah meletakan Buku dimeja Anda"

"Hn" Naruto hanya menatap Datar Wanita itu. Naruto kemudian mengambil Sebuah Buku Lagi dimeja.

"Ehhem Baiklah 10 Orang yang kupanggil segera Maju kedepan" Ujar Naruto.

"Shiro...Sai...Hatake Kakashi...Yamato...Kain Van Halter...Esdeath...Tokisaki Kurumi...Rei Ogami...Mirai Kuriyama...Lucy...Kalian Bersepuluh cepat Maju"

Shiro, Tangan Kiri Naruto sekaligus pemimpin Legion 2. Laki-Laki berumur 23 Tahun, Berambut Biru dan Bermata Abu-Abu.

Sai, Pemimpin Legion 3 Serta Adik dari Shin. Pemuda berumur 17 Tahun, Berambut Hitam dan Bermata Onyx.

Hatake Kakashi, Wakil Ketua 'Kitsune' serta Mantan Tangan Kanan Minato. Laki-Laki berumur 27 Tahun, Berambut Putih Keatas dan Bermata Onyx.

Yamato, Tangan Kanan Kakashi serta Anggota Legion 3. Laki-Laki berumur 25 Tahun, Berambut Coklat dan Bermata Onyx.

Kain Van Halter, Wakil Ketua Legion 1. Laki-Laki berumur 19 Tahun, Berambut Hitam (Gaya Jin Kazama) dan Bermata Kuning Tajam.

Esdeath, wakil Ketua Legion 4. Wanita berumur 20, Berambut Biru Muda Sepinggang dan Bermata Biru Muda.

Tokisaki Kurumi, Anggota Legion 1. Gadis berumur 17 Tahun, Berambut Hitam Sepunggung dan Bermata Onyx.

Rei Ogami, Anggota Legion 1. Pemuda berumur 18 Tahun, Berambut Biru Tua Jabrik dan Bermata Biru Tua.

Kirai Kuriyama, Anggota Legion 6. Gadis berumur 16 Tahun, Berambut Coklat Cerah dan Bermata Kuning.

Lucy, Anggota Legion 6. Gadis berumur 16 Tahun, Berambut Crymson dan Bermata Crymson.

"Baiklah Aku juga akan merubah Nama Grup Mafia ini"

"..."

Tidak terdengar Protes sama sekali karena Kebanyakan Rata-Rata Bosan dengan Nama Grup Hewan.

"Nama Baru Kelompok kita adalah...

...KYUUBI"

...

...

...

...

...

Naruto menatap Datar ke-10 Orang didepannya yang sedang Tegang Tak Karuan. Naruto telah menceritakan Tentang Masalah Royal Kingdom Online pada Ke-10 Orang ini. Ada suatu Alasan kenapa Naruto memilih mereka Ber-10. Karena, Naruto tahu kalau ke-10 Orang didepannya juga bermain RKO.

"Hmm Chara Avatarku...bernama Naruto...Level 120...Profesi Shinobi...Gelar God of Bijuu dipulau Jingga."

"Hn...Nama Shiroe...Level 112...Profesi Enchanter...dan Gelar 'The Crochonicles of East'...Fraksi Human / Manusia dipulau Blue" Ucap Shiro Datar.

"Ya Baiklah, Nama Sai...Level 91...Profesi Dream Painter...dan Gelar 'Black Assassin'...Fraksi Manusia di Pulau Nyla" Ujar Sai Tersenyum Palsu.

"Hahaha Sepertinya aku yang paling tua diantara Kalian semua...Baiklah Namaku Inu...Level 257...Profesi Shinobi...dan Gelarku 'Killer Shadow'...Fraksi Manusia dipulau Oranye" Tawa Kakashi menyipitkan Matanya. Naruto tersentak dan Menatap Kakashi penasaran, Kakashi bahkan kelihatannya lebih Kuat dari Gabriel jika dilihat dari Levelnya.

"Hah Senpai Sejauh itu...Kalau aku bernama Kinoe...Level 204...Profesi Natural Human...dan Gelarku adalah 'The Natural Witch'...Aku Manusia setengah Dryad diPulau Green" Ujar Yamato.

"Hn...Nama Kayn...level 175...Profesi Knight...Gelarku 'Tiamat Master'...Aku Fraksi Iblis diPulau Red" Ujar Kain Datar.

"Huuh Namaku tetap Esdeath...Level 169...Profesi 'Commander Jaeger'...Gelarku 'Ice Master Controller' diPulau Yellow dan dari Fraksi Manusia" Ujar Esdeath.

"Fufufufufu Nama 'Kurumi'...Level 147...Profesi Spirit...Gelarku 'Spirit of Nightmare' diPulau Yellow dari manusia Spirit" Ujar Kurumi tersenyum Manis.

"Nama Rei...Level 97...Profesi 'Code Breaker'...Gelarku 'Blue Dragon Schyte' dipulau Blue...Aku Manusia setengah Naga" Ujar Rei.

"Namaku Miyama...Level 67...Profesi 'Swordwoman'...Gelarku 'Blood Controller' dan Dari Pulau Red serta aku Manusia setengah Youmu" Ujar Mirai tersenyum Polos.

"Namaku Lucy...Level 91...Profesi 'Diclonius'...Gelarku 'Elfen Lied' dari Fraksi Manusia di Pulau Oranye" Ujar Lucy.

"Hmm Sepertinya Kalian memiliki Kekuatan yang Hebat-Hebat dalam Mengemban tugas ini" Komentar Naruto. "Selanjutnya kita akan membutuhkan Banyak Anggota lagi di RKO jadi kalian cari Pemain-Pemain yang mempunyai Potensi Bagus."

"Ha'i"

"Oh Iya, Satu lagi...Kalian semua besok harus log-in dan bertemu diPulau Black ditengah-tengah Wilayah Athena...Jam 11 Siang kalian harus ada disana...Mengerti"

"Ha'i"

...

...

...

...

...

Naruto dan Lucy sekarang tengah Berada diSebuah Ruangan yang Sepi dan Gelap. Badan mereka tak kurang jaraknya dari 10 Centi. Lucy tengah Mencari Informasi di Sword art Online dengan Kemampuan Hackernya.

"Ya, ini dia Ketemu" Beritahu Lucy tersenyum senang. Naruto menatap Layar Komputer yang memperlihatkan Sebuah Foto dan Profile.

*Avatar Chara Year 17 January 2022

Name :Kirito

Level :1

Weapon :Sword Trainer

Degree :Beta Tester

Wife :Tidak Ada

*Avatar Chara Year 02 April 2025

Name :Kirito

Level :90

Weapon :Elucidator and Dark Repulsor

Degree :Black Swordman

Wife :Asuna

*Profile Real Identity

Name :Kirigaya Kazuto

Age :16

Residence :89 IVI Raya, Tokyo

School :Tokyo Raijuu MidSchool

Family :

-Father :Kirigaya Minetaka

-Mother :Kirigaya Midori

-Sister :Kirigaya Suguha

Height :172 Cm

Weight :59 Kg

Status :Alive *

"Hmm Kirito Ya ?" Naruto tersenyum tipis saat menyadari kalau Kirito ini merupakan Kirito teman Naruko dan Asuna.

"Haaahh, Terima kasih atas bantuanmu Lucy...Aku pergi Pulang dulu" Salam Naruto keluar dari Ruangan itu.

"sama-Sama"

...

...

...

'Mumpung Masih Jam 1 Siang, Sebaiknya aku Log-in dulu' Batin Naruto. Memasuki Rumah dan Menatap Naruko yang menonton TV di Ruang keluarga dengan Wajah Bosan.

"Oi kau Kenapa ?" Tanya Naruto datar. Naruko menatap Naruto gembira dan lega lalu mematikan TV dan Segera menarik Tangan Naruto kekamarnya.

"O-Oi Mau apa ?"

"Onii-Chan, Aku mau memberitahu 1 Hal Onii-Chan" Ungkap Naruko gembira.

"Hal apa ?"

"T-Tadi Sa-Saat aku bermain RKO, Ak-Aku bertemu dengan dua Dewi...DUA DEWI ONII-CHAN" Teriak Tak percaya Naruko. Naruto mengernyit sedikit, Memangnya ada Dewa-Dewi di Royal Kingdom Online.

"..."

"K-Kalau tidak salah, Mereka berdua adalah Dewi Mitology Shinto...Nama mereka berdua, Tsukoyomi no Mikoto dan Amaterasu no Mikoto...Kyaaa~ mereka berdua sangat Cantik Bak Dewi" Ungkap Naruko gembira.

"Hmm" Gumam Naruto datar. Dewi Amaterasu dan Dewi Tsukoyomi, Tentu saja Naruto tahu. Mitology Shinto adalah Mitology rakyat Yang ada dijepang. Seperti, Mitology Mesir di Mesir, Mitology Yunani di Yunani dan Mitology Nordik diwilayah Eropa. Dari yang diketahuinya Kalau, Dewi Amaterasu adalah Seorang Dewi Matahari sedangkan Tsukoyomi adalah Seorang Dewi Bulan.

"L-Lalu mereka berkata padaku kalau Mereka membutuhkan Beberapa Naga yang Hidup Bebas berkeliaran untuk menjadi Bagian dari Mitology Shinto...Karena Dalam Mitology Shinto hanya memiliki 2 Naga saja, Hyperion Si Naga Emas dan Yamata no Orochi si Naga-Ular berkepala 8...Quest dengan Rank-SS tiba-tiba Masuk, A-A-Aku tidak dapat menolak Onii-Chan...Quest itu sama sekali tidak bisa Kutolak, Karena jika aku menolaknya maka 10.000 Fameku akan Hilang" Ujar Naruko dengan Nada Sendu.

"Heeh Sepertinya ini masalah yang besar, Quest SS ya...Berapa limit Waktu yang dibutuhkan ?...dan Berapa Naga yang harus Ditangkap ?" Tanya Naruto Serius.

"Ehhm Kalau tidak salah dalam 1 Bulan harus terkumpul sekitar 1.500 Naga" Jawab Naruko dengan Nada Serius.

"Haah Kalau Sebulan Di dunia RKO berarti hanya 15 Hari kita bermain...Yang kita perlukan dalam Pencarian ini adalah Sebuah Kelompok" Seringai Naruto berkembang, Quest Rank-SS ini akan sangat Cocok untuk Misi Permulaan bagi Guild barunya Besok. "Untuk Saat ini aku akan Log-in dan mencari Informasi tentang Naga-Naga yang akan kita Incar nantinya"

"Ha'i"

Naruto langsung berbaring ditempat Tidur Naruko dan memasang Nerve Gear ke-kepalanya.

"Link Start"

...

*Rosselfheim*

"Haaah" Desah Naruto bangun dari Tidurnya.

"Emm Sebaiknya aku Bertanya dulu pada Kurama" Gumamnya. "Window Stat's'

Ding...

[Nama :Naruto

Sekutu :Kyuubi

Profesi :Shinobi

Gelar :God of Bijuu

Level :120

Fame :28.000

HP :12.000

MP :6.000

Strenght :140

Agility :135

Vitality :143

Wisdom :147

Intelligence :150

Charisma :121

Luck :150

Offence :

Fisik :240-245

Magic :Power of Destruction

Defence :165

Magic Resistance :Infinite]

*Mindscape*

"Kuu...Bisakah kau beritahu Macam-Macam Naga" Ujar Naruto datar sambil Duduk bersila di Sofa yang entah kenapa berada di Tempat semacam ini. Kurama tersenyum Kecil lalu duduk dipangkuan Naruto dan Menyenderkan kepalanya kebahu Naruto.

"Emm Kita mulai dulu dari Naga terkuat bagaimana ?" Tawar Kurama.

"Hmm Terserah"

"Baiklah, Ketiga Naga yang Paling kuat atau bisa dibilang Merupakan 3 Boss Terakhir sebenarnya bukanlah Naga Terkuat...Yang terkuat saat itu adalah 2 Naga yang saling bermusuhan...Paradox dan Ortodox"

"..."

"Ophis sang Tak Terbatas, Great Red sang Impian dan Trihexa sang Malapetaka... Paradox sang Cahaya dan Kebaikan sedangkan Ortodox sang Kegelapan dan Kejahatan...Paradox dan Ortodox lama kelamaan berubah menjadi Suatu Mahkluk yang hampir sama dengan Manusia...Bisa kau anggap Paradox berubah menjadi 'Kami' dan Ortodox berubah menjadi 'Yami'...Tapi, Ada suatu hal yang sangat membingungkan bagiku..."

"Apa itu ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Entah kebetulan atau tidak tapi,...Nama dan Wajah kalian berempat hampir Persis" Ujar Kurama serius.

"Empat ?"

"Ya...Seperti kau dan Menma...Tubuh dan Sifatmu hampir persis dengan Menma, Namamu juga merupakan Berasal dari Topping Ramen bukan, Menma juga sama...Naruko dan Kami yang bernama Asli 'Natsumi' juga memiliki Rupa dan Sifat yang Hampir Sama...Tapi, Sayangnya Natsumi mati terbunuh oleh Menma saat Great War yang melibatkan Seluruh Mahkluk di Dunia ini...Jiji pernah berkata padaku kalau 'Cerminan Kaca dengan Bayangan itu berbeda, Tapi akan tetap mengikuti gerak sang Pencermin. Kapanpun dan dimanapun'...Takdir kelam yang sudah diramalkan Jiji kepada mereka yang mempunyai Hubungan seperti "

"..."

"Rank-SSSSS bukanlah yang terkuat didunia ini Kau tahu...Ada Suatu Eksistitas yang Sangat Ditakuti Kami dan Yami bahkan Para Outsutsuki itu juga tidak dapat menemukan Mahkluk apa itu...Mahkluk itu mempunyai banyak Campuran Aura"

"..." Naruto diam mendengarkan. Mahkluk Ciptaan yang bahkan Penciptanya sendiri tidak tahu apa itu merupakan Hal yang sungguh Menarik.

"Jiji atau yang sering orang panggil dengan Nama 'Rikudou Sennin' yang aslinya bernama Outsutsuki Hagoromo adalah Orang Tua yang Baik...Tidak seperti Semua Keluarganya...A-Aku sangat rindu dengannya, Hiks Hiks d-di-dia merupakan Panutanku selama ini...D-dia bagai Sosok Ayah bagi kami Semua...Di-dia ad-"

Pluuk...

"Jangan Menangis..." Ucap Naruto memeluk Tubuh Kurama dari Belakang pangkuannya. "...Kau Jelek jika menangis...Ayolah Tersenyum...Kau lebih Cantik jika Tersenyum"

"..." Kurama diam dengan Wajah memerah. Ini Aneh padahal dari Kebiasaan sehari-hari Naruto yang Kurama lihat kalau sebenarnya Naruto adalah seseorang Yang memiliki Pengetahuan minim tentang Hal yang berkaitan dengan Kata 'Cinta'.

'Ternyata benar ya Artikel itu...Seorang pria hidup dengan Logika sedangkan Seorang Wanita hidup dengan Perasaan...Ooh sungguh Aneh Sekali' Batin Aneh Naruto.

"..." Kurama masih diam dengan Wajah Memerah yang kini mulai memudar.

"Err Kurama"

"Ya"

"Sebenarnya kenapa Yami atau Menma itu marah padamu ?" Tanya Naruto penasaran pada Kurama yang masih dalam pelukannya.

"Emm itu karena aku mengambil Sebagian kekuatannya" jawab Kurama tenang. Naruto mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Mengambil ?"

"Ya...kejadiannya begini, Sebelum aku menjadi Jinchurikimu dan sudah keluar dari Tubuh Player Jinchurikiku yang sebelumnya bernama 'Sora'...Aku keluar dari Pulau Oranye dan mendatangi Pulau Black yang merupakan Kekuasaan Yami...Disana aku menantangnya bertarung, Yami meremehkanku karena Level Kami memang berbeda...Aku yang Ber-Level SSS melawan Yami yang ber-level SSSSS...Huh tapi jangan remehkan aku, Walaupun aku lebih Lemah tapi aku dapat memojokannya hingga membuat dia mengeluarkan 75% kekuatan Aslinya...Aku yang saat itu menemukan Celah langsung Menggigit Lehernya dan Mengambil Sebagian Kekuatan Gelapnya...Lalu aku langsung Kabur dari Situ dan Kembali kesini" Cerita Kurama dengan Wajah Menyeringai.

"Energi Gelap apa yang kau Ambil ?" Tanya Naruto kembali.

"Energi itu adalah Elemen Kegelapan...Sayangnya itu adalah Sihir, Tapi aku dapat mencampurnya dengan Cakra Control tingkat Max milikku dan membuatnya menjadi Elemen Cakra Kegelapan atau bisa disebut...'Meiton'" Jawab Kurama.

"Ooh" Gumam Naruto.

"Hee Kau bahkan tidak tahu Kehebatanku bukan...Selain menang Sekali dari Yami, Aku juga pernah melakukan pertarungan dengan Mahkluk Rank Atas lainnya Loh...Seperti saat Perang 'War of Bijuu' aku melawan 3 Bijuu Rank-S dan 1 Bijuu Rank-SS yaitu pertarunganku dengan Raijuu (Sisi Gelap Rokubi) hingga membuatnya Pingsan lalu melawan Gabungan Aliansi Nekomata (Sisi Gelap Nibi) dengan Hokou (Sisi Gelap Gobi) yang berakhirnya Hokou yang Sekarat dan Nekomata yang hampir meregang nyawa kalau tidak ditolong Oleh Dewa 'Shinigami' dari Mitology Shinto, Aku juga melawan Yamata no Orochi (Sisi Gelap Hachibi) saat masa-masa Kejayaannya...Pertarunganku dengannya sekitar 10 Tahun (Aslinya dalam Cerita itu 100 Tahun), Aku dengan Ketidak batasan Cakraku sedangkan Dia dengan Kekuatan Membangkitkan Makhluk mati menjadi Hidup dari Kekuatan Pedang 'Kusanagi no Tsurugi'...Aku tentu saja langsung menggigit Pedang itu hingga patah yang menyebabkan 50% Kekuatan Orochi menghilang, Aku langsung membunuhnya ditempat...Tetapi, Entah kenapa dia Masih hidup dan Sekarang tengah menjadi Tumor bagi Si Uchiha itu" Jelas Kurama dengan Bangga.

"..."

"Kau tahu selain melawan para Sisi gelap Bijuu, Aku juga melawan 2 Naga Surgawi yang sekarang merupakan Mahkluk yang mengisi 2 Sacred Gear Longinus dari 13 Longinus...Ddraig dan Albion, Kedua Naga Rank-S ini saling bertarung tiada henti hingga membuatku Bosan lama-kelamaan...Aku kemudian Ikut masuk kedalam pertarungan dan Memaksa mereka bekerja-sama untuk melawanku...Hasilnya sangat WAW, Bahkan kurasa sepertinya Jika Ddraig dan Albion saling bekerja-sama pasti dapat menjadi Rank-SS karena Tingkat Kerja-sama mereka yang Sangat Tinggi"

"..."

"La-"

"Bisakah kau ceritakan Tentang Naga dan kemampuannya saja" Potong Naruto kesal. Kurama terkekeh Malu.

"Hehehe Aku keasikan ya ?"

"..."

"Baiklah Naga yang Terkenal dan Hidup bebas serta tidak termasuk dalam Mitology apapun yaitu...Two Heavenly Dragon Rank-S, Ddraig sang Kaisar Naga Merah dan Albion sang Kaisar Naga Putih...Trihexa [666] sang Malapetaka Rank-SSSS...Great Red sang Impian Rank-SSS...Ophis sang Tak terbatas Rank-SSS...Five Dragon King berRank-A sampai S, Walau julukannya Raja Naga tapi Lima Naga ini bukanlah yang Terkuat...Tiamat sang Raja naga Es, Fafnir sang Raja naga Tanah, Yu-Long sang Raja naga Angin, Midgardsorm sang Raja naga Air dan Vritra sang Raja naga Petir...Mantan Raja Naga sebelumnya, Tannin sang Raja naga Api"

"..." Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi, Jika sebanyak 1.500 Naga sih...Sebaiknya kau mencari Clan Naga saja" Ujar Kurama.

"Clan naga apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hmm begini loh...dulu ada 2 Macam Clan Naga yang terkenal dan banyak Anggotanya...2 Clan itu adalah Chromatic Dragon dan Metalic Dragon..."

"..."

"Clan Chromatic terpecah menjadi 5 Bagian yaitu Niger Dragon, Viridis Dragon, Blus Dragon, Album Dragon dan Rubrum Dragon...Clan Metalic juga terpecah menjadi 5 Bagian yaitu Brass Dragon, Argentum Dragon, Brontum Dragon, Aurum Dragon dan Cauntum Dragon..."

"Hmm" Gumam Naruto.

"Kita mulai dari Niger...Rata-Rata warna mereka adalah Hitam dan bertempat di Pulau Black... Mereka kasar, cepat marah, dan jahat. hati mereka hitam seperti sisik berlendir mereka...Matanya terletak pada rongga yang dalam. Dua tanduk besarnya melengkung ke depan dan ke bawah. Daging wajahnya tampak buruk, seakan terbakar oleh asam. Asam lendir menetes dari mulutnya. tubuhnya berbau busuk seperti asam beracun. Karena tinggal di habitat lengket dan basah, naga hitam kebanyakan makan ikan, belut, dan makhluk air lainnya. Mereka akan makan daging, tapi mereka lebih memilih untuk membiarkan korban-korban mereka mengapung di kolam selama berhari-hari, atau bahkan berminggu-minggu..."

"..."

"Setelah Mengapung selama itu, Naga itu akan memakannya...Saat Melawan mereka, berhati-hatilah, ia lebih suka serangan kejutan bukan pertarungan jujur. Ia paling aktif di saat yang paling gelap di malam hari, dimana dalam kegelapan ia merasa percaya diri dan hitam menghembuskan asam beracun dan mendesis..."

'Hee~ Serangan kejutan ya'

"Viridis Dragon (Naga Hijau) adalah makhluk agresif dan menguasai intrik, politik, dan fitnah. Dia sangat menyukai hutan dengan pohon-pohon tua dan besar. Bukannya terang-terangan dan agresif, dia lebih suka menyusun skema untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan atau kekayaan dengan usaha sesedikit mungkin. Mereka membuat sarang di balik air terjun atau dekat danau, kolam, atau aliran yang menyediakan jalan masuk yang lembab. Semakin gelap ke dalam hutan, maka semakin dekat untuk sampai ke sarangnya... Kepala naga hijau ditutupi oleh lapisan tanduk. Mereka memiliki leher dan kaki yang panjang, dan menyerupai se'ekor hijau adalah pembohong. Hanya berbicara dengan naga hijau dapat mengakibatkan kehancuran. Ketika menyerang, ia biasanya akan mengintai mangsanya terlebih dahulu, kadang-kadang selama berhari-hari. Mereka suka bermain-main dengan mangsanya . Mereka akan menjelma, hampir menjadi apa saja, termasuk semak dan pohon kecil. Dia menggunakan kamuflase sebagai keuntungannya. Mereka terobsesi dengan kehidupan dan pertumbuhan, dan ingin hidup hebat dalam hijau suka menanamkan teror pada lawan yang lebih kecil sebelum menyiksa mereka sampai mati. Naga hijau menghenbuskan gas beracun, yaitu, gas klorin beracun." Jelas Kurama tenang.

'Teror ? Huh kita lihat Siapa yang memiliki Teror lebih Kuat'

"Blus Dragon (Naga Biru) adalah Naga yang Pendiam dan Angkuh... Mereka tinggal di tempat yang panas, daerah kering, seperti gurun pasir atau stepa gersang. Se'ekor naga Blus dapat diidentifikasi dengan telinga yg berjumbai dan tanduk tunggal di atas halus, mengkilap, dan tanpa pupil..."

"..."

"...Aroma kering ozon dan pasir mengikuti naga Blus kemana pun mereka pergi. Mereka suka terbang di udara padang pasir yang panas. Mereka adalah karnivor berdedikasi yang akan memakan ular, kadal, dan bahkan kadang-kadang memakan tanaman gurun, tapi mereka benar-benar suka hewan ternak seperti unta. naga Blus adalah ancaman nyata terhadap kafilah yang melintasi padang pasir. Mereka suka menyerang orang dengan penyergapan . Kejutan dan jarak adalah sekutu yang terbesar. Mereka menikmati kenyamanan dan sering berdiam diri. Mereka berdarah biru (artinya, dingin atau mulia.) Mereka adalah naga yang memiliki beberapa rasa moral. Mereka hebat dalam pelacakan. Naga biru adalah naga yang besar dan bersemangat. Naga biru menghembuskan petir atau ledakan petir."

'Serangan Kejutan ne~'

"Album Dragon (Naga Putih) adalah Naga yang sangat sangat Cerdas dan Licik... Mereka tinggal di daerah bercuaca dingin - biasanya daerah Arktik, tapi kadang-kadang di gunung-gunung yang sangat tinggi. Mereka kadang pergi sendirian (indifidu), dan memiliki ingatan yang sangat baik. Mereka lebih memilih kesendirian di dataran bersalju dan gua-gua, jauh dari panas sinar matahari. Naga Album dapat diidentifikasi dari matanya yang tajam dan tampak cerdas dengan ekspresi yang kuat. sisiknya menyerupai bulu bulu. kaki lebarnya dan cakar tajam membantu dia untuk berjalan di atas salju. Aura dingin yang berasal dari naga Album menyebabkanmu membeku. Karena tinggal di iklim dingin, naga Album lebih memilih makanan mereka menjadi beku. Jika korban tidak mati membeku, naga Album akan membiarkan mereka jauh di atas salju sampai mereka benar-benar membeku. Jika kau menghadapi naga Album, berhati-hatilah karena mereka cepat dan waspada. langkah terbaik adalah menakut-nakuti atau mengintimidasi dia, karena naga Album kadang-kadang dikenal sebagai naga yang pengecut. Naga putih menghembuskan embun beku yang mengerikan"

"..." Naruto masih diam.

"Naga Rubrum (Naga Merah) adalah naga yang serakah dan tamak, dan terobsesi dengan menimbun harta hidup di habitat hangat, seperti gunung berapi atau pulau tropis. Naga Rubrum mendominasi gunung dan pulau-pulau beriklim tropis. Mereka licik dan mengerikan. Se'ekor naga Rubrum dapat diidentifikasi dengan sayap panjang dan dua tanduk panjang. Mereka memiliki lidah merah yang panjang dan bercabang. Api kecil sering menari di lubang hidungnya ketika dia marah. Matanya mengkilat dengan keserakahan tak terkendali ketika dia telah melihat harta karun. Mereka berbau asap dan belerang. Naga Rubrum adalah naga teritorial. Mereka lebih suka makan daging, khususnya manusia. naga Rubrum telah. dikenal memaksa desa untuk mengorbankan gadis kepada mereka. (Ini adalah masalah selera, seperti yang Laki-Laki miliki, rupanya gadis "terasa lebih enak" dari Wanita) Bagian terbaik dari makanan untuk naga Rubrum adalah minum darah. Naga Rubrum menghembuskan api yang sangat mematikan."

"Hmm"

"Semua naga memiliki pilihan apakah akan menjadi baik atau menjadi jahat. Tetapi ada beberapa kecenderungan umum berdasarkan jenis. Tidak seperti Chromatic Dragon yang rata-rata jahat, Metallic Dragon biasanya baik..."

"Hmm ? Apa maksudmu aku harus mengalahkan Para Chromatic itu ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Haaah Tidak usah...Walaupun rata-rata mereka Jahat, Tapi ketua mereka adalah Orang baik dan Menjunjung tinggi Harga diri mereka" Jawab Kurama.

"Oh"

" Dari semua naga, jenis Brass Dragon adalah yang paling suka berteman , dan terkenal karena mereka menyukai percakapan. Mereka mendambakan sinar matahari yang panas dan kering, sehingga mereka sering berada di daerah panas dan kering, gurun pasir khususnya. Mereka suka membuat sarang mereka di dataran tinggi dan gua-gua berbatu. Naga Brass mamiliki sisik coklat yang kusam saat lahir. seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, sisik itu menjadi lebih mirip kuningan, sampai akhirnya warna dan penampilan mereka benar-benar Brass sangat luwes dan ekspresif dan menyemburkan Api"

"...Hmm"

"Argentum Dragon (Naga Silver)...Naga ini suka membantu dan lemah lembut. Mereka sering menyibukkan diri dengan melindungi yang tidak bersalah dan menyembuhkan luka mereka. Mereka mencintai gunung yang tinggi dan luas, langit terbuka dengan awan menggelembung. Mereka suka menikmati terbang dan kadang-kadang melambung selama berjam-jam hanya untuk kesenangan itu. Se'ekor naga Argentum memiliki paruh mirip hidung, dagu yang kuat, dan lidah runcing. Mereka tidak suka kekerasan dan menghindari pertempuran sebisa mungkin. Mereka adalah yang paling sensitif dari semua naga"

"..."

"Brontum Dragon (Naga Bronze)...Memiliki rasa keadilan yang kuat, naga Brontum tidak mentolerir kekejaman atau anarki dalam bentuk apapun. Mereka juga ingin tahu dan tertarik dengan kehidupan manusia. Mereka hidup di dekat air dalam, khususnya di wilayah pesisir dan pulau-pulau tropis . Mereka melakukan perjuangan terus-menerus melawan makhluk laut yang jahat, dan sering hidup di gua-gua, dekat sungai atau danau bawah tanah. Naga Brontum memiliki paruh moncong dan lidah yang runcing. Kaki mereka berselaput dan mereka memiliki anyaman forelimbs di bagian belakang mereka. sisik mereka halus dan rata"

"Hm"

"Aurum Dragon adalah Naga emas jawara dalam melawan kejahatan dan kelicikan. Mereka sering memulai dan manonjolkan diri untuk mendeklarasikan kebenaran. Mereka membuat sarang mereka di daerah terpencil, seperti ngarai dalam atau dataran tinggi. Naga emas memiliki ukuran tubuh yang besar, mempunyai tanduk kembar yang halus dan terbuat dari logam, dan memiliki kumis di sekitar mulut, mirip se'ekor lele. Bau mereka seperi Dupa"

"..."

"Cauntum Dragon Naga ini memiliki reputasi yang baik sebagai pembuat lelucon dan teka-teki. Mereka tinggal di tempat kering, dataran tinggi berbatu dan pegunungan. Mereka tinggal di gua-gua tembaga memiliki paha dan bahu yang besar, karena mereka adalah pelompat dan pendaki yang tangguh. Seperti naga logam lainnya, sisik mereka kusam saat lahir dan menjadi lebih mengkilat seiring penuaan mereka"

"Lalu Pemimpin Mereka ?" Tanya Naruto serius.

"Hmm...Noctis sang Tetua Niger Dragon, Herba sang Tetua Viridis Dragon, Mare sang Tetua Blus Dragon, Nubila sang Tetua Album Dragon dan Rignis sang Tetua Rubrum Dragon...Flavum sang Tetua Brass Dragon, Ferrum sang Tetua Argentum Dragon, Aes sang Tetua Brontum Dragon, Gladio sang Tetua Aurum Dragon dan Doit sang Tetua Cauntum Dragon...Naga-Naga itu memiliki Level Sekitar Rank-A sampai S" Jawab Kurama.

"Ooh" Guman Naruto mengerti.

"Hmm, Sebaiknya kau keluar...Ada yang datang" Beritahu Kurama dengan Senyum Tipis.

"Ha'i"

...

...

"Eengh" Naruto membuka matanya dan Melihat 2 Gadis dan 1 Lelaki.

"Kau sudah bangun" Ucap Datar Satsuki.

"Hn" Naruto bangun dan menatap Datar Satsuki, Hasuke (Sasuke) dan Gabriel.

"Apa Kalian sudah siap ?" Tanya Gabriel dengan Senyuman Malaikat pada 'Trio Datar'.

"Hn" Jawab Naruto, Satsuki dan Sasuke serempak membuat Gabriel Sweatdrop.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi Ke pertemuan" Ujar Gabriel mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas yang memegang Sebuah Batu berlian Kotak berwarna Jingga. "Teleport : On"

Cliiiing...

...

...

...

Naruto, Sasuke, Satsuki dan Gabriel berada diruangan yang Sangat Luas dengan Atap awan-awan yang Cantik.

Mereka sekarang berada di 'Ruang Pertemuan para Raja di Masing-Masing Pulau'. Naruto, Sasuke dan Satsuki kesini sebagai Pengawal Gabriel dipertemuan ini. Naruto mengeratkan Genggaman tangan pada Kedua pedangnya jika sesuatu terjadi. Naruto melihat Puluhan Player yang kelihatannya sangat Kuat.

"Hmm Ke-30 Raja-Ratu sudah berkumpul Semua...Pertemuan Para Raja dan Ratu yang ke-4...Dimulai..." Suara Feminim seperti Gadis Loly ini membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya. Naruto mendongakan kepala dan melihat Seorang Gadis sekitar umur 13 Tahun, Rambut Hitam panjang dihias Bando ungu, Baju Dress Gotik Hitam-Ungu dan Wajah Datar yang sangat Cantik + Imut sedang Duduk di Singgasana Emas. "...Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian Masing-Masing serta Kenalkan Penjaga kalian"

'Hmm sedang apa Gadis Kecil itu disana ?' Batin Naruto.

'Hee~ Itu Ophis sang Ouroboros Dragon Baka...Wujudnya itu adalah 'Human Form' miliknya Seperti aku' Ujar Kurama memberitahu Naruto.

"Hmm" Naruto baru tahu kalau seekor Ouroboros Dragon ternyata seorang Gadis kecil yang Imut.

'Kau Lolicon ya' Tuduh Kurama.

'B-bu-'

"No.7...Namaku Gabriel...Salah satu 7 Archangel pilihan dan Ratu dari Rosselfheim di Pulau Oranye..." Naruto tersentak saat mendengar Ucapan Gabriel. Ternyata sudah 6 Raja dan Ratu yang terlewat oleh Naruto. "...Dibelakangku ada Hasuke dan Satsuki pemilik Mata Kutukan, Sharingan yang menjadi Pengawalku...dan yang berambut Merah bernama Naruto... seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi dan akan menjadi Raja Rosselfheim"

Entah Kenapa Naruto merasa Hampir seluruh perhatian terarah padanya. Apa lagi Tatapan dari Pria berambut Pirang panjang seolah-olah Ingin Mengintrogasinya.

"No.8...Namaku Serafaal...Pemegang Gelar 'Leviathan', Ratu dari Sitriclasshem dipulau Purple..." Ujar Seorang Gadis cantik dengan Nada Childish dan berambut Ungu gelap diikat 2 Kanan-kiri dengan Pakaian Mahou Shojou Warna Pink. "...Dibelakangku ada adikku Sona yang memiliki Kekuatan Pengendalian Air, dan Paeregenya...Tsubaki Pemilik Mirror Alice, Momo pemilik Applause Wall, Reya pemilik Scouting Persona, Tomoe pemilik Pedang Blazer Darkness, Bennia yang Setengah Grim Reaper, Rugal yang Setengah Werewolf, Yura pemilik Twinkle Aegis, Ruruko pemilik Procellarum Phantom dan Saji yang memiliki Salah satu Sacred Gear pecahan Jiwa Raja Naga Vritra yaitu Absorbtion Line"

Naruto diam-diam mencatat Nama-Nama orang yang menarik baginya. Serafaal, Sona dan Saji sudah Masuk.

"No.9...Namaku A...Pemilik Sacred Gear 'Armor of Thunder' yang Setingkat dibawah Longinus, Raja dari Rainotheim di Pulau Nyla..." Seorang Pria besar berotot berkata dengan Tegasnya. "...Dibelakangku ada Darui pemegang Kekuatan Petir Hitam dan Shi pemegang Kekuatan Kilat Cahaya"

Serafaal, Sona, Saji, A dan Darui.

"No.10...Namaku Ajuka...Pemegang Gelar 'Beelzebub', Raja dari Beeltheim dipulau Green..." Ujar seorang Pria yang kelihatannya Tegas. "...dibelakangku ada Diodora yang memegang Gelar 'Astaroth'"

Naruto hanya mencatat Ajuka saja karena Diodora memancarkan Aura Sombong terus menerus.

"No.11...Namaku Uriel...Salah satu 7 Archangel Pilihan dan Raja dari Gate Haven diPulau Blue..." Ujar Seorang Pria berambut Biru. "...Dibelakangku ada Griselda Salah satu Exorcist wanita terkuat"

Serafaal, Sona, Saji, A Darui, Ajuka, Uriel dan Griselda. Naruto tersenyum Misterius saat mengetahui kalau ada orang yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"No.12...Namaku Raphael...Salah satu 7 Archangel Pilihan dan Raja dari Flamtarait di Pulau Blue..." Ujar Seorang Pria berambut Hitam dengan Nada Ramah."...Dibelakangku ada Irina Pemegang Pedang Excalibur Mimic"

Naruto menatap tertarik pada Irina. Pedang Excalibur adalah Pedang Holy Rank-SS yang sangat Kuat. Tapi, Excalibur hancur dan Pecah menjadi 7 Pedang Rank-S. Excalibur Mimic, Excalibur Destruction, Excalibur Transperancy, Excalibur Nightmare, Excalibur Rapidly, Excalibur Blessing dan Excalibur Ruler adalah Pecahan Dari Excalibur sebenarnya.

"No.13...Namaku Baraqiel...Pemilik Kekuatan 'Holy Thunder' dan Raja dari Barraky di Pulau Red..." Ujar Pria berambut Hitam dan Bermata Ungu. "...Dibelakangku ada Dogslash Pemilik Sacred Gear Longinus Canis Lykaon."

Hmm, Salah Satu Longinus ya. Sacred Gear yang dapat Membunuh Kami jika dapat menguasainya Secara Powerfull.

"No.14...Namaku Yagura...Seorang Jinchuriki Sanbi dan Raja Isobisanbury dipulau Green..." Ujar Pemuda kecil berambut Hijau dengan Pandangan Kosong. "...dibelakangku ada Tobi"

"Hahahaha itu benar Senpai...Namaku Tobi si anak baik" Ucap Pria memakai Topeng Coklat melingkar seperti Obat Nyamuk.

'Autis' itulah pikiran semua orang yang melihatnya. Tapi, berbeda dengan Naruto yang sekarang menatap Tajam Tobi.

'Orang ini sangat Berbahaya' Batin Naruto waspada.

'Ya, Sebaiknya kau lebih berhati-hati dengannya...Itu dapat dilihat dari Mata Bocah Sanbi itu yang Kosong seakan-akan tidak memiliki Jiwa...Genjutsu Rank-SS lah yang dapat disimpulkan bila dilihat dari Sanbi yang ikut Terhipnotis' Setuju Kurama.

"No.15...Namaku Merumi...Seorang Penguasa Elemen Yoton dan Futton, Ratu dari Mizukary di Pulau Red..." Ujar Gadis berambut Merah diikat 1 tersenyum Genit. "...Dibelakangku ada Ao pengguna Doujutsu Byakugan dan Chojuro pemegang pedang Hiramekari"

Hiramekari...Salah satu 7 Pedang Pendekar Kabut yang Ber-Rank S, Tapi Pedang Samehada termasuk kedalam Pedang Rank-SS karena dapat menyedot Energi Lawan yang menyentuhnya dan Membagikannya pada Pemiliknya.

"No.16...Namaku Kokabiel...Pemilik Kekuatan 'Steal Feather' dan Raja dari Fallevam di Pulau Red..." Ujar Sombong Pria Mengerikan dengan Mata merah menyala. "...Dibelakangku ada Freed pemilik Pedang Excalibur Fused yaitu Gabungan pedang Excalibur Rapidly, Nightmare dan Transparency...Lalu ada Valper pembuat Pedang Suci"

Hmm, Fused Excalibur keh. Gabungan dari 3 Pecahan Excalibur. Sungguh menarik, Tapi penggunannya sama sekali tidak menarik.

"No.17...Namaku Muu...Pengguna kekuatan Elemen Kekkei Totta, Jinton...Raja dari Totanova di Pulau Purple..." Ujar Pria yang memakai Perban seperti Mumi. "...Aku tidak membawa siapapun"

Jinton ? Ah Elemen Debu yang Hasil gabungan Elemen Api, Angin dan Tanah. Elemen Penghancur yang Setingkat denganq Power of Destruction.

"No.18...Namaku Mizu...Pemilik Kerang Legenda dan Raja dari Suirawaty..." Ujar Pria rambut Pirang Keputihan dengan Tanpa Alis. "...Dibelakangku ada Mangetsu pemegang Hiramekari Sebelumnya dan Sekarang Memegang Pedang Suci Caliburn."

Caliburn, Pedang Suci yang setingkat dengan True Excalibur, Durandal dan Ascalon.

"No.19...Namaku Rasa...Pengguna Pasir Emas dan Raja dari Goldenkazeny di Pulau Yellow..." Ujar Pria berambut Merah Maron jabrik. "...Dibelakangku ada Gaara Jinchuriki Ichibi"

Waah ada Gaara ya. Aku tidak sabar Bertarung dengannya Lagi.

"No.20...Namaku Falbium Pemegang Gelar Asmodeus dan Raja Asfordeus dipula Nyla..." Ujar Seorang Pria berambut Hijau yang kelihatannya Seorang Pemalas. "...Dibelakangku ada Shika pemilik 'Shadow Fastener', Ino pemilik 'Substitute Soul' dan Jouji pemilik 'Bigger Part of Body'."

Shika, Ino dan Jouji juga sepertinya Juga Cocok untuk Masuk kedalam Guild milikku.

"No.21...Namaku Shemhazai...Pemilik Skillful Advisor dan Raja dari Gryvallamy Di Pulau Nyla..." Ujar Pria yang kelihatannya Sangat Tegas dan Loyal. "...Dibelakangku ada Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt dan Dohnassek...Mereka Ber-Empat pemegang 'Scythe of Hell' pemberian Dewa Hades."

Hmm, Sabit Neraka ya ? Apalagi Pemberian dari Dewa Hades itu sendiri. Kalau tidak salah, Dewa Hades adalah Salah satu dewa Utama dari 'Three True God of Olympus'.

"No.22...Namaku Sirzech...Pemilik Kekuatan Power of Destruction dan Raja dari Greckformory di Pulau Red..." Ujar Seorang Pria berambut Merah panjang. "...Dibelakangku ada Istriku, Grayfia pengguna Sihir Es...Lalu Rias pengguna Power of Destruction sepertiku dan Paeregenya Akeno pengguna 'Holy Lightning', Asia pemilik 'Twilight Healing', Gasper yang Setengah Vampir dan Pemilik 'Forbidden Balor View', Yuuto pemilik 'Sword Birth' dan Pemilik Pedang Holy Demonic, Betrayer, Gram, Balmung, Nothung, Tyrfing dan Dainsleif, Xenovia pemegang Pedang Ex-Durandal yang merupakan Gabungan Pedang Durandal dengan Excalibur Destruction, Koneko yang setengah youkai Nekomata, Rossweisse yang Setengah Dewi Norse dan Terakhir ada Issei...Pemilik Longinus 'Boosted Gear' dan Pedang Ascalon"

Jujur Saja, Para Iblis-Iblis ini sangat menarik bagi Naruto. Pedang-Pedang Hebat dan Sacred Gear langka sungguh Menarik. Tapi, entah kenapa Naruto merasa tidak suka saat melihat Orang yang bernama Issei itu menatap Satsuki dengan Pandangan Aneh (Mesum).

"No.23...Namaku Michael...Salah satu 7 Archangel Pilihan...Raja dari Heavensorph di Pulau Yellow..." Ujar Seorang Pria berambut Pirang Panjang yang kelihatannya mirip Gabriel.

"...Dibelakangku ada Dulio pemilik Longinus Zenith Tempest"

Zenith Tempest adalah Sacred Gear Longinus terkuat kedua. Zenith Tempest mengendalikan Cuaca dan Kelima Elemen Utama.

"No.24...Namaku Azazel...Mantan Salah satu Archangel dan Pemilik Sacred Gear buatanku sendiri 'Down Fall Dragon Spear' yang berisi Salah Satu Dragon King, Fafnir... Aku Raja Grigori dipulau Yellow..." Salam Seorang Pria berambut Hitam dengan Rambut Kuning dibagian depan. "...Dibelakangku ada Vali sang Hakuryuukou atau pemilik Longinus Divine Dividing"

Raja Naga Fafnir Rank-S ne ? Kualitas Pedang Rank-S sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan Dengan Monster Rank-S. Pedang Rank-S sebanding dengan Monster Rank-B seperti Naga Crystal yang Kulawan 2 Hari yang Lalu. Perlu Player ber-Level 500 yang dapat Melawan Monster Rank-S Sendirian. Jika dugaanku tepat, Maka Azazel adalah Orang yang sangat Kuat.

"No.25...Namaku Cao-Cao...Pemilik True Longinus dan Raja Chinatarhem di Pulau Blue..." Ujar seorang Pria berpakaian ala Bangsawan China. "...Dibelakangku ada Georg pemilik Longinus 'Lost Dimension' dan Leonardo Pemilik Longinus 'Annihilation Maker'"

Waaaw 3 Pengguna 'Top Four Longinus' berada didalam Satu sisi. Ini Aneh, Sungguh aneh. Kurasa aku harus menyelidiki Hal ini dulu.

"No.26...Namaku Rizevim...Pemegang Gelar 'Lucifer' dan Raja dari Oldyfaraty di Pulau Purple..." Ujar seorang Pria berambut Putih. "...Dibelakangku ada Katerea, Creuserey dan Shalba...Mereka bertiga dan aku Pemegang Gelar 'Old Maou Satan'"

Pancaran Kekuatannya sangat Besar. Apa lagi memiliki Gelar 'Lucifer' yang menandakan kalau Orang ini termasuk Iblis Terkuat.

"No.27...Namaku Tobirama...Pemilik Gulungan 'Suijin' dan Raja Niisasui dipulau Blue..." Ujar Seorang Pria berambut Putih memakai Armor perang Biru.

Ya, Sepertinya Orang ini tidak membawa siapapun.

"Hahaha Tobirama, Kau terlalu Pendiam..." Tawa Seorang Pria berambut Hitam panjang memakai Armor perang Merah. "...No.28... Namaku Hashirama...Raja Mokutreefa di Pulau Green...Dan aku tidak membawa Siapapun."

"Hn...Namaku Madara pemilik Mata Kutukan Sharingan dan Raja dari Uchikatoha" Ujar Seorang Pria Berambut Hitam Jabrik Panjang dengan Raut Datar.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Satsuki menatap penasaran dan Kaget pada Madara. Tapi, Kekagetan Naruto yang sebenarnya adalah Pada Raja Ke-30.

"No.30...Namaku Inu...Pemilik Mata Kutukan Sharingan dan Raja dari Konochadise di Pulau Oranye..." Ujar Seorang Pria berambut Putih dengan Memakai Masker yang menutupi Seluruh Muka kecuali Mata Kanan. "...Dibelakangku ada Guy pengguna Tehknik 'Hachimon Tenkou', Asuma pemilik ' Twin Wind Blade' dan Kurenai pengguna 'Tree Ilussion'"

'K-Ka-Kakashi !?' Kaget Naruto. Naruto tidak menyangka kalau Anak buahnya satu ini ternyata seorang Raja.

"Hmm, Baiklah ada yang ingin memulai Pembicaraan ?" Tanya Baraqiel. Seketika, Suhu diruangan itu menjadi Dingin.

"Aku ingin bertanya denganmu Kokabiel..." Ujar Serafaal dengan Nada Dingin. "...Apa Niatmu membunuh So-Tan dan Rias pada 3 Hari yang Lalu."

"Khakhakha Aku hanya ingin mencoba Kekuatan Dari 2 Adik Kalian" Tawa Kokabiel. Naruto menatap Datar Kokabiel dan memejamkan Matanya.

"Tapi, Itu bukanlah Hal yang Baik Kokabiel...Apa kau tidak tahu kalau lama kelamaan Rasa Sakit Digame ini mulai Menyakitkan bagi Tubuh Kita didunia Nyata" Ujar Azazel dengan Nada Santai.

"Diam kau Azazel" Bentak Kokabiel dengan tangan Kanan yang memunculkan 'Light Sword' dan Mengacungkannya pada Azazel yang hanya duduk Santai.

Deg...

Sebuah Tombak Cahaya sudah mengalung Di Leher Kokabiel. Shemhazai sudah siap untuk Meng-Eksekusi jika Kokabiel bertindak jauh lagi.

"Jika kau bergerak Seinci pun...Kau akan Mati" Ancam Shemhazai membuat Kokabiel mendecih.

Braaakh...

"Bisakah Kalian Diam" Bentak A sambil menggebrak meja hingga Hancur dengan Tangan yang terbalut Petir biru. "...Apa Kalian tidak tahu, Betapa Banyak Masalah yang Kuhadapi"

"..."

"Madara...Sasuke...Satsuki...Siapa diantara Kalian yang telah Menculik Adikku Haa"

"Apa Maksudmu ?" Tanya Satsuki tidak terima. A malah Menuding Satsuki.

Braaakh...

"Jangan Pura-Pura tidak tahu" Bentak A.

"..."

"Saat itu, Saat Aku pergi ke Keluar Kerajaanku, Kerajaanku diserang dan Banyak Kerusakan Parah...Awalnya kukira yang menyerang 5 atau 6 Dark Guild besar...Tapi...Saat aku bertanya Pada Asistenku yang masih hidup, Dia berkata Kalau yang Menyerang Daerah Kerajaanku hanya 2 Orang Player...Tapi yang paling tidak bisa kuterima adalah...Adikku, Bee Jinchuriki Hachibi telah Dikalahkan dan Diculik Oleh Salah satu dari 2 Orangc itu...Orang itu Juga pemilik Mata Kutukan...Sharingan" Ucap A. Naruto melebarkan Matanya mendengar kata 'Sharingan'. Setahunya Clan Uchiha hanya ada 7 Orang Di Tahun 2025 Ini.

Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Err Mereka Terlalu Dewasa untuk Bermain Game.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Satsuki. Sudah diketahui.

Uchiha Itachi. Err Kemungkinan Besar juga ikut bermain.

Uchiha Obito dan Uchiha Shisui. Mereka Sudah mati, Obito yang Mati tertimpa Batu besar saat Gempa bumi 9.7 Skala liter 15 Tahun yang lalu (Saat Naruto umur 2 Tahun) dan Shisui yang Mati Tenggelam di Sungai Tanaka didekat Mansion Uchiha.

Satu-Satunya yang Paling masuk akal Adalah Uchiha Itachi. Tapi, yang membuatku bingung adalah ada 6 Player yang memiliki Kekuatan Keturunan Khusus Uchiha yaitu Sharingan. Hasuke, Satsuki, Tobi (Kelihatan dari 1 Lubang yang memperlihatkan Mata Sharingan Dimata Kanan), Madara, Penculik Bee dan Kakashi. Setahuku Kakashi merupakan Keturunan Hatake Sakumo, Seorang Pria yang dijuluki 'Taring Putih Konoha' dan seorang (Mantan) Tangan Kanan Kakekku (Jiraiya). Tapi, Sakumo mati Bunuh diri tepat Saat Ulang tahun Kakashi diumur karena Tidak tahan Akan Olokan Teman-Temannya yang mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah Sampah karena Melanggar Peraturan. Kata Ayahku (Minato) dulu Sejak Kecil Kakashi adalah Seorang yang Sangat dingin dan Patuh setelah Kematian Sakumo bahkan selalu Mengatakan 'Orang yang Melanggar peraturan adalah Sampah'. Saat Kakashi umur 12 Tahun, Kakashi dan 2 Temannya Melakukan Misi Penyusupan keMarkas Mafia Rusia.

Awalnya semua berjalan Mulus, Sampai 1 Teman Kakashi tertangkap Oleh Musuh dan Mengintrogasi Didalam Markas. Kakashi dan 1 Temannya yang tersisa Berdebat Keras antara Memilih Menyelamatkan Temannya atau Meneruskan Misi. Akhirnya Kakashi mengalah (Aslinya Bukan) dan Ikut Membantu Menyelamatkan Temannya. Tapi, Bom Beruntun terjadi Dimarkas itu dan Menyebabkan Matinya Satu Temannya sedangkan Kakashi dan 1 Temannya yang lain masih hidup. Kakashi yang bisanya Bilang 'Orang yang mengabaikan Perintah adalah Sampah' sejak Itu mulai berganti dengan Kata 'Orang yang mengabaikan Perintah Memang Sampah...Tapi Orang yang yang Mengabaikan Temannya Lebih buruk dari Sampah'.

"Apa mungkin yang menyerang adalah anggota Guild Dark ?" Ucap Uriel serius.

"Mungkin Saja...Apalagi aku mendengar Kalau ada Guild Dark baru yang masuk kedalam Jajaran 'Top Three Dark Guild'" Ucap Kakashi serius. "...Akatsuki...Nama Guild Itu adalah Akatsuki...Kemarin aku, Guy, Asuma dan Kurenai bertarung dengan 2 Anggota milik Mereka...Kami berhasil mendesak mereka tapi Mereka Keburu Kabur"

"Bagainama Ciri-Ciri Mereka ?" Tanya Gabriel. Kakashi melirik Naruto sebentar kemudian Menjawab.

"Seorang Pria yang kuperkirakan 'Manusia setengah Youkai Hiu' yang menggunakan Pedang Besar Berduri yang sering dikenal dengan Nama 'Samehada' dari '7 Pedang Legendaris Negeri Kabut'...Sedangkan yang kedua pemilik Mata Sharingan dan Berambut Hitam dengan Sedikit Keriput diWajahnya" Jawab Kakashi. Naruto, Sasuke dan Satsuki Sweatdrop mendengar kata Keriput. Itu berarti Orang itu adalah Kakak Satsuki dan Sasuke dong yaitu Uchiha Itachi.

"Itu dia...Ya pasti itu dia yang menculik Adikku" Ujar keras A. Naruto bingung kenapa Orang Sebaik dan Semenyebalkan Itachi menculik Orang diDunia Game. 'Akatsuki' atau Matahari Terbit adalah Dark Guild Baru yang secara cepat Mencapai No.3 Dark Guild terbesar setelah Khaos Bridge dan Qlippoth.

Khaos Bridge adalah Guild Dark merupakan Gabungan dari 3 Guild Kecil yaitu Old Maou Satan, Hero Faction dan Enternal Witch.

Tujuan Penggabungan Guild itu adalah Untuk Mengalahkan Boss Pertama, Sang Penjaga Dimensional Gap aka Great Red as Known as The True Emperor Dragon. Pemimpin dari Ketiga Pemimpin Tiga Guilf tersebut saja masih Misterius apalagi Pemimpin Seluruh Anggota Khaos Bridge. Memang benar Kalau Khaos Bridge tidak melakukan Kejahatan Seperti Merampok, Menghancurkan atau Membunuh Didunia Nyata. Tapi, Khaos Bridge adalah Dark Guild yang melakukan Semua Hal Jahat di dalam Game ini. Seperti Memperkosa, Menghancurkan dan Mencuri.

"Jika beg-" Ucapan Ajuka terpotong saat merasakan Sesuatu.

"Forbidden Balor View" Gumam Azazel tersenyum Santai. "Sacred Gear pemberhenti Waktu"

"Ya...Yang tidak terkena Efek hanya Orang Super Kuat, Pedang Suci, Sacred Gear berisi Jiwa, Sacred Gear Longinus, Pemilik Mata Kutukan dan Jinchuriki" Ucap Michael.

Naruto Melihat yang masih bisa bergerak hanya Ke-30 Raja dan Ratu, Hasuke Satsuki dan Tobi (Karena Punya Sharingan), Sona dan Saji (Karena SG saji Ada Vritra dan Sona menyentuh pundaknya), Darui (Kuat), Shii (Cahaya / Holy), Griselda (Pemegang Pedang Suci Durandal), Irina (Pemegang Pedang Suci Excalibur Mimic), Dogslash (Pemilik Longinus), Tobi (Punya Sharingan), Freed (Pemilik Pedang Suci Excalibur Fused), Valper (memegang Pundak Freed), Mangetsu (Pemegang Pedang Suci Caliburn), Gaara (Jinchuriki Ichibi), Grayfia (Kuat), Issei (Longinus), Rias (Memegang Tangan Issei), Gasper (Pemegang Forbidden balor View), Kiba (Pemegang Pedang Suci Iblis, Betrayer), Xenovia (Pemilik Pedang Ex-Durandal), Rossweisse (Kuat), Dulio (Longinus), Vali (Longinus), Georg (Longinus), Leonardo (Longinus), Katerea (Kuat), Creuserey (Kuat), Shalba (Kuat), Guy (Kuat), Asuma (Kuat) dan Kurenai (Kuat).

"T-Tapi, Bukannya Gasper ada disini" Kaget Rias. Azazel menatap Bosan pada Rias.

"Sacred Gear Memang ada Ribuan tapi Semua Berbeda-Beda...Jika Dugaanku tepat maka Sacred Gear 'Forbidden Balor View' yang sedang Menyerang kita ini merupakan Tiruan Sacred Gear yang Asli" Jawab Azazel tersenyum Santai.

'NARUTO' Teriak Kurama.

'Aku mengerti' Batin Naruto. Tangannya melakukan Segel Handseal lalu Ditapakan ditanah.

"Doton : Hogo Setchi" Ucap Naruto.

Tanah Disekitar Ruangan itu mulai Berdiri dan Membentuk Kubah Tebal yang melindungi Semua Orang didalamnya. Semua Orang menatap Penasaran Kearah Naruto.

Duaaarh...

Bunyi Ledakan terjadi diluar sana. Naruto Menatap Tajam Ophis yang hanya menyeringai Terhadapnya.

"Ittai" Ucap Rias Kesakitan saat sebuah Batu Besar mengenai Kepalanya.

"Kau tidak pa-pa Rias ?" Tanya Sirzech Khawatir.

"Sakit...Seperti Terbentur Dinding yang Keras" Rintih Rias membuat (Hampir) Semua Orang terkejut.

'Tu-Tunggu berapa persen kesakitan antara Dunia ini dengan Dunia nyata Sekarang' Kaget Naruto.

'NARUTO'

Bluaaarh...

Sebuah Ledakan Besar terjadi didalam Kubah, Pelakunya tak lain adalah Ophis As Known As The Ouroboros Dragon.

Cliing...

Muncul Kilatan Cahaya Biru yang berada Jauh dari Pusat Ledakan tadi. Semua Player yang tadi ada di Dalam Kubah sekarang berada di Sini.

"Terima Kasih Tobirama" Ucap Sirzech pada Lelaki Berarmor Biru itu.

"Hn" Gumam Tobirama datar dan Menatap Tajam Ophis yang sekarang berada didepan Mereka dengan Jarak 30 Meter.

"Ophis" Desis A.

Tanpa diketahui Siapapun Madara, Cao-Cao, Rezivem, Muu dan Mizu serta Anak Buah mereka sekarang berada dibelakang Ophis.

"apa yang dilakukan mereka Disana ?" Tanya Raphael. Naruto menatap tajam kearah Ophis, Naruto siap-siap menyerang kalau saja...

'Berhenti Naruto...Dalam Kekuatanmu yang sekarang ini, Kesempatanmu menang hanya 5%...Jika kalian Semua bertarung bersama melawan Ophis sendirian kemungkinan Besar Kesempatannya hanya 30%...Itupun Jika Ophis sendirian' Peringat Kurama. Naruto menghentikan Gerakannya.

Cliiing...

Muncul 5 Lingkaran Sihir Teleportasi besar diatas mereka Dan 2 Lingkaran Sihir Teleportasi Normal dihadapan mereka. Lalu keluar Ratusan Penyihir dari 5 Teleportasi Raksasa itu. Serta Muncul 2 Orang berbeda gender yang sedang menatap mereka. Yang laki-laki berambut Oranye dan Wanitanya berambut Biru.

"Perkenalkan...Namaku Pain, Pemimpin Guild Akatsuki" Ujar Pria berambut Oranye itu. Semua Menatap Kaget pada Pria itu terutama A yang masih marah terhadap Akatsuki.

"Aku...Rezivem Pemimpin Guild Qlippoth" Ujar Rezivem menambah Kejutan.

"Aku Cao-Cao Pemimpin Guild Hero Faction" Ujar Cao-Cao.

"Aku Madara...Pemimpin Enternal Witch" Ujar Madara Datar tapi Sedetik Kemudian Seringai Mengerikan muncul diwajahnya. "...Perlu kalian ketahui, Kalau Kesakitan kalian disini dengan Dunia nyata bukan lagi 10%"

Deg...

Jantung Para Pemimpin Berdetak keras. Kakashi menatap penuh selidik pada Seorang Pria bertopeng disebelahnya.

'Jadi apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar terjadi ya' Batin Kakashi.

"...Tapi...50%" Seringai Mengerikan Madara bertambah lebar melihat Keterkejutan dan Ketakutan para Player didepannya. "...Itu berarti jika kalian Mati disini maka Tubuh Kalian didunia Nyata akan Sekarat atau Setengah Mati."

Ophis maju kedepan dengan Sebuah Pedang yang berada ditangannya. "Aku Ophis sang Ouroboros Dragon...Pemimpin Mereka semua sekaligus Pemimpin Khaos Bridge"

"Kematian Kalian akan berada disini"

...

...

...

Naruko berjalan Penuh Gelisah ditengah Hutan Pinus yang mulai Habis akibat Musim Gugur. Pikirannya melayang pada Kakaknya yang sekarang entah kemana.

Karena Asik Melamun, Naruko tidak menyadari ada Seseorang Didepannya.

Bruugh...

"Ittai" Rintih Naruko karena kalah kuat Kekuatan Tubuh dengan Pemuda didepannya. Pemuda didepannya berbalik dan Menatap Naruko yang terjatuh. Wajahnya kelihatan Kaget tapi hanya sebentar.

"Kau tidak pa-pa ?" Tanya pemuda Berambut Hitam itu mengulurkan Tangannya untuk Membantu Naruko.

"Ya...Terima Kasih, Namaku Nanako" Ujar Naruko tersenyum Ceria. Pemuda itu menatapnya sebentar kemudian tersenyum.

"Hmm Namaku...Menma" Ujar Pemuda itu aka Menma. "Bisakah kau tunjukan aku dimana Town Hall Kerajaan Oranye...Aku Seorang Newbie."

"Ooh Tempat itu Jauh, Tapi Baiklah akan kuantarkan kau" Terima Naruko mendahului Menma tanpa menyadari Menma yang Menyeringai Misterius.

'Natsumi'

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

TBC

...

Bagaimanakah Nasib Naruto dan Player lain ?

Khaos Bridge yang dipimpin Ophis apakah juga bekerja sama dengan Akatsuki ? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Outsutsuki ?

Bagaimana juga Nasib Naruko saat bersama dengan Boss Terakhir aka Menma As Known As Yami the Darkness Emperor True God ?

Cari Jawabannya di Chapter depan...

...

...

...

Ulasan Review.

Q: Agan Mangekyou Sharingan

wah fic'x makin seru thor

Naruto bakalan bikin guild thor masukin aja sebagian anggota dari anime fairy tail dan gelar'y penyihir aja sama kaya d anime'y

Sekalian buat pair juga, lagian d anime fairy tail jga bnyak cewek-cewek cakep hehehehe

A: Hmm Bisa dipertimbangkan untuk Pair tapi nggak akan masuk Guild Naruto. Guild Fairy Tail nanti ada sendiri dan Akan menjadi Salah Satu Aliansi Guild Naruto melawan Outsutsuki.

Q: The KidSNo OppAi

Keren vak

Akhir chap nya ngakak

Apa menma dari clan outsuki juga?

Lanjut vak?

Fic lain 2 minggu lg ya lama amat vak

Lanujut

A: Menma bukan dari Clan Outsutsuki. Tentang Kebenaran 'Kami' atau Natsumi dan 'Yami' atau Menma akan dijelaskan secara Minim di Chapter-Chapter depan. Yang pasti ada Hubungannya dengan Naruto dan Naruko.

Q: Yustinus224

Eh gw bingung? Bagaimana Kurama bisa keluar masuk dunia game?

Dan Kurama, Dia itu player, NPC, atau AI atau manusia?

Dan bagaimana bisa Menma itu ada? Apa karena dia sisi gelap dari Naruto? Atau lainnya?

Em, itu aja dan masukin juga teknik-teknik Ronroa zoro dari OP untuk teknik aliran berpedang Santoryuu Naruto ok

A: Masih Rahasia. Kurama itu NPC Spesial atau AI. Masih Rahasia. Hmm Boleh Juga.

Q: Laffayete

Boleh kasih saran nama guild senpai? Kalo bisa namanya Sanctuary / Chronicles , karena bertema kerajaan.

Dan, oh iya, Gabriel npc apa bukan? Kalo bukan jadiin pair asli , biar bagus.. Makasih

Request OC thor buat msk guild Naruto ,

Nick : Kain Van Halter ( bacanya Kayn )

Job : Knight

Sekutu : Tiamat , naga di dxd yg buat panggilan, tau kan thor ?

Gear : sekalian nama armor , senjata sama jubah ( Cloak ) Armor nya : Eternal Armor warna biru tua dan setiap sisi nya dikasih warna abu-abu , nama Senjatanya : Icarus Two hund sword , dual pedang.. Dan nama Cloaknya : Frintezza cloak.

Ciri : Rambut pendek mirip jin kazama , warna coklat dan kulitnya berwarna tan..

Makasih thor.. Semoga bisa di terima.

A: Untuk Nama Guild saya punya pemikiran sendiri.

Gabriel itu Player dan Menjadi Ratu Rosselfeim.

Request OC anda sudah saya terima dan Informasinya di Dunia nyata adalah Seorang Laki-Laki berumur 19 Tahun dan Menjabat sebagai Wakil Ketua Legion 1 dipasukan Mafia 'Kyuubi' Naruto. Atau ada yang mau dirubah.

Q: Neo ryuujin

haha neji masuk ya

A: Hehehehe Ketahuan ya kalau Hyuuji itu Neji. Hyuu dari Hyuuga dan Ji dari Neji. Hinata juga Bakal Keluar di Chap depan atau Chap Depannya lagi.

Q: Otsutsuki nero

Nama:Otsutsuki shura

Sekutu:trihexa

Gelar:yami no akuma

job:assasin

Senjata:murasame,pisau militer(lupa namanya)

A: Maaf Saya tidak bisa menerima yang Terlalu Kuat Banget apalagi dari Clan Outsutsuki. Tapi, Outsutsuki Ashura nanti juga akan jadi Musuh kok. Murasame masih Dipegang Akame broo di Guild Night Raid.

Q:

Author menurutku disini naruto nya terlalu cepat kuat , tambahin chara min dari anime Tokyo Ghoul

nama : Kaneki Ken

sekutu : One Eyed Owl

gelar : Undead ghoul

senjata : quinque

A: Err Sepertinya Jika dalam melawan Monster Rank-A Naruto memang bisa. Tapi, Masih tetap akan Kalah melawan Naga atau Monster Rank-S seperti Ddraig dan Albion. Kaneki akan Masuk kedalam Guild Anteiku dan Mantan Guild Dark Aogiri. Guild Anteiku dan Aogiri nanti akan Beraliansi dengan Guild Naruto.

Q: Luu Nyang Sang

Gk masalah kok skillnya udh bagus .

Oh ya nti haremnya brpa orang ya?

A: Oke. Hmm Harem Naruto yang pasti lebih dari 3 Orang.

Q: Tamerlane12

Incest. agak geli baca pair seperti ini. apa penulisan "Outsutsuki" itu kesengajaan thor? karna setau saya yang bener itu Ootsutsuki.

A: apa Anda Pembenci Incest ? Setiap Orang punya pemikiran sendiri sendiri. Outsutsuki adalah Pikiran saya malah yang lain ada yang seperti 'Otsutsuki', 'Outsuki' dan lain-lain.

Q: hannaru

thor cepet ya next nya...

aku mau tanya menma itu ootsutsuki atau bukan ?

A: Menma Bukan Outsutsuki.

Q: oppai love

Yaaaa...kalogitu masukin yasaka or grayfia dong...nUPDATENYA CEPETAN dan ganbatte...

A: Yasaka (Maybe) and Grayfia (Imposible). Grayfia nggak bisa karena Nanti Naruto di Power of Destruction Sirzech.

Q: namikaze

Apa yami ikut naruto ?

A: Khukhukhu Bagaimana Pendapat anda sendiri ?

Q: Panglima utusan

apakah nanti ada pedang excaliburn(lengkap) dan the royal sword caliburn untuk naruto nanti ?

A: Excalibur Mimic ada ditangan Irina, Excalibur Destruction sudah bergabung dengan Durandal dan Berganti nama 'Ex-Durandal' ditangan Xenovia, Excalibur Rapidly, Transparancy dan Nightmare sudah bergabung Menjadi 'Excalibur Fused' ditangan Freed, Excalibur Ruler berada ditangan Arthur. Excalibur Blessing ditangan Griselda sedangkan Pedang Caliburn ditangan Mangetsu.

...

Tidak ada yang perlu saya Sampaikan. Saya kecewa tidak ada Kritikan atau Flame yang bisa membuat Fanfic saya lebih Bagus. Tapi, Terima Kasih karena Membaca Fanfic ku ini. Err sepertinya Masih lama dengan Fanficku yang lainnya tapi Nanti Aku memperkirakan bahwa yang bisa Diutamakan adalah 'Naruto-kun Monogatari' dan 'The Last War'.

...

Oke Sayounara...

...

..

.


	5. Chapter 5

Black, White or Gray

By NightHunter12

...

...

...

Chapter 5 - Naruto Side Vs Khaos Bridge Part 1.

...

...

...

Outsutsuki Hamura...!

Atau Sering Dipanggil dengan Nama 'Outsu Hamura'. Outsu Hamura adalah Kepala Clan Outsu dan Pendiri 'Outsu Corporation' yang Bekerja-Sama dengan 'Tsuki Corporation' untuk Membuat Sebuah Game Virtual.

Royal Kingdom Online yang sering disingkat RKO adalah VMMORPG yang Berarti Virtuality Multiplayer Main Online Role Playing Game. Game yang dibuat Tahun 2025 Itu memiki Banyak Peminat. Bahkan, Rekor Sword Art Online yang Baru Seminggu mendapat 10.000 Pemain saja Kalah dengan Game ini.

Sudah 1 Bulan berlalu dan Sekarang Jumlah Pemain yang bermain Game ini ada Sekitar 95.000 Player. Game ini tidak hanya Beredar Dijepang, Tapi juga Di Manca Negara. Benua Asia dan Amerika merupakan Tempat Beredarnya Game Royal Kingdom Online ini. Bahkan, Player Terkuat Saat ini Masih dalam Level Sekitar Dibawah 300 an.

Game ini Bertema Kerajaan. Di Game ini, Player hanya bisa menjadi Devil, Angel, Fallen Angel dan Human. Keuntungan Dari Ke-Empat Ras itu berbeda.

Jika Memilih Devil, Player secara Otomatis memiliki Skill yang Disebut 'Demonic Power' yang Artinya Energi Iblis. Ras Devil yang Telah Masuk kedalam Level 'High Class Devil' maka akan Mendapatkan Sebuah Item yang disebut 'Evil Piece's'. Evil Piece's seperti Papan Catur. 1 King, 1 Queen, 2 Bishop, 2 Knight, 2 Rook dan 8 Pawn. Devil yang mendapatkan Evil Piece maka Akan Menjadi King dari Evil Piece tersebut. Devil tersebut dapat Merenkarnasikan Player manapun menjadi Iblis. Kelemahan Menjadi Devil Juga Beragam. Dari Terpengaruh Salah satu 'Seven Deadly Sin's of Demon' Seperti Pride/Kebanggan, Envy/Iri Hati, Lust/Nafsu, Gluttony/Rakus, Wrath/Emosi, Greed/Serakah dan Sloth/Kemalasan. Aneh Memang, Game ini dapat mempengaruhi Sifat dan Watak Seseorang. Selain itu juga ada Kelemahan Devil tentang Hal yang Berbau Suci seperti Gereja dan Salib. Walaupun Begitu, Devil Merupakan Ras Player yang Paling Banyak Kedua melewati Angel dan Fallen Angel.

Devil ada Dua Jenis yaitu Pure Blooded Devil dan Reincarnated Devil. Pure Blooded Devil adalah Player yang sejak Awal sudah menjadi Bagian dari Ras Devil. Sedangkan untuk Reincarnated Devil adalah Player yang Dibangkitkan Menjadi Devil menggunakan Evil Piece. Devil memiliki Keunikan Seperti Sayap Kelelawar dipunggung dan Telinga sedikit Panjang (Seperti Elf). Devil Juga memiliki Keuntungan dalam Malam Hari dimana Defense dan Power miliknya meningkat. Tingkatan Class di Ras Devil menjadi 5 Macam yaitu Low Class Devil, Mid Class Devil, High Class Devil, Ultimate Class Devil dan Super Class Devil. Hampir Semua Devil yang Mencapai Ultimate Class Devil mendapatkan Gelar-Gelar dari Nama 72 Iblis Solomon. 7 Gelar paling Terkuat adalah Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub, Asmodeus, Belphegor, Abaddon dan Bael. Ada Sebuah Turnamen Special khusus Devil yang Memiliki Paerege yang disebut Rating Game. Rating Game adalah Sebuah Turnamen yang diadakan Sebulan Sekali untuk Memperebutkan Suatu Item berharga dan Mendapatkan Fame yang yang Tinggi. Selain Player, ada juga NPC yang berasal dari Ras Devil. Seperti, Stray Devil dan Familiar Tamer. Stray Devil adalah Iblis Liar yang telah Membangkang kepada Majikannya sedangkan Familiar Tamer adalah Iblis NPC yang Membantu Devil mendapatkan Familiarnya di Hutan Familiar. Familiar sama saja dengan Pet. Saat ini, Hanya 3 Devil yang diketahui Sudah Sampai Di Level 'Super Class Devil' yaitu Sirzech sang Pemegang Gelar 'Lucifer', Ajuka sang Pemegang Gelar 'Beelzebub' dan Rezivem Sang Pemegang Gelar 'Lucifer'. Tentang Evil Piece, Kelebihannya Berbeda. Jika Menjadi Queen Maka Entitas Sihir, Kecepatan dan Ketahanan Bertambah. Bishop, Entitas Sihirnya atau Restitance Magic Bertambah. Knight, Kecepatannya atau Fast Bertambah dan Rook, Ketahanannya atau Defense Bertambah. Sedangkan untuk Pawn sama sekali tidak bertambah apapun tapi dapat Bertambah jika Berpromosi di Daerah Lawan.

Jika menjadi Angel, Kekuatan Cahaya Suci atau Holy Power juga Secara Otomatis Masuk. Angel memiliki Sayap Merpati dan Tanda 'Halo' di Kepalanya. Angel adalah Ras Tersuci dari Seluruh Ras didunia ini. Ada 10 Archangel as known as 'Guardian of Heaven' dan 7 Archangel Pilihan as known as 'Seven Throne of Heaven'. Selain itu, Juga ada Posisi Seraph as known as 'Burning Angel'. Seraph adalah 4 Malaikat Terkuat yang memiliki 'Brave Saint'. Brave Saint adalah Item Perenkarnasian Angel seperti Evil Piece. Brave Saint berbentuk Seperti Kartu. Brave Saint hanya bisa dimiliki 4 Seraph. 4 Seraph saat ini yaitu Michael, King Spade ( ). Gabriel, King Heart ( ). Raphael, King Club ( ). Uriel, King Diamond ( ). Setiap King maksimal Memiliki 13 'Servant' atau 'Rencarnation Angel'. Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten, Jack, Queen, Ace dan Joker merupakan Servant Dibawah Komando King. Angel tidak akan menjadi Malaikat Jatuh jika Berbuat Jahat. Tapi, Dapat berubah Menjadi Fallen Angel sesukanya dan Tidak bisa kembali menjadi Angel. Mantan Seraph terkuat melebihi Michael yaitu Azazel memilih menjadi Fallen Angel entah Karena Apa.

Fallen Angel adalah Malaikat Jatuh yang Dikatakan Membangkang Kepada Kami-Sama. Ras Fallen Angel adalah Ras Paling Sedikit dibawah Angel, Devil dan Human. Walaupun sudah tidak menjadi Angel lagi, Tapi Fallen Angel masih Memiliki Kekuatan Holy Power. Fallen Angel memiliki Sayap Burung Gagak yang Hitam kelam bagaikan Langit Malam. Sebuah Guild yang bernama 'Grigori' dan Bertempat Di Pulau Black merupakan Guild yang dibuat Oleh Azazel untuk Menjaga Keamanan Pulau Black dari Dark Guild lainnya.

Human adalah Ras yang Paling Banyak Isinya. Manusia memiliki Kelebihan sendiri walaupun tidak mempunyai Sayap untuk Terbang. 30% Manusia memiliki Sacred Gear, 10% Manusia Merupakan Setengah ras Lainnya, 10% Manusia memiliki Cakra dan 50% Sisanya Merupakan Manusia Biasa.

...

...

...

History Of Royal Kingdom Online...

Dulu dikatakan Bahwa Ke-9 Pulau merupakan 1 Benua yang disebut 'DxD' sebelum Terpecah. Dulu, DxD merupakan Tempat Tinggal Para Manusia dan Ras lain dan Masih ada Underworld dan Heaven yang merupakan Tempat Tinggal Devil, Fallen angel dan Angel. Tapi, Ketiga Fraksi Itu berperang Tiada Henti Di Benua 'DxD' karena hanya Lokasi itu yang Cocok untuk Bertempur. Karena Perang itu, Ras lain akhirnya lama-Kelamaan Ikut Masuk kedalam Perang. Kami-Sama yang melihat Perang Besar Banyak Ras itu akhirnya turun Tangan untuk Menghentikan Perang. Tapi, Bukannya berhenti malah Perang Semakin Memanas akibat Kedatangan Kami-Sama. Bahkan, Akibat Kami-Sama yang ikut Berperang membuat Saudaranya Yami ikut Berperang. Yami bahkan Membawa Trihexa [666] dan Ratusan Evil Dragon Lainnya memasuki pertempuran. Great Red dan Ophis yang Bertarung untuk Memperebutkan Dimension Gap juga Memasuki Perang besar tersebut. Manusia yang sama sekali tidak memiliki Kekuatan hanya bisa Pasrah Hancur. Mitology Norse/ Nordik, Mitology Shinto, Mitology Olympus, Mitology Egypt, Religi Buddha dan Religi Hindu pun Ikut Masuk kedalam Pertempuran. Ras Naga lainnya juga Ikut Masuk menambah Bencana.

100 Tahun berperang Tiada henti, Akhirnya seorang Putri dari Kerajaan Tsuki memakan Buah Keramat dari Pohon Keramat 'Shinjuu'. Buah yang tumbuh 1.000 Tahun sekali itu memiliki Kekuatan yang sangat besar. Putri yang memakan Buah itu memiliki Kekuatan yang disebut Cakra, Putri ikut Memasuki Pertempuran yang Mengakibatkan Perang semakin Memanas. Dikatakan Putri itu Memiliki Kekuatan yang melebihi Yami dan Kami dan Memberhentikan Perang dalam Waktu Lama. Perang itu disebut 'The Giant War'. Sedangkan Untuk Putri yang menghentikan perang itu Disebut dengan nama 'Goddess of Rabbit'.

Pohon Shinjuu berubah menjadi Monster raksasa yang kekuatannya menyamai Trihexa. Monster Raksasa itu adalah Seekor Youkai Legendaris yang Telah hilang Berabad-abad lalu. Dewa Youkai Terkuat yang disebut dengan Nama 'Juubi no Ookami'. Kekuatan Penghancur Juubi yang melebihi Dewa Shiva dan Trihexa membuat Benua DxD menjadi Hancur dan Menjadi 9 Pulau Besar. Anak Putri Dewi Kelinci yang Disebut dengan nama 'Rikudou Sennin' menghentikan Juubi dan Membagi kekuatan Juubi menjadi 9 Buah, Sedangkan Juubi sendiri disegel ke Bulan. 9 Kekuatan itu disebut dengan Nama Bijuu yang artinya 'Monster Ber-ekor'. Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Sichibi, Hachibi dan Kyuubi merupakan 9 Bijuu sekaligus 9 Dewa Youkai. Sisi Gelap para Bijuu mulai keluar dan Menantang Bijuu yang Asli untuk menunjukan Siapa yang berhak menjadi Bijuu sesungguhnya. Perang itu Disebut 'War of Bijuu'.

Akibat Perang Ke-18 Bijuu itu membuat Adanya Hasrat Perang kembali Membara. Para Fallen Angel dan Devil kembali Berperang menarik Fraksi Surga yang Dipimpin Kami-Sama. Perang yang lebih besar dari 'The Giant War' berlangsung. 'Two Heavenly Dragon', 'Five Dragon King', 'Three God of Dragon', 'Three Dragon of Egypt', 'Thousand Evil Dragon' dan Naga-Naga lainnya ikut Masuk kedalam Perang. Perang ini Disebut 'Great War'.

Great War, Banyak Korban yang berjatuhan. Kami-Sama yang dibunuh Oleh Yami, Two Heavenly Dragon yang disegel Kedalam Sacred Gear, Trihexa yang disegel ke Ujung Dunia, Sisi Gelap Ichibi dan Kyuubi yang Kalah, Puluhan Evil Dragon Tewas, 72 Raja Iblis Sollomon yang Tewas, Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh pertama yang Juga Tewas, Dan Lain-Lain.

...

...

...

Guild adalah Sebuah Organisasi yang terdiri dari Banyak Anggota. Banyak Guild yang Ada di RKO bahkan Ada juga Dark Guild.

Guild 'Grigori' yang dipimpin Azazel, Guild 'Vatikan' yang Dipimpin Gabriel, Guild 'Aogiri' yang dipimpin Eto, Dark Guild 'Akatsuki' yang dipimpin Pain, Dark Guild 'Hero Faction' yang dipimpin Cao-Cao, Dark Guild 'Qlippoth' yang dipimpin Rezivem dan Dark Guild 'Enternal Witch' yang dipimpin Madara.

Guild Dark Terbesar yaitu 'Khaos Bridge' yang tidak disangka-sangka ternyata dipimpin Oleh Dewa Naga 'Ophis' sang Ouroboros Dragon.

Saat ini Khaos Bridge, Akatsuki, Hero Faction, Enternal Witch dan Qlippoth sedang Berkumpul untuk Mengalahkan Raja-Ratu RKO dengan Kesakitan antara dunia Virtual dengan Dunia nyata Mencapai 50%. Yang artinya, Jika kalah atau Mati di Game maka Orang tersebut akan Sekarat di Dunia Nyata.

(Seperti, Pistol Death Gun yang bisa membunuh Player di dunia Nyata di Sword art Online 2)

...

...

...

'NARUTO'

Bluaaarh...

Sebuah Ledakan Besar terjadi didalam Kubah, Pelakunya tak lain adalah Ophis As Known As The Ouroboros Dragon.

Cliing...

Muncul Kilatan Cahaya Biru yang berada Jauh dari Pusat Ledakan tadi. Semua Player yang tadi ada di Dalam Kubah sekarang berada di Sini.

"Terima Kasih Tobirama" Ucap Sirzech pada Lelaki Berarmor Biru itu.

"Hn" Gumam Tobirama datar dan Menatap Tajam Ophis yang sekarang berada didepan Mereka dengan Jarak 30 Meter.

"Ophis" Desis A.

Tanpa diketahui Siapapun Madara, Cao-Cao, Rezivem, Muu dan Mizu serta Anak Buah mereka sekarang berada dibelakang Ophis.

"apa yang dilakukan mereka Disana ?" Tanya Raphael. Naruto menatap tajam kearah Ophis, Naruto siap-siap menyerang kalau saja...

'Berhenti Naruto...Dalam Kekuatanmu yang sekarang ini, Kesempatanmu menang hanya 5%...Jika kalian Semua bertarung bersama melawan Ophis sendirian kemungkinan Besar Kesempatannya hanya 30%...Itupun Jika Ophis sendirian' Peringat Kurama. Naruto menghentikan Gerakannya.

Cliiing...

Muncul 5 Lingkaran Sihir Teleportasi besar diatas mereka Dan 2 Lingkaran Sihir Teleportasi Normal dihadapan mereka. Lalu keluar Ratusan Penyihir dari 5 Teleportasi Raksasa itu. Serta Muncul 2 Orang berbeda gender yang sedang menatap mereka. Yang laki-laki berambut Oranye dan Wanitanya berambut Biru.

"Perkenalkan...Namaku Pain, Pemimpin Guild Akatsuki" Ujar Pria berambut Oranye itu. Semua Menatap Kaget pada Pria itu terutama A yang masih marah terhadap Akatsuki.

"Aku...Rezivem Pemimpin Guild Qlippoth" Ujar Rezivem menambah Kejutan.

"Aku Cao-Cao Pemimpin Guild Hero Faction" Ujar Cao-Cao.

"Aku Madara...Pemimpin Enternal Witch" Ujar Madara Datar tapi Sedetik Kemudian Seringai Mengerikan muncul diwajahnya. "...Perlu kalian ketahui, Kalau Kesakitan kalian disini dengan Dunia nyata bukan lagi 10%"

Deg...

Jantung Para Pemimpin Berdetak keras. Kakashi menatap penuh selidik pada Seorang Pria bertopeng disebelahnya.

'Jadi apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar terjadi ya' Batin Kakashi.

"...Tapi...50%" Seringai Mengerikan Madara bertambah lebar melihat Keterkejutan dan Ketakutan para Player didepannya. "...Itu berarti jika kalian Mati disini maka Tubuh Kalian didunia Nyata akan Sekarat atau Setengah Mati."

Ophis maju kedepan dengan Sebuah Pedang yang berada ditangannya. "Aku Ophis sang Ouroboros Dragon...Pemimpin Mereka semua sekaligus Pemimpin Khaos Bridge"

"Kematian Kalian akan berada disini"

Madara Langsung membuat Handseal panjang dan Rumit. Naruto yang mengetahui Segel apa itu langsung Melakukan Handseal juga.

"Katon : Gouka Mekakyu" Ucap Madara menyemburkan Tsunami Api.

"Suiton : Cho Suijiheki" Ucap Naruto menyemburkan Gelombang Air.

"Suiton : Cho Suijiheki" Ucap Merumi mengikuti Naruto.

"Water Wave" Ucap Serafall juga mengeluarkan Gelombang Air dari Lingkaran Sihir.

Blaaarh...

Asap uap Panas hasil Tabrakan Api dan Air tersebut mengarah kedua belah pihak.

"Futon : Daitoppa"

Uap Panas menghilang ketika Naruto mengeluarkan Angin kencang. Naruto menatap Tajam Ophis yang juga menatapnya.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

"Balance Breaker : Scale Mail" Teriak Issei yang tubuhnya Ditutupi Armor Merah. Issei melaju cepat Menyerang Cao-Cao.

Traaank...

Sayangnya, Vali dalam Bentuk Balance Breaker menahan Serangannya.

"Vali...Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tanya Issei Bingung. Vali malah menyerang Issei dengan Laser Putih.

Duaarh...

"Ayo kita bertarung Issei...Sudah Takdir kita saling Bertarung" Ucap Vali.

[Itu Benar Gaki...Takdir 2 Host Heavenly Dragon ditakdirkan Bertarung Sampai Mati] Ucap Ddraig. Issei menunduk kemudian Mengangguk.

"Ayo Kita selesaikan Ini Vali"

...

Naruto mengeluarkan Aura power of Destruction yang sangat Cair dari Tubuhnya. Sirzech, Rias dan Paeregenya menatap tak percaya kepada Naruto.

"Sasuke"

Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto.

"Hn"

"...Tolong...Jaga Satsuki" Ucap Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum Tipis.

"Hn...Sudah pasti Dobe"

Naruto berjalan Maju kearah Ophis.

'Haah Terserah kau Saja jika ingin melawannya'

"Hmm" Naruto mengambil 3 Pedangnya, Light True di Tangan Kiri, Blood Executor ditangan Kanan dan Pedang Black Phantom yang dimulut. Ketiga Pedang itu Diselimuti Power of Destruction gabungan Api dan Air.

"Santoryuu : Juuni Katsuretsu Taiho"

12 Sayatan Sabit Merah meluncur kearah Ophis.

Duaaarh...

Naruto menyipitkan Matanya melihat Ada Kekkai yang melindungi Ophis. Naruto terbelalak ketika melihat 2 Orang Melaju cepat kearahnya membawa Pedang, Freed membawa Pedang Excalibur Fused dan Arthur membawa Pedang Excalibur Ruler.

Traaank...

Naruto menahan Serangan keduanya dengan Kedua pedang ditangan. Arthur tersenyum tipis.

"Kau pengguna Tiga pedang ya" Ucap Arthur.

"Hmm Sia-" Ucapan Naruto berhenti saat merasakan ada Sesuatu yang Aneh.

'Lost Dimension...Kita memasuki Dimensi buatan Longinus Lost Dimension' Beritahu Kurama.

"Cih" Umpat Naruto.

"Raikiri"

Jreeesh...

Kilatan Petir hampir Menyambar Naruto kalau saja tidak menghindar dengan Cepat. Naruto melirik Kesal pada Kakashi yang ternyata tadi menyerangnya. Kakashi malah tertawa kecil.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur...Lihat Monyet itu" Tunjuk Kakashi. Naruto menoleh dan melihat seseorang yang sepertinya Setengah Youkai Kera tengah Menatap kesal pada Kakashi. "...Dia tadi ingin Memukulmu dari belakang menggunalan Tongkat Sakti Rank-SS miliknya"

"Hm" Gumam Naruto. Naruto melirik Raja-Ratu yang lain sedang bertarung dengan Para Penyihir. Azazel melawan Katerea, Sirzech melawan Creuserey, Ajuka melawan Shalba, Serafall melawan Rezivem, Shemhazai melawan Kokabiel dan Hashirama melawan Madara.

"Ini terjadi begitu Cepat" Gumam Naruto. Matanya menajam secara cepat dan Langsung berlari Lurus kearah Ophis. "...Kakashi Lindungi Aku"

Naruto masih berlari Lurus tanpa menghiraukan Banyak Monster seperti Bayangan yang mencoba Membunuhnya. Seekor Serigala Raksasa (Sebesar Fenrir) Bayangan muncul didepannya.

"Santoryuu : Tengoku Katta" Naruto meloncat dan Mengarahkan Tiga pedangnya ke Kepala Serigala itu.

Jreeesh...

Bluaaaarh...

Serigala tersebut Hancur berkeping-keping

Tubuh Naruto diselimuti Cakra Merah yang membentuk Rubah Berekor 1. 3 Pedangnya kembali kedalak inventory, muncul 2 Rasengan kedua tangannya.

"Double Kyuubi Rasengan" Naruto menabrakannya pada Kekkai Ophis.

Duuuuuaarhhh...

Ledakan Dashyat Terjadi ditempat itu.

...

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

"Dragon Shot"

Sebuah Bola Laser merah mengarah Pada Vali yang merentangkan Tangan kanannya pada Bola laser itu.

[Divine] [Divine] [Divine]

Bola Laser merah itu menyusut hingga Hilang. Issei menggeram marah dengan Melaju Cepat kearah Vali menggunakan Jet Dibelakang Armor Punggungnya.

Buugh...

Buugh...

Buugh...

Buugh...

Buugh...

Jual beli Serangan antara Sekuryuukutei dan Hakuryuukou membuat banyak Retakan pada masing-masing Armor. Vali terbang mundur dengan Kedua sayap Divine Dividingnya.

"Bodoh...Jika kau terkena sentuhanku maka habislah Riwayatmu" Ucap Vali. Wajah Issei mengkerut.

[Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine]

Bruugh...

Cliiiing...

Issei terjatuh Ketanah dengan Keras Akibat Banyak Energinya yang terserap dan Hilangnya Armor miliknya.

"Huuh Aku kecewa...Apa harus aku menyiksa semua yang kau sayangi agar kau Menjadi lebih Kuat" Dengus Vali Sombong. Issei menatap marah pada Vali walaupun Tubuhnya sangat Sakit karena terjatuh dari ketinggian 10 Meter dengan Kesakitan 50%.

"Jangan berani-berani kau menyentuh Teman-temanku" Geram Issei. Azazel yang sedari tadi mendengar Percakapan 2 Orang ini mempunyai Ide Cemerlang.

"Hoooy Bocah Sekiryuukutei...Hati Hatilah Vali mempunyai Teknik mengerikan yang disebut 'Half Dimension'..." Seringai jahil berkembang Diwajah Fallen Angel ini melihat Raut Tak peduli Issei. "...Half Dimension membuat Benda yang disentuhnya menjadi Setengah dari yang Aslinya...Coba Bayangkan bagaimana jadinya Oppai Gadis Temanmu jika jadi Setengah"

Issei mematung, Vali bingung dan Azazel menyeringai walaupun Lawannya saat ini mencoba menyerangnya.

'...Oppai...Oppai...Oppai...Oppai Boucho...Oppai Akeno-Senpai...Oppai Asia-Chan...Oppai Rossweisse...Oppai Koneko-Chan...Oppai Xenovia-Chan...J-Jadi setengah' Batin Issei tak percaya. Matanya mengkilat akan Kemarahan tak terkendali.

"KUSSO, KAU TAK AKAN KUAMPUNI VALI JIKA MEMBAGI SETENGAH OPPAI KELUARGAKU" Teriak Issei Marah. Berlian Boosted Gear ditangan kirinya bercahaya Hijau.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

"Boosted Gear : Balance Breaker Scale Mail" Teriak Issei. Tubuhnya diselimuti Armor Merah yang lebih Hitam dari yang tadi.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Energi Issei bertambah Besar seperkian Detik. Aura Ddraig membasahi seluruh Armornya, Kilatan-Kilatan Merah kehitaman muncul di seluruh Armornya. Sedangkan, Vali menatap tak percaya Issei yang Sekuat ini.

"Apa yang-"

Bruuugh...

Vali tercekat saat Issei tiba-tiba menghilang dan Muncul didepannya dengan Lutut tepat mengenai Perutnya. Vali mencoba mundur tapi Issei memukulnya dengan Keras lagi.

Buugh...

Issei mengambil Sebuah Berlian dari 8 Berlian milik Vali. Vali yang melihat kesempatan itu langsung Terbang Mundur sejauh Mungkin. Issei mempererat Genggamannya pada Berlian itu.

Krreek...

Duaaaarh...

...

...

...

Duaaaarh...

"Fyuh~ Untung saja" Ucap Azazel santai tanpa menghiraukan Katerea yang menggeram Marah.

"Sial kau Azazel...Terpaksa Aku harus menggunakan 'Itu'" Seringai Katerea berkembang saat mengambil Sebuah Botol Kecil yang berisi cairan Ungu gelap. Katerea meminum Cairan itu dan...

Wuuuuush...

Angin bergejolak Liar didaerah Katerea. Azazel mengerutkan dahinya. "Hmm Apa yang kau minum Tadi ?...Kekuatanmu Bertambah 5 Kali lipat"

"Heeh itu tadi Adalah Item 'Ophis Blood' yang Ber-Rank SS dan membuat seseorang yang meminumnya mendapatkan Kekuatan 5 Kali lipat...Setiap Anak Buah Khaos Bridge memiliki 1" Ujar Katerea.

"Haaah Sungguh Merepotkan" Desah Azazel. Azazel mengambil Sebuah Benda berwarna Emas yang Ujungnya ada Bola berlian warna Ungu. "...Down Fall Dragon Spear : Balance Breaker"

Duaaarh...

Azazel diselimuti Armor Emas-Ungu dengan 12 Sayap Hitam sekelam Malam dipunggungnya.

"Azazel" Desis Katerea.

...

...

...

"Huuh Senang Bertemu dengan Anda 'Sirzech-Sama'" Ucap Creuserey dengan Penekanan di Kata Sirzech-Sama. Sirzech Menatapnya Datar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mu-"

"Kau terlalu Banyak Bicara untuk Ukuran orang lemah sepertimu" Ucap Sirzech Santai membuat Creuserey Marah.

"AAAPPP-Hmmph"

"Karena Hal itu...Musnahlah" Gumam Sirzech melihat Creuserey yang menelan Power of Destruction dan Mati keluar dari Game. Mata Sirzech menjadi Kosong. "...Aku...Membunuh Seseorang"

...

...

...

"SHALBA"

"AJUKA"

Bluaaaarh...

"Cih" Shalba mendecih dan mengeluarkan Cairan yang sama seperti milik Katerea lalu meminumnya.

Wuuush...

"Kau menggunakan itu Ya ?" Tanya Ajuka Serius. "...Kalau begitu terpaksa kugunakan 'Kankara Formula'."

...

...

...

"Katon : Karyuudan"

"Mokuton : Mokuryudan"

Groooar...

Seekor Naga Api sedang Bergulat dengan Naga Kayu. Madara menyeringai melihat Hashirama yang berada didepannya.

"Kau semakin Bertambah Kuat Hashirama" Ucap Madara. "Lain kali kita bertarung Penuh saat Bulan merah...Aku harus mundur dulu"

"..." Hashirama hanya menatap diam Madara yang menghilang dengan Shunsin kemudian Menatap Langit Malam. "...Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu...'Uchiha' Madara"

...

...

...

Blaaaaarh...

Ajuka melompat menjauh ketika Shalba menembakan Laser Hijau besar kembali.

Duaaarh...

Cliiing...

Duuuuuarh...

"Cough" Shalba memuntahkan Darah Segar karena terkena Serangan Kankara Formula milik Ajuka. "Kankara Formula milikmu memang sangat Menyusahkan...Ajuka"

...

...

...

Traaank...

Traaank...

Traaank...

Traaank...

Traaank...

Traaank...

Traaank...

Traaank...

Traaank...

Traaank...

Traaank...

Traaank...

Shemhazai dan Kokabiel saling jual beli Puluhan Light Spear. Shemhazai tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangan Mata Kokabiel.

Craaash...

"Aaargggh" Rintih Kokabiel kesakitan saat sepasang sayapnya tertebas hingga menyisakan 5 Pasang Sayap.

Shemhazai hanya menatap Datar Kokabiel. Kokabiel siap menyerang kembali kalau saja tidak ada Valper yang datang.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Kokabiel.

"Kita disuruh Mundur Dulu Kokabiel-Sama" Jawab Valper. Kokabiel mengangguk kemudian Menatap Tajam Shemhazai.

"Lain Kali kau akan Kubalas Shemhazai"

...

...

...

"AAAAAARGHH" Teriak Issei kesakitan saat menyerap sedikit Kekuatan Albion di Berlian itu.

"Bodoh, Energi Naga merah dan Naga Putih saling berlawanan seperti Demonic Power dan Holy Power Baka" Ejek Vali.

"...tidak akan kubiarkan kau membagi Oppai Calon Haremku Vali" Ucap Issei menahan Kesakitan. Tiba-Tiba Armor Lengan Kanannya berubah warna menjadi Putih dan Berliannya menjadi Biru.

"A-Apa?!"

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

"Hahahahaha Bagus Bagus, Ayo kita bertarung Sampai Mati Issei" Tawa Maniak Vali dengan Armor diselimuti Aura Biru.

Cliiing...

Buuugh...

Keduanya Saling Baku hantam dengan Kekuatan Masing-Masing. Vali terbang Mundur sedikit.

[Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine] [Divine]

"Ugh" Gumam Issei. Vali mengangkat tangannya ke Issei.

"Electric Shock"

Dzzzzzzt...

"AAARRRGHH" Teriak Issei Kesakitan yang amat sangat karena Listrik besar mengalir Diarmor yang sebagai Konduktor itu.

...

...

...

Traaank...

Traaank...

"Ophis" Desis Naruto. Ophis hanya tersenyum Kecil kesekian kali mereka beradu pedang.

"Kau Masih belum mencapai Kekuatan sempurnamu...Gaki no Kyuubi" Ucap Ophis.

Twitch...

"Ck Siapa yang kau panggil Bocah, Naga Cebol" Geram Naruto, Berani-Beraninya ada yang memanggil Dirinya Bocah (Gaki). Ophis terkekeh.

"Tentu saja Kau, Gaki" Jawab Ophis.

Twitch...

Twitch...

"Tinggiku Melebihi Dirimu Naga Cebol, Itu berarti Umurku Lebih Tua darimu" Ujar Naruto menahan Marah. Kyuubi hanya Sweatdrop melihat Musuh Lamanya Berdebat Kata dengan Kontenernya.

'Entah Kenapa ini seperti Drama yang menceritakan Sepasang Suami-Istri yang memperdebatkan Umur Mereka ya' Batin Bijuu Terkuat itu.

"Kau masih berumur 17 Tahun Gaki, Umurku Sudah mencapai Ribuan Tahun" Balas Ophis sengit.

Twitch...

Twitch...

Twitch...

"Huh Dasar Nenek Tua" Dengus Naruto. Ophis mengerutkan Dahinya dan Melihat tubuhnya sendiri.

"Hmm, Aku masih Cantik dan Sexy. Kenapa kau memanggilku Nenek...Apa kau suka Nenek-Nenek ?" Tanya Ophis dengan Raut Watados.

Twitch...

Twitch...

Twitch...

Twitch...

10 Perempatan Telah tercipta didahi Naruto. Kepalanya mengeluarkan Asap Karena Kekesalan yang mencapai Maksimal.

"Ka-"

Byuuurs...

"..."

"..."

"Kepalamu Berasap, Kukira Akan Kebakaran" Ucap Ophis pelaku Penyiraman Kepala Naruto.

"..." Naruto hanya bisa menatap Kesal pada Dewa Naga itu.

"Sudah cukup bermain-mainnya, Pain Ratakan tempat ini" Ucap Ophis serius yang mulai menghilang dengan Lingkaran Sihir. Sedangkan Pain terbang Keatas tanpa Sayap alias Melayang seperti Superman.

"Sial" Umpat Naruto.

...

...

...

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Boost] [Boost]

Issei Menghilang dan Memukul Kepala Vali (Armor) dengan Keras.

"Ini Untuk Oppai Boucho yang dia susah susah besarkan"

Kraaak...

Armor Kepala Vali Pecah memperlihatkan Kepala Vali yang tengah Sedikit Terkejut.

Buugh...

"Ini Untuk Oppai Akeno-Senpai yang Juga Susah Dibesarkan Olehnya" Ucap Issei memukul Dada Vali dengan Keras. Tangan kirinya melayang pada Kepala Vali.

Buugh...

"Ugh" Gumam Vali Menahan Sakit.

"Ini Untuk Oppai Asia-Chan yang sedang dalam pertumbuhan" Issei Langsung Menendang Vali Kebawah.

Buuugh...

Duuuarh...

Vali Mendarat Ditanah Dengan Keras sekali. Issei tanpa ampun Menjejak Perut Vali yag telentang Ditanah dengan Cepat.

Bruuuugh...

"Cough" Vali memuntahkan Darah Segar.

"Itu untuk Oppai Xenovia-Chan dan Rossweisse-Sensei" Ucap Issei yang sudah mendarat Disamping Kawah Vali. kedua Tangan diarahkan Pada Vali yang masih tak bergerak.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

2 Buah Bola energi merah ditangannya muncul.

"dan ini...UNTUK OPPAI LOLI KONEKO-CHAN YANG AKAN KAU JADIKAN SETENGAH" Teriak Issei penuh Amarah. "Double Dragon Shot"

Bluuuuaarh...

Asap Mengepul Banyak ditempat Kawah Vali. Issei sendiri Hampir Terjatuh Pingsan kalau saja tidak ada Orang yang muncul didepannya dan Menjadi Sandaran Badannya.

"Kau bertambah Kuat Issei" Ucap Kiba dengan Senyuman. Issei hanya diam saja karena Kelelahan dan Memilih Diam dalam Gendongan (Punggung) Kiba.

"Hahahahahaha Bagus Issei, Kau membuat darahku Mendidih" Issei dan Kiba mendongak dan Melihat Vali yang Tengah Tertawa walaupun Keadaanya memperhatikan. HP nya terlihat Berwarna Merah dengan 25%.

"Dan Sebagai Penghargaanmu...Akan kutunjukan Juggernaut Drive Mode milikku Issei" Issei Tersentak.

[Aku adalah Naga Yang akan bangkit]

Lantunan Syair Terdengar dari Sayap Vali.

[Naga Putih yang mendo-]

Lantunan Syair itu berhenti Ketika Seseorang yang seperti Monyet datang.

"Ada apa Bikou ?" Tanya Vali.

"Kita disuruh Mundur dulu, Pain akan Meratakan Tempat ini" Jawab Bikou. Issei dan Kiba masih diam.

"Haaah Baiklah...Issei, Suatu saat Pertarungan Kita yang sebenarnya akan dimulai" Ujar Vali. Issei hanya Diam walaupun Dirinya merasa Sedikit Takut.

[Memalukan...Seorang Sekiryuutei Takut Melawan Hakuryuukou sebelum Bertarung] Dengus Ddraig Dalam Pikiran. Issei hanya diam karena itu Kenyataan.

...

...

...

"Buat Kekkai Gabungan Secepatnya" Perintah Azazel setelah Mengalahkan Katerea yang sudah Mati. Raja-Ratu lain pun Mengumpulkan Kekuatan dan Membuat Sebuah Kekkai Gabungan Kecil yang menutupi Mereka. Naruto menatap Sekilas pada Satsuki disebelahnya lalu menatap Pain yang terbang Diatas.

"Shinra Tensei" Ucap Pain.

Bluuuuuaaaarhhh...

...

...

...

...

...

"Akkh" Rintih Naruko kesakitan saat Tersandung dan Kakinya membentur Batu Runcing dengan Keras yang mengakibatkan Pendarahan. Anehnya, Entah Kenapa Sakitnya Tidak seperti Biasanya. "Sakit"

"Kau tidak pa-pa ?" Tanya Menma (Sok) Khawatir. 'Aneh Sekali, Tadi aku merasakan Energi Ophis di Pulau Red dan Energi Great Red di Pulau White...Sekarang, Aku merasakan Energi Mata Rikkudou Sennin...Rinnegan'

"Hiks Biasanya tidak sesakit ini" Gumam Naruko dengan Mata Berkaca-Kaca. Menma menatap Naruko.

Deg...

*Hiks Hiks Gomen ne~ Nii-Chan...Gomenasai Gomenasai Gomenasai...Daisuki Yo*

'Sial' Batin Menma melihat Naruko hampir Menangis. '...Bagus, Tidak hanya Rupanya yang Sama...Sekarang Sifat Mudah Menangisnya sama sepertimu...Natsumi'

"Hiks Hiks Gomen, Aku menghawatirkan Onii-Chanku yang entah Kemana perginya" Maaf Naruko. Menma hanya tersenyum Tipis (Palsu).

"Tidak pa-pa"

"Oy Oy Oy Lihat ada Seorang Gadis Manis bersama Pemuda berduaan ditengah malam ini" Ucap Seorang pria yang Baru saja datang bersama ke-14 Temannya. Naruko melirik Takut pada Mereka, Menma hanya menatap Datar.

"Hmm, Sepertinya hari ini keberuntungan kita karena menemukan Gadis yang Manis sekali, Benar Bukan Hahaha" Ujar Temannya.

"Ya...Hei Tuan, Bisakah kau pergi dan Biarkan kami bermain dengan Gadis ini" Suruh Mereka. Menma menatap dalam Naruko yang ketakutan.

"Naruko...Cepat Log-Out lah" Perintah Menma.

"Tapi, Ini bukan daerah aman...walau aku Log-Out tapi tubuh Avatarku masih disini" Ucap Naruko. Menma tersenyum.

"Tenang Saja, Aku akan menjagamu...Aku hanya tidak ingin kau Terkena seranganku karena Cara bertarungku yang Acak-Acakan." Ucap Menma. Melihat Keraguan dalam Mata Naruko, Menma berkata. "Jangan Khawatir, Meskipun Aku masih Newbie tapi jangan Meremehkanku ya"

"Baiklah" Naruko membuka Papan menunya dan Menekan Log-Out. "Selamat Berjuang"

"Hmm"

"Ya Sayang Sekali ya...Kita tidak bisa mendengar Suara Desahannya nanti" Ucap Salah satu Orang itu Kecewa.

"Ten-"

"Kalian Tahu...Kalian tadi bilang kalau Hari ini adalah Hari 'Keberuntungan' Kalian bukan ?" Tanya Menma dengan Senyuman miring dan Penekanan pada Kata 'Keberuntungan'.

"Tentu Saja" Jawab Mereka tanpa Ragu.

"Ya sepertinya kalian Benar...Kalian adalah Orang yang pertama melihatku setelah Naruto dan Naruko" Ucap Ambigu Menma.

"Hee~ Apa kami merasa Terhormat atas Pernyataan itu ?" Tanya Mengejek salah satu orang itu. Menma tersenyum miring mendengar hal itu.

"Tidak...Kalian tidak perlu merasakan Rasa Hormat..." Ucap Menma membuat Orang-Orang didepannya Geram. "...Tapi kalian Hanya perlu Merasakan Rasa Sakit"

"..." Mereka terdiam ketika merasakan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak bisa menggerakan badanku" Ucap Mereka Panik.

"Khukhukhukhukhu Kalian Tahu...Membuat Marah seorang Raja Kegelapan Merupakan hal yang sangat buruk" Ujar Menma santai membuat Ke-15 orang itu terkejut.

"K-Kau...J-Jang-Jangan Bilang kalau kau Adalah Y-Yami" Kaget Ketua mereka.

"Khukhukhu Tepat sekali...Saksikanlah kemarahan...Yami"

...

...

...

...

...

*Real World*

"Haii Kuroi-San" Sapa Lucy pada Seorang Gadis berambut Hitam Twintail Pendek.

"Ha'i Lucy-San" Balas Mato. "Ada apa ?"

"Hmm, Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu untuk Ikut Guildku di RKO" Jawab Lucy.

"Guild ?...Aku rasa tidak bisa...Aku terlalu Lemah untuk Masuk sebuah Guild" Ucap Mato tersenyum Tipis.

"Jangan Rendah Diri...Kau itu Kuat, Boss pasti akan senang jika kau ikut Ke Guildnya" Puji Lucy.

"Hmm, Baiklah" Jawab Mato. Lucy tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluk Mato senang.

"Yeaay, Kini Sang Pemain Solo Legendaris 'Black Rock Shooter' sudah masuk kedalam Guild"

...

...

...

"Nyam Nyam Nyam" Gumam Seorang Gadis berambut Ungu Gelap memakan Banyak Makanan.

"Jangan Makan terlalu Banyak Tohka" Ucap Seorang Gadis berambut Merah Twintail Sweatdrop. "Mana Sih Kurumi itu, Dia sudah telah Setengah Jam"

"Sabar Ne~ Kotori-Chan" Ucap Boneka Putih yang dipegan seorang Gadis Kecil berambut Biru.

"Diam kau Yoshinon...Yoshino bisakah kau bicara Normal saja dan jangan Memakai boneka terkutuk ini"

"Gomen Aku telat" Ucap Kurumi Watados kemudian Duduk disamping Tohka yang sekarang memakan Ramen.

"Ada apa kau Menyuruh kami datang Kesini ?" Tanya Kotori mencoba Sabar.

"Aku ingin Kalian masuk kedalam Guild milik Bossku" Ucap Kurumi mengagetkan Mereka bertiga. Bahkan, Tohka Tersedak dengan Tidak elitnya.

"Uhuck Uhuck...Haah Guild ?...Aku Mau" Terima Tohka Semangat dengan Raut Polos.

"Nfufufufufu...Tohka-Chan selalu Bersemangat" Tawa Kurumi.

"Apa keinginanmu menyuruh kami ikut kedalam Guildmu ?...Nightmare" Ucap serius Kurumi yang sekarang memakai Ikatan Hitam dirambutnya.

"Efreet...Ini untuk Perlindungan Bagi Kita...Para Spirit...Kau tahukan kalau Spirit di RKO itu sangat Langka dan Banyak orang ingin Mencuri Kekuatan Besar kita" Ucap Kurumi. "Hermit, Kau setuju bukan"

"Anoo...Aku mau ikut kalau Nee-Chan juga ikut" Cicit Yoshino Pelan. Kotori melihat kearah Tohka.

"Baiklah aku ikut, Princess sudah jangan ditanya. Pasti dia ikut" Desah Kotori.

"Baiklah...Dan juga Kabari Duo Berseker itu Ya" Ucap Kurumi sebelum meninggalkan Kafe itu.

...

...

...

"Belt" Panggil Shiro (Shiroe). Belt yang bersama Pacarnya, Ako. dipanggil Menoleh dan mendatangi kakak Angkatnya tersebut.

"Ada apa Nii-Sama ?" Tanya Belt memegang Tangan Ako.

"Belt, apakah kau sudah masuk kedalam Sebuah Guild ?" Tanya Shiro. Belt hanya pundung Sedikit sebelum menjawab dengan Lemas.

"Belum"

"Kalau begitu Masuklah kedalam Guild yang sama denganku...Kalau bisa ajak juga Pacarmu"

"Benarkah Nii-Sama ?" Tanya Belt tak percaya. Ako juga terkejut karena tiba-tiba diajak Masui Guild.

"Tentu Saja"

"Arigatou Nii-Sama" Jawab Sepasang Kekasih itu.

...

...

...

"Ada apa kau ingin bertemu denganku Esdeath" Tanya Nanjenda serius pada Wanita bersurai Biru itu.

"Aku hanya ingin Mengajukan Kontrak"

"Kontrak apa ?"

"Kontrak Aliansi antara Guild 'Jaeger' dengan Guild 'Night Raid'" Jawab Esdeath.

"Setelah Berminggu-minggu kita bersaing, Kau dengan begitu saja Mengajukan Aliansi ?" Ucap Nanjenda tak percaya.

"Masalah kali ini berbeda...Kau tahukan kalau aku adalah Mata-Mata Angkatan Laut Jepang yang Sudah 10 Tahun hidup di Dalam Kehidupan mafia...Tapi, Boss Mudaku kali ini berbeda...Dia mencoba memberhentikan Kejahatan di dalam Game RKO...Clan Outsutsuki" Jelas Esdeath.

"Apa kau bilang ?" Tanya Nanjenda tak percaya.

"Awalnya aku juga tak percaya...Tapi, Kejujuran dalam mata Naruto-Sama sangat Besar...Sehingga aku percaya kepadanya...Dan aku rasa Akame pasti akan senang berduet dengan Adiknya nanti Bukan ?"

"Ya sepertinya kau benar...Hee Bossmu itu Sungguh Kasihan ya ?" Ucap Nanjenda.

"Apanya ?"

"Lihat Saja, kau bilang dia tadi sedang melawan Kejahatan dalam Game...Sedangkan dalam Dunia Nyata dia adalah Kejahatan itu sendiri...Ironi Ironi" Dengus Nanjenda.

"Ya...Ironi"

...

...

...

...

...

TBC

Ulasan Review :

...

Q: Alma Restu440

Power of destruction naruto or sirzeck?

A: Maksudnya ?. Kalau Kekuatan Antara Naruto dengan Sirzech itu. Jika Kekuatan Power of Destruction Biasa, Naruto masih kalah dengan Sirzech yang mencapai True Form. Tapi, Kalau Naruto menggabungkan Kelima Elemen dengan Power of Destruction bisa dibilang Menjadi Hampir Mirip Bijuudama dan Lebih Kuat dari True Form milik Sirzech.

Q: Otsutsuki nero

OC

Nama : Namikaze ryu

Job : Assasin

Sekutu: -

Senjata: Senjata assasin(pisau, panah, dsb)

A: Ehmm Hanya Nama Ryu yang Bisa. Tapi, Bolehlah.

Q: 5Searfont Graffity

Waahhh tambah seru aja thor... Pertanyaannya dalam pengelihatan para pemain yang main dalam RKO apakah tidak bisa melihat nama dari para pemain lain ? Ya karena Nanako(Naruko) tak dapat melihat nama dari Menma...

ya mungkib pertanyaan saya agak aneh hehehe. Terima kasih jika Author berkenan menjawab pertanyaan saya... terus berkarya saya akan menunggunya...

Searfont Graffity Out...

A: Emm Memang tidak bisa. Tapi, jika melihat Nama Monster atau Naga bisa dilihat. Lagipula, Nama menma adalah Nama Asli Yami.

Q: Yustinus224

Boleh saranin Oc?

Nick : Draco

Job : Asassin's

sekutu : Ezio the Black Asassin

Gelar/julukan : Dark Price

Armor : Draco memiliki armor khusus yang sangat ringan serta tahan terhadap berbagai macam serangan fisik(kecuali sihir),

Senjata : Hidden Blade yang selalu menempel di kedua pergelangan tangannya. Gun blade, selain Hidden Blade. Draco juga memiliki belati khusus yang mampu menembakan peluru? Pedang Yamato(milik vergil Dmc4)yang di selip di bagian pinggang, Draco mendapat pedang ini secara tak sengaja saat melakukan perjalanan menjelajahi pulau jingga. Dan yang terakhir Dragon Blade? Belati pemberian dari Ezio, belati ini adalah belati khusus, dimana saat pemilik belati ini kekurangan HP? Belati ini mampu menyerap HP lawannya dan menjadikan HP yang di serap itu menjadi milik pemakainya.

Ciri : memakai jubah bewarna hitam yang menutupi armornya. Memiliki rambut (gaya rambut Takiya Genji) bewarna hitam, dan memiliki iris mata bewarna kuning keemasan.

Em, itu aja? Dan untuk chapter kali ini? Aku rasa ngak banyak yang di tanya'in.. Semoga saran Ocnya membantu kelangsungan fic ini.

Ok, sekian

A: Waaw Boleh Juga. Tapi, Bisa diceritakan Ezio itu darimana atau dari Mitology Mana yang pasti ada asal usulnya ya. Terima Kasih atas OC nya.

Q: uchiha izanami

Sangat bagus, tapi dengan banyak tokoh yang ada apa autor ngak kerepotan untuk membuat watak mereka, dan saran saya penjelasannya bisa disingkat, misal menybutkan nama sama kekuasaannya mana

A: Saya memang Kerepotan dan Bingung Atas Watak mereka tapi Saya akan berusaha Semaksimal mungkin. Penjelasannya memang saya Sengaja untuk Memperpanjang Word (hehehe Ketahuan) karena banyak Cerita yang Dilebih-Lebihkan Penjelasannya.

Q: taiki

saya rasa ini lebih ke crossover naruto x dxd dari pada naruto x sao

A: Ini kebanyakan Memang Crosscover Dxd x Naruto. Tapi, Saya memilih Crosscover Naruto x Sao adalah Untuk Membuat Orang yang membaca Fic ini harus melihat SAO terlebih dahulu. Karena Permasalahan dan Universenya berada di Dunia Sword Art Online

Q: auliawan8

disini narutonya masih lemah yaa ?

trus gimana carannya lawan menma ? lanjut vak jangan disc

A: Nggk lemah-lemah amat Sih, Mungkin Masih Strong. Lalu, High-Powered dan Bisa mengalahkan Heavenly Dragon. Kalau melawan Menma/Yami, Kyuubi saja tidak bisa apalagi Naruto. Tapi, Lama Kelamaan pasti Bisa mengalahkan Menma. Oh iya, Jangan menganggap Menma sebagai Musuh Terkuat ya. Masih ada Outsutsuki Kaguya yang berada dalam Cerita Broo~ Khukhukhukhu.

...

...

...

Waah Update Cepet nih, Walau dengan Word yang lebih sedikit dari Biasanya.

Baiklah, Saya akan menjelaskan Sesuatu untik Kalian semua. Nama dalam Game Royal Kingdom Online itu sama Seperti SAO yang hanya bisa 1 Kata. Tidak bisa 2 Kata, Lihat saja Nama Cao Cao yang aku sambung Jadi Cao-Cao.

Apa ada Pertanyaan ?

Ddraig, Albion dan Kurosa (Masih Rahasia) Ber-Rank S.

Dewa-Dewa Mitology dan Religy Ber-Rank SS. Tapi, Ada juga yang Ber-Rank SSS walau Masih Rahasia.

Yamata no Orochi (Sekarang), Ophis, Kyuubi dan Great Red itu Ber-Rank SSS.

Trihexa dan Juubi (Form 1) Ber-Rank SSSS.

Yami dan Kami (Mati) Ber-Rank SSSSS.

...

...

...

Untuk Chapter Depan akan diisi (Hampir) Full dengan Petualangan Naruto dan Kirito dalam Game Gun Gale Online untuk Memberhentikan dan Menangkap Pembunuh Player dari 'Survivor SAO' yang termasuk dalam Guild 'Laughin Coffein' Di Sword Art Online 2. Tapi, 2 Outsutsuki juga ikut Masuk kedalam Game itu untuk Membunuh Naruto. Bagaimana Petualangan Mereka, Saksikan saja Chapter Depan yang Berjudul 'Finding Death Gun in GGO and Fight Two Outsutsuki'.

...

Sayounara~


	6. Chapter 6

Black, White or Gray

By NightHunter12

...

...

...

Chapter 6 - Finding Death Gun and Fight Two Outsutsuki.

...

Sudah Sehari sejak Penyerangan Khaos Bridge pada 30 Raja dan Ratu dari Ke-7 Pulau di Pulau Red. Diberitakan kalau Hampir 1.000 Orang Sekarat dan Dilarikan dirumah Sakit akibat Kegemparan Protesi Kesakitan Yang Mencapai 50%. Outsu Hamura menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Karena ditakutkan Akan Membuat Ribuan Nyawa menghilang seperti Game Virtual pertama yaitu Sword Art Online. Maka, Pemerintah Melarang adanya Orang untuk Bermain Game Royal Kingdom Online. Dalam sehari sudah banyak Perdebatan pada pemerintah agar Tidak melarang Penggunaan Pada Film itu. Tapi, Meskipun Dilarang masih Banyak Orang yang menjual Barang Permainan Royal Kingdom Online secara Ilegal. Bahkan, Presiden China sendiri Memutuskan Hubungan Politik mereka pada Jepang jika tidak Menjual Belikan Game Itu Ke Negara mereka. Akhirnya, Game Royal Kingdom Online tetap Dijual Belikan dengan Peringatan Kalau Kematian Pemain bukan lagi Tanggung Jawab Pemerintah.

...

Naruto sendiri Sudah Beberapa Kali Bertemu dengan Kurama dalam Dunia Nyata. Kadang Tidur bersama, Jalan Bersama, Makan Bersama bahkan Mandi Bersama (Bohong). Ya, Tentu saja Naruko tidak Tahu Hal tersebut.

Naruto berencana untuk Membangun Aliansi Gabungan dari Ke-7 Pulau serta Beberapa Mitology. Oleh Karena itu, Naruto akan Mencari Clan Naga untuk Memenuhi Quest Rank-SS milik Naruko agar Dapat Ber-Aliansi dengan Mitology Shinto.

Untuk Masalah Outsutsuki, Naruto segera Menemukan Kirito atau Nama aslinya Kirigaya Kazuto. Tapi, Saat Menemukannya di Tempat Cafe, Dia menemukan Kirito sedang Bersama seorang Anggota FBI dan Membicarakan Tentang Sesuatu yang disebut Death Gun.

Naruto menyadap Minuman Kirito dan Mendengarkan Didekat Mereka. Sampai Orang FBI itu Pergi, Naruto duduk di Bekas Duduk orang FBI itu.

"Hai Kirito" Sapa Naruto dengan Datar. Kirito tersentak dan Menatap Naruto.

"Kau...Naruto" Tebak Kirito. Naruto tersenyum Kecil sebelum Mengangguk.

"Ya"

"Err Tolong Jangan Panggil Aku Kirito Naruto...Nam-"

"Kirigaya Kazuto bukan ?" Potong Naruto dengan Senyuman Tipis. Kirito hanya mengangguk Ragu.

"..."

"Aah Kazuto, Apa Kau masih memainkan Game Royal Kingdom Online ? kazuto" Tanya Naruto dengan Senyuman Misterius. Kirito tersentak.

"Eeh Tidak...Aku Takut Bila Game itu akan menjebak seperti Sword Art Online...Yang untungnya juga tidak kumainkan" Ucap Kirito sedikit Berbohong.

"Eh ? Aneh Sekali?..." Ucap Naruto (Sok) Bingung.

"Apa yang Aneh ?" Tanya Kirito Ragu.

"Padahal Orang yang menyelamatkan 2.000 Jiwa Pemain dan Mengalahkan Boss lantai 100 adalah Orang dengan Nickname 'Kirito'" Ucap Naruto dengan Penekanan pada kata Kirito.

"Eeh M-Mungkin Itu Orang Lain...M-Mungkin saja Namanya...Kiriyata Naruto seperti Namamu mungkin" Gugup Kazuto. Naruto masih tersenyum misterius.

"Ooh Benarkah ?...'Kurokenshi'" Tanya Lagi Naruto dengan Penekanan pada Kata 'Kurokenshi' atau Black Swordman.

"...S-Siapa kau ?" Tanya Balik Kirito serius.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu Siapa aku...Tapi, Yang pasti aku butuh Bantuanmu" Ujar Naruto yang mulai serius.

"Bantuan Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Kirito tak mengerti. Tadi, Seorang Pria FBI menginginkan bantuannya untuk Mengungkap siapa itu 'Death Gun', Lalu sekarang ada Pemuda Misterius juga meminta Bantuannya.

"Kau tahu Kayaba Akihiko ?" Ucap Naruto. Kirito mengangguk.

"Ya"

"Nama Aslinya adalah Outsutsuki Akihiko" Ujar Naruto membuat Kirito terkejut. "Eeit Jangan Kaget, Masalahnya berada disitu...Game Sword Art Online adalah Langkah Pertama bagi Clan Outsutsuki Untuk Menguasai Dunia"

"..." Kirito masih diam karena Keterkejutan yang Amat Sangat.

"Langkah Terakhir mereka adalah Game Royal Kingdom Online...Game yang mempengaruhi Dunia Nyata jika terus Dibiarkan...Game ini sangat Berbahaya, Bayangkan Jika seekor Mahkluk yang Jika Marah Saja dapat membuat 1 Benua Pecah, Belum Lagi Seorang Yami dengan Kekuatan Diatas Dewa pasti dapat Menghancurkan Dunia yang lemah ini..." Ucap Naruto menambah Kejutan.

"..." Kirito masih tak mengerti.

"Tapi Kehancuran Dunia bukanlah yang terburuk...Karena Kita Mati tanpa Penyiksaan bukan...Tapi bisa saja Para Outsutsuki itu mengancam kita berbuat sesuatu atau Hal lain seperti Penjajahan" Ucap Naruto. "...Kau boleh Menolak, Tapi Aku akan membantumu dalam Memburu Death Gun"

"B-Ba-Bagaimana K-Kau bisa tahu ?" Kaget Kirito.

"Aku menyadap Gelas Minuman yang diantarkan ke Meja Kalian tadi...Aku tahu kau memang Hebat dalam Berpedang...Tapi, Kau sama Sekali tidak bisa Menggunakan Senjata api Bukan ?" Tebak Naruto. Kirito hanya Tertawa Kikuk.

"Hehehehe Sangat Kelihatan ya"

"Jadi, Apa rencanamu ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Emm Kita Janjian Log-In bersama Pada Jam 8 Pagi Besok...Lalu Kita akan mendaftar pada Turnamen BOB (Bullet of Bullet)" Jawab Kirito.

"Nah, Kirito...Aku pulang dulu, Ingat Besok jam 8 Pagi kau harus Log-in Ya" Peringat Naruto yang kini mulai meninggalkan Kirito di Kafe tersebut.

...

...

...

Naruto tengah Menatap 10 Anak buahnya yang Termasuk kedalam Anggota Naruto di Royal Kingdom online.

"Aku menyuruh kalian kesini karena ingin Bertanya...Apa kalian Sudah menemukan Orang-Orang atau Sebuah Guild yang mau ber-aliansi Dengan Guildku ?...Dan bisa jelaskan Secara Detil Tentang Kekuatan kalian ataupun Orang yang kalian sebutkan tadi" Tanya Naruto datar.

Naruto, Shiro, Sai, Kakashi, Yamato, Kain, Esdeath, Kurumi, Rei, Mirai dan Lucy kini sedang Berkumpul di Sebuah Gudang Sepi yang berada di Pinggir Toko Baju Modern.

"Dimulai dari kau Kakashi"

"Haaah Baiklah Nicknameku yaitu Inu...Aku mempunyai Julukan 'Killer Shadow', 'Copy Nin Jutsu', 'Hunter no Sharingan', 'King of Dog' dan Lain-Lain...Aku Merupakan Raja dari Kerajaan Konochadise di Pulau Jingga... Profesiku Seorang Shinobi...Pemilik salah satu dari '10 Strongest Eye's in The World' yaitu 'Sharingan', Yang mencapai Tahap Evolusi 'Mangekyo Sharingan' La-"

"Tunggu...Bagaimana Bisa kau Mempunyai Mata itu Kakashi ?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. Bagaimana tidak, Sharingan kan Kekuatan mata Yang dikhususkan untuk Para Uchiha.

"Hmm, Sebenarnya...Aku hanya mempunyai 1 Mata Sharingan Saja tepat dimata Kiriku" Jawab Kakashi serius mengagetkan Semua Orang. "...Mata Kiriku ini bukanlah Asli milikku...Mata ini milik Rekanku yang telah mati 15 Tahun yang lalu..."

Deg!...

"...Dan dia adalah Seorang Uchiha, Uchiha Obito..." Naruto benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Seorang Uchiha yang seharusnya adalah Seorang Keturunan Khusus Kepolisian Jepang malah Menjadi Anak buah Seorang Namikaze (Minato). Apalagi kalau Ternyata Uchiha Obito yang dikabarkan Mati karena Menjadi Korban Gempa Tektonik 9,7 Skala Liter 15 Tahun yang lalu Di Pusat Kota Hinasagawa. "...Waktu itu Mata kiriku Tertusuk Sebuah Pisau dari salah satu Musuh saat Aku dan Obito mencoba Menyelamatkan Rin dari Kumpulan Musuh...Aku, Rin dan Obito melarikan diri dari Markas Mafia Rusia (No.1) itu, Tapi Naas...Sebelum Kami sampai Pintu Keluar, Bom Beruntun terjadi dan Menghancurkan Markas itu...Obito menyelamatkan kami dengan Mendorong Aku dan Rin keluar dengan Kuat...Saat aku berbalik ingin Menolongnya...Setengah Tubuh Obito Tertimpah Bangunan, Saat itu dia Mendonorkan Mata Kirinya padaku...Sehingga Mata kiriku merupakan Mata Uchiha, Sehingga bisa membuatku memiliki Sharingan di mata Kiriku"

Naruto menatap Bersalah pada Kakashi yang saat ini Terdiam dengan Raut Sedih, Rindu, Marah dan Bersalah dengan Mata yang Kosong.

"Maaf Kakashi"

"Tidak pa-pa Naruto-Sama, Lagipula itu hanyalah Masa Lalu Bukan ?..." Ucap Kakashi dengan Senyuman (Kelihatan dari Kedua Matanya yang Menyipit). "...Tentang Anak Buahku di Kerajaan Konochadise, Mereka banyak Yang berpotensi...Seperti Tangan Kananku, Guy dan Lee yang mempunyai Skill Langka yang disebut 'Hachimon Tenkou'...Hachimon Tenkou adalah Sebuah Energi yang sangat Kuat dan Berasal dari Tenaga Dalam, Ada 8 Tahap atau Gerbang Dalam Penggunaan Hachimon Tenkou...Gerbang Pertama, 'Kaimon' atau 'Open Gate' yang Pusatnya di Mata Kiri, Jika Sudah Mencapai Tahap ini maka Player dapat Menggunakan 2 Skill Rank-A Khusus yaitu 'Ura renge' dan 'Omoto renge'..."

Black, White or Gray

By NightHunter12

...

...

...

Chapter 6 - Finding Death Gun and Fight Two Outsutsuki.

...

Sudah Sehari sejak Penyerangan Khaos Bridge pada 30 Raja dan Ratu dari Ke-7 Pulau di Pulau Red. Diberitakan kalau Hampir 1.000 Orang Sekarat dan Dilarikan dirumah Sakit akibat Kegemparan Protesi Kesakitan Yang Mencapai 50%. Outsu Hamura menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Karena ditakutkan Akan Membuat Ribuan Nyawa menghilang seperti Game Virtual pertama yaitu Sword Art Online. Maka, Pemerintah Melarang adanya Orang untuk Bermain Game Royal Kingdom Online. Dalam sehari sudah banyak Perdebatan pada pemerintah agar Tidak melarang Penggunaan Pada Film itu. Tapi, Meskipun Dilarang masih Banyak Orang yang menjual Barang Permainan Royal Kingdom Online secara Ilegal. Bahkan, Presiden China sendiri Memutuskan Hubungan Politik mereka pada Jepang jika tidak Menjual Belikan Game Itu Ke Negara mereka. Akhirnya, Game Royal Kingdom Online tetap Dijual Belikan dengan Peringatan Kalau Kematian Pemain bukan lagi Tanggung Jawab Pemerintah.

...

Naruto sendiri Sudah Beberapa Kali Bertemu dengan Kurama dalam Dunia Nyata. Kadang Tidur bersama, Jalan Bersama, Makan Bersama bahkan Mandi Bersama (Bohong). Ya, Tentu saja Naruko tidak Tahu Hal tersebut.

Naruto berencana untuk Membangun Aliansi Gabungan dari Ke-7 Pulau serta Beberapa Mitology. Oleh Karena itu, Naruto akan Mencari Clan Naga untuk Memenuhi Quest Rank-SS milik Naruko agar Dapat Ber-Aliansi dengan Mitology Shinto.

Untuk Masalah Outsutsuki, Naruto segera Menemukan Kirito atau Nama aslinya Kirigaya Kazuto. Tapi, Saat Menemukannya di Tempat Cafe, Dia menemukan Kirito sedang Bersama seorang Anggota FBI dan Membicarakan Tentang Sesuatu yang disebut Death Gun.

Naruto menyadap Minuman Kirito dan Mendengarkan Didekat Mereka. Sampai Orang FBI itu Pergi, Naruto duduk di Bekas Duduk orang FBI itu.

"Hai Kirito" Sapa Naruto dengan Datar. Kirito tersentak dan Menatap Naruto.

"Kau...Naruto" Tebak Kirito. Naruto tersenyum Kecil sebelum Mengangguk.

"Ya"

"Err Tolong Jangan Panggil Aku Kirito Naruto...Nam-"

"Kirigaya Kazuto bukan ?" Potong Naruto dengan Senyuman Tipis. Kirito hanya mengangguk Ragu.

"..."

"Aah Kazuto, Apa Kau masih memainkan Game Royal Kingdom Online ? kazuto" Tanya Naruto dengan Senyuman Misterius. Kirito tersentak.

"Eeh Tidak...Aku Takut Bila Game itu akan menjebak seperti Sword Art Online...Yang untungnya juga tidak kumainkan" Ucap Kirito sedikit Berbohong.

"Eh ? Aneh Sekali?..." Ucap Naruto (Sok) Bingung.

"Apa yang Aneh ?" Tanya Kirito Ragu.

"Padahal Orang yang menyelamatkan 2.000 Jiwa Pemain dan Mengalahkan Boss lantai 100 adalah Orang dengan Nickname 'Kirito'" Ucap Naruto dengan Penekanan pada kata Kirito.

"Eeh M-Mungkin Itu Orang Lain...M-Mungkin saja Namanya...Kiriyata Naruto seperti Namamu mungkin" Gugup Kazuto. Naruto masih tersenyum misterius.

"Ooh Benarkah ?...'Kurokenshi'" Tanya Lagi Naruto dengan Penekanan pada Kata 'Kurokenshi' atau Black Swordman.

"...S-Siapa kau ?" Tanya Balik Kirito serius.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu Siapa aku...Tapi, Yang pasti aku butuh Bantuanmu" Ujar Naruto yang mulai serius.

"Bantuan Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Kirito tak mengerti. Tadi, Seorang Pria FBI menginginkan bantuannya untuk Mengungkap siapa itu 'Death Gun', Lalu sekarang ada Pemuda Misterius juga meminta Bantuannya.

"Kau tahu Kayaba Akihiko ?" Ucap Naruto. Kirito mengangguk.

"Ya"

"Nama Aslinya adalah Outsutsuki Akihiko" Ujar Naruto membuat Kirito terkejut. "Eeit Jangan Kaget, Masalahnya berada disitu...Game Sword Art Online adalah Langkah Pertama bagi Clan Outsutsuki Untuk Menguasai Dunia"

"..." Kirito masih diam karena Keterkejutan yang Amat Sangat.

"Langkah Terakhir mereka adalah Game Royal Kingdom Online...Game yang mempengaruhi Dunia Nyata jika terus Dibiarkan...Game ini sangat Berbahaya, Bayangkan Jika seekor Mahkluk yang Jika Marah Saja dapat membuat 1 Benua Pecah, Belum Lagi Seorang Yami dengan Kekuatan Diatas Dewa pasti dapat Menghancurkan Dunia yang lemah ini..." Ucap Naruto menambah Kejutan.

"..." Kirito masih tak mengerti.

"Tapi Kehancuran Dunia bukanlah yang terburuk...Karena Kita Mati tanpa Penyiksaan bukan...Tapi bisa saja Para Outsutsuki itu mengancam kita berbuat sesuatu atau Hal lain seperti Penjajahan" Ucap Naruto. "...Kau boleh Menolak, Tapi Aku akan membantumu dalam Memburu Death Gun"

"B-Ba-Bagaimana K-Kau bisa tahu ?" Kaget Kirito.

"Aku menyadap Gelas Minuman yang diantarkan ke Meja Kalian tadi...Aku tahu kau memang Hebat dalam Berpedang...Tapi, Kau sama Sekali tidak bisa Menggunakan Senjata api Bukan ?" Tebak Naruto. Kirito hanya Tertawa Kikuk.

"Hehehehe Sangat Kelihatan ya"

"Jadi, Apa rencanamu ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Emm Kita Janjian Log-In bersama Pada Jam 8 Pagi Besok...Lalu Kita akan mendaftar pada Turnamen BOB (Bullet of Bullet)" Jawab Kirito.

"Nah, Kirito...Aku pulang dulu, Ingat Besok jam 8 Pagi kau harus Log-in Ya" Peringat Naruto yang kini mulai meninggalkan Kirito di Kafe tersebut.

...

...

...

Naruto tengah Menatap 10 Anak buahnya yang Termasuk kedalam Anggota Naruto di Royal Kingdom online.

"Aku menyuruh kalian kesini karena ingin Bertanya...Apa kalian Sudah menemukan Orang-Orang atau Sebuah Guild yang mau ber-aliansi Dengan Guildku ?...Dan bisa jelaskan Secara Detil Tentang Kekuatan kalian ataupun Orang yang kalian sebutkan tadi" Tanya Naruto datar.

Naruto, Shiro, Sai, Kakashi, Yamato, Kain, Esdeath, Kurumi, Rei, Mirai dan Lucy kini sedang Berkumpul di Sebuah Gudang Sepi yang berada di Pinggir Toko Baju Modern.

"Dimulai dari kau Kakashi"

"Haaah Baiklah Nicknameku yaitu Inu...Aku mempunyai Julukan 'Killer Shadow', 'Copy Nin Jutsu', 'Hunter no Sharingan', 'King of Dog' dan Lain-Lain...Aku Merupakan Raja dari Kerajaan Konochadise di Pulau Jingga... Profesiku Seorang Shinobi...Pemilik salah satu dari '10 Strongest Eye's in The World' yaitu 'Sharingan', Yang mencapai Tahap Evolusi 'Mangekyo Sharingan' La-"

"Tunggu...Bagaimana Bisa kau Mempunyai Mata itu Kakashi ?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. Bagaimana tidak, Sharingan kan Kekuatan mata Yang dikhususkan untuk Para Uchiha.

"Hmm, Sebenarnya...Aku hanya mempunyai 1 Mata Sharingan Saja tepat dimata Kiriku" Jawab Kakashi serius mengagetkan Semua Orang. "...Mata Kiriku ini bukanlah Asli milikku...Mata ini milik Rekanku yang telah mati 15 Tahun yang lalu..."

Deg!...

"...Dan dia adalah Seorang Uchiha, Uchiha Obito..." Naruto benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Seorang Uchiha yang seharusnya adalah Seorang Keturunan Khusus Kepolisian Jepang malah Menjadi Anak buah Seorang Namikaze (Minato). Apalagi kalau Ternyata Uchiha Obito yang dikabarkan Mati karena Menjadi Korban Gempa Tektonik 9,7 Skala Liter 15 Tahun yang lalu Di Pusat Kota Hinasagawa. "...Waktu itu Mata kiriku Tertusuk Sebuah Pisau dari salah satu Musuh saat Aku dan Obito mencoba Menyelamatkan Rin dari Kumpulan Musuh...Aku, Rin dan Obito melarikan diri dari Markas Mafia Rusia (No.1) itu, Tapi Naas...Sebelum Kami sampai Pintu Keluar, Bom Beruntun terjadi dan Menghancurkan Markas itu...Obito menyelamatkan kami dengan Mendorong Aku dan Rin keluar dengan Kuat...Saat aku berbalik ingin Menolongnya...Setengah Tubuh Obito Tertimpah Bangunan, Saat itu dia Mendonorkan Mata Kirinya padaku...Sehingga Mata kiriku merupakan Mata Uchiha, Sehingga bisa membuatku memiliki Sharingan di mata Kiriku"

Naruto menatap Bersalah pada Kakashi yang saat ini Terdiam dengan Raut Sedih, Rindu, Marah dan Bersalah dengan Mata yang Kosong.

"Maaf Kakashi"

"Tidak pa-pa Naruto-Sama, Lagipula itu hanyalah Masa Lalu Bukan ?..." Ucap Kakashi dengan Senyuman (Kelihatan dari Kedua Matanya yang Menyipit). "...Tentang Anak Buahku di Kerajaan Konochadise, Mereka banyak Yang berpotensi...Seperti Tangan Kananku, Guy dan Lee yang mempunyai Skill Langka yang disebut 'Hachimon Tenkou'...Hachimon Tenkou adalah Sebuah Energi yang sangat Kuat dan Berasal dari Tenaga Dalam, Ada 8 Tahap atau Gerbang Dalam Penggunaan Hachimon Tenkou...Gerbang Pertama, 'Kaimon' atau 'Open Gate' yang Pusatnya di Mata Kiri, Jika Sudah Mencapai Tahap ini maka Player dapat Menggunakan 2 Skill Rank-A Khusus yaitu 'Ura renge' dan 'Omoto renge'..."

"..."

"..."

"...Gerbang Kedua yaitu 'Kyumon' atau 'Energy Gate' yang Berpusat di mata Kanan, Jika Player menggunakan Tahap ini maka Kekuatan Fisiknya Bertambah 3 Kali lipat dan Meregenerasi Energi Tubuh...Gerbang Ketiga 'Seimon' atau 'Life Gate' yang Berpusat di Paru-Paru, Aliran Darah dan HP akan meningkat Cepat serta Kulit yang Memerah...Gerbang Ke-Empat, 'Shomon' atau 'Wourd Gate' berpusat di Pusat Otot, Kecepatan dan Fisik Player Bertambah Berkali-kali lipat tapi Efeknya Jaringan Otot menjadi Sobek...Gerbang Kelima, 'Tomon' atau 'Forest Gate' yang berpusat di Ginjal, Keuntungan dan Efek sama Seperti Gerbang Ke-Empat tapi Lebih Banyak dan Berbahaya...Gerbang Ke-Enam, 'Keimon' atau 'View Gate' yang berpusat di Organ Hati, Membuat Player dapat Mengeluarkan KI (Killing Intens) setingkat Monster Rank-S dan dapat Menggunakan Skill Rank-S 'Asa Kujaku' Efeknya Mengalami Stun Sick (Tidak bisa bergerak tapi Jika disentuh akan Kesakitan) selama 20 Menit ...Gerbang Ke-Tujuh, 'Kyomon' atau 'Imanity Gate' yang Berpusat di Pembuluh Darah Urat Nadi dibagian Inti, Jika menggunakan Tahap ini maka Player dapat Menggunakan Skill Rank-SS 'Hirudorag' Efeknya akan sangat Berbahaya karena Kesakitan akan mencapai 30% serta Serat Otot Pengguna akan Terasa Dicabik-Cabik...Gerbang Ke-Delapan sekaligus Terakhir, Terkuat dan Paling Berbahaya, 'Shimon' atau 'Death Gate' yang berpusat di Jantung, Kekuatan Sang Pengguna akan Menjadi Setingkat Monster Rank-SS selama 1 Jam dan Dapat Menggunakan Beberapa Skill Rank-S dan Sebuah Skill Rank-SSS yaitu 'Ryuujin'...Efek dari Shimon adalah Kematian, Lebih Tepatnya Log-Out secara Paksa alias Game Over...Guy sudah Bisa Menggunakan Ke-Delapan Gerbang itu, Tapi tidak pernah menggunakan Gerbang Terakhir, Lalu Lee masih Sampai Di Gerbang Ke-Lima dan Aku juga hanya 3 Gerbang yang bisa Kukuasai" Jelas Kakashi panjang Lebar.

"Hmm, Jadi intinya Skill Hachimon Tenkou adalah Sebuah Skill yang Mengandalkan Fisik saja dan Efeknya Sangat Mengerikan" Gumam Naruto pelan.

"Setelah Guy dan Lee, Ada Asuma dan Chiriku yang termasuk dalam '12 Protector of Fire'...Asuma Sebagai Salah satu Jendralku dan Chiriku sebagai Pemimpin Guild 'Buddha Life'...Asuma pemilik Senjata 'Twin Wind Blade' dan Chiriku Pengguna Skill Rank-S 'Buddha Form'...Twin Wind Blade adalah Senjata Sejenis Pisau Hitam yang Digabung Elemen Angin (Kalian tahu kan), Ketajamannya Dua tingkat Dibawah Pedang Tertajam, Kusanagi no Tsurugi...Buddha Form adalah Skill yang Berasal dari Pemberian dari 'True Buddha' dari Mitology Buddha, Skillnya membuat Avatar Berbentuk Buddha dan Tekniknya Memukul Lawan dengan 128 Pukulan Buddha...Lalu ada Sora, Mantan Jinchuriki Kyuubi Pertama dan Wakil Pemimpin Guild 'Buddha Life' (Naruto Kedua) tapi Dia masih bisa Menggunakan Cakra Kyuubi sampai Ekor 4 Saja...Kurenai, Istri Asuma Sebagai Wakil Jendral Asuma, Seorang Shinobi yang Menguasai Genjutsu saja, Gelarnya, 'Queen of Tree Illussion' dan Memiliki Belasan Skill Rank-A dan Beberapa Skill Rank-S...Anko, Istriku sebagai Wakil Divisi Introgasi, Pemilik Tanda Kutukan 'Yamata no Orochi' di Lehernya sehingga Kekuatannya dapat Mengendalikan Ular dan Bisa mengendalikan 1 Tahap 'Curse Mode'...Lalu ada Kotetsu dan Izumo yang Bekerja sebagai Penjaga Gerbang Kerajaanku-"

"Tunggu dulu !" Stop Naruto serius. "...Apa maksudmu kalau Kotetsu dan Izumo itu sebenarnya adalah Satpam penjaga Rumah Presiden Sarutobi Hiruzen ?"

"Ya...Hagane Kotetsu dan Kamizuki Izumo adalah Satpam Penjaga Mansion Presiden Jepang...Bahkan Asuma adalah Anak Presiden itu sendiri Hahaha" Tawa Kakashi tanpa Mempedulikan Beberapa Orang didepannya yang Melongo. "...Setelah itu ada Hyuuji dan Hina yang Merupakan Pemilik Mata 'Byakugan' yang bisa Tembus Pandang dan Dapat Melihat 359 Derajat (1 Derajat sisanya ada di Bagian Titik Buta), Neji mempunyai 3 Skill Khusus Rank-A, 'Kaiten' yang merupakan Pertahanan 360 Derajat, 'Hake Kusho' Serangan Tenaga dalam Jarak Jauh dan 'Sixty Four Holy Punch' yaitu Teknik 64 Pukulan yang Menyegel Cakra atau Sihir lawan selama 10 Menit serta 1 Ra-"

"Hyuuga Neji dan Hyuuga Hinata maksudmu ?...Anggota mu sungguh Hebat-Hebat Kakashi" Puji Naruto tersenyum Tipis.

"Hmm, 1 Rank-S yaitu 'One Hundred Twenty Eight Holy Punch', Sama seperti Sebelumnya tapi ada 128 Pukulan Suci yang akan Membuat Iblis mati dalam sekejap dan Dapat Melumpuhkan Syaraf...Untuk Hina, Dia juga bisa melakukan 'Kaiten', 'Hake Kusho' dan 'Sixty Four Holy Punch' tapi tidak bisa menggunakan 'One Hundred Twenty Eight Holy Punch'...Tapi, Hina bisa menguasai 2 Rank-S sekaligus yaitu 'Six Hundred Hexagram' yaitu 600 Jarum Energi yang Keluar dari Kedua tangan Selama 10 Detik...'Twin Lion' Yaitu Skill yang Membuat Kepala Singa di Kedua tangan yang dapat Membuat Tubuh Mati kaku jika Terkena serangan Itu, Hina dan Hyuuji merupakan Anggota Divisi Pencarian...Setelah itu ada Hana dan Kiba yang juga termasuk dalam Divisi Pencarian, Hana dan Kiba memiliki Kekuatan yang sama, Pet Hana dan Kiba berjenis Anjing-Serigala Ber-Rank B yaitu 'Kuro', 'Shiro' dan 'Akamaru' dengan 2 Skill Rank-S yaitu 'Ten Gatsuga' yaitu 10 Bor Angin dan 'Garoga' yaitu Penggabungan Ketiga Anjing-Serigala itu menjadi Seekor Cerberus berwarna Putih dan Menjadi Rank-A...Lalu ada Ten-Ten sebagai Ketua Divisi Persenjataan, Ten-Ten menguasai Berbagai Macam Senjata-Senjata baik Pedang sampai Jarum...Hayate, Seorang Spesialis Pedang dengan Memakai Pedang Rank-SS yaitu 'Gekko', Pedang yang dijuluki Cahaya Bulan, lalu Istrinya, Yugao, Yang juga seorang Spesialis Pedang sama seperti Hayate, Yugao pemilik Pedang Rank-SS 'Uzuki' yang Dijuluki Gerhana Bulan...Ibiki yang Bekerja Sebagai Ketua Divisi Introgasi...Hmm hanya itu saja yang Kutahu yang Lainnya Masih Lumayan" Jelas Kakashi. Naruto mengangguk Mengerti.

"Baguslah Kakashi, Lalu Sekarang Giliranmu Shiro..."

...

...

...

SkipTime Aja Lah ya...

Naruto kini sedang Dikamar Imoutonya dan Sedang Berbaring Di Tempat tidur untuk Segera memainkan Gun Gale Online. Sekarang Sudah Jam 8 kurang 5 Menit.

"Link Start"

...

...

Naruto sekarang Tengah Memakai Chara Pemuda berambut Putih Jabrik, Mata Onyx dan Memakai Armor Kulit berwarna Hijau Tua. Naruto meminjam Chara Milik Kakashi yang Sudah ditelantarkan ini. Nicknamenya Black_King_Thunder, Nama yang Cukup Narsis untuk Seumuran Kakashi. Naruto sekarang berada di depan Sebuah Tempat yang Sebagai Spawn Bagi Para Newbie (Pemain Baru). Naruto tengah Mengecek Inventorynya.

"Uang, 5.056.023 Ryo, Hmm Uang yang Cukup banyak Kakashi...Sekarang Slot Senjatamu"

"AR-15 (USA), Senjata Assault Rifle Buatan USA yang dirancang Armalite untuk Pasukan Khusus Angkatan Darat USA. AR-15 adalah Senjata Terbaru yang Diciptakan hampir Sama dengan M-16. Hmm, Cukup Bagus.

AK-103 (Rusia), senapan serbu seri evolusi dari AK-74m yang banyak digunakan oleh Angkatan Darat Rusia dan banyak negara lain di seluruh dunia. Secara teknis senapan serbu ini mirip dengan legendaris AK-47, tetapi telah ditingkatkan teknologi dan terbuat dari bahan-bahan baru. Senapan ini memiliki bilik untuk amunisi 7.62×39 mm. Ini adalah amunisi asli yang digunakan oleh legendaris senapan serbu AK-47. Senjata tercanggih ini memiliki penetrasi yang unggul dan daya berhenti bila didingkan dengan AK-74m, yang bilik amunisi untuk ukuran 5.45×39 mm. Hee! Menarik.

Heckler & Koch G36 HK416 (Jerman), Heckler & Koch G36 menggunakan ruang amunisi untuk standar NATO 5.56×45 mm. Menggunakan beberapa elemen penting dalam senjata ini telah terbukti dari desain senapan G3 sebelumnya. Senjata memiliki tata letak yang sederhana. Selama uji coba prototipe dari HK G36 dinilai lebih tinggi dari Austria Agustus Steyr. Senapan serbu ini diproduksi menggunakan teknologi yang paling modern. Senapan ini kompatibel dengan HK AG36 40-mm underbarrel peluncur granat. Hal ini juga dapat meluncurkan barel-mount granat senapan. Secara keseluruhan G36 memiliki mode yang modern, ringan, akurat, dan senjata dapat diandalkan.

Steyr AUG August (Austria), Senjata ini menggunakan ruang amunisi untuk standar NATO 5.56×45 mm. Senapan dengan tata letak yang tidak biasa dan Juga memiliki desain modular. Sehingga dapat dengan cepat diadaptasi untuk berbagai peran dengan hanya mengubah laras. Ada empat barel dasar, termasuk standar, kompak, karabin dan senapan mesin ringan barel. Fitur ini berguna, sebagai senjata yang sama dapat disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan misi. Senapan dilengkapi dengan karabin barel standar dapat meluncurkan senapan granat. Sebuah Agustus dimodifikasi kompatibel dengan peluncur granat M203 underbarrel.

Tavor TAR-21 (Israel), Senapan dengan desain bullpup dan Ruang amunisi untuk amunisi standar NATO 5.56×45 mm. Senjata memiliki desain modular dengan laras mudah diganti. Hal ini dapat dengan cepat diadaptasi untuk berbagai peran dengan hanya mengubah laras. TAR-21 yang terbukti handal. Senjata ini memiliki Picatinny-jenis rel standar dan kompatibel dengan berbagai lingkup atau sistem penglihatan pada malam hari. Muncul dengan pemandangan infra merah sebagai standar. TAR-21 jauh lebih akurat dan dapat diandalkan dari karabin M4. Namun kalah dalam hal akurasi dari M16 karena laras yang lebih pendek. Senapan serbu ini kompatibel dengan peluncur granat otomatis M203 40-mm.

SIG SG 550 (Swiss), Senjata ini memiliki desain tradisional dengan ruang untuk amunisi standar NATO 5.56×45 mm. Ini mungkin tidak tampak jelas, tetapi sistem operasinya sebenarnya didasarkan pada AK-47. Ini salah satu senapan serbu 5,56 mm yang terbaik yang pernah dibuat.

FAMAS Golden (Perancis), Senjata ini memiliki tata letak Bullpup dengan ruang untuk amunisi standar NATO 5.56×45 mm. Modus menembak dapat dilih menjadi tiga posisi untuk "aman", "semi-auto" dan "full-auto". Ada juga tambahan "3 putaran meledak" , terletak di belakang pupur senapan. m "full-auto" mode. Senapan ini sangat akurat. Namun tata letak bullpup yang memberikan keuntungan dalam kuartal pertempuran dekat atau ruang terbatas. 7 Assault Riffle Pilihan yang Sangat Tepat Kakashi"

"2 FN-57 yang berisi 20 peluru yang Berukuran 5,7 mm, 1 Revolver Python Golden yang berisi 8 Peluru dengan Ukuran 17 mm dan 1 Glock 27 yang berisi 17 Peluru berukuran 9 mm...2 Pisau Berburu, 3 Granat, 2 C-3 dan 2 Granat Asap." Gumam Naruto melihat Inventory nya.

Cliiing...

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan dan Melihat seorang Err Gendernya tidak diketahui jelas, rambut Hitam Lurus Sepinggang dan Mata Emerald. Naruto merasa Pernah kenal dengan Orang ini.

"Err Kirito" Sapa Naruto ragu. Orang didepannya Menoleh.

"Ya, Kau Naruto" Sapa Balik Kirito yang berpenampilan seperti Perempuan (Lihat Kirito Di Sword Art Online 2 saat Masuk GGO).

"Kau tidak salah Memilih Genderkan ?" Tanya Naruto ragu. Dahi Kirito mengkerut heran.

"Tidak, Aku menekan Laki-Laki...Memangnya Kenapa ?" Tanya Kirito heran.

"Haah Lihat dirimu sendiri" Suruh Naruto. Kirito kemudian Menoleh di Cermin di dinding Belakang, Saat melihat Wujudnya sekarang ini Kirito diam membeku. "...Sudahlah Kita tidak ada Waktu"

"H-Hei Tunggu"

...

...

...

"Shit, Kita tersesat" Umpat Naruto bingung melihat Jalanan yang asing baginya. Kirito menghela Napas lelah, matanya melirik Seorang Player Female berambut Biru sebahu dan Jubah Hijau.

"Hei Tunggu" Kirito berlari kemudian Mencegat gadis itu. Naruto berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Hmm, Nande ?" Tanya gadis itu. Kirito tersenyum ramah sedangkan Naruto berwajah datar.

"Anoo, Bisakah kau menunjukan kami Jalan menuju Tempat Pendaftaran BOB Err-"

"Sinon, Watashi wa Sinon Desu~" Potong Gadis itu memperkenalkan diri. "...Kelihatannya kau dan Temanmu itu seorang Newbie ya ?"

"Ya, Kami baru saja buat Akun Hari ini" Jawab Kirito jujur, Naruto dibelakangnya hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Hmm, Kalian Sangat berani dan nekat untuk Seukuran Pemula yang langsung Mendaftar si BOB...Baiklah, Tapi pertama-tama aku akan mengantarkan Kalian untuk Membeli Senjata" ucap Sinon memimpin Perjalanan.

"Ha'i / Hn" Jawab Kirito dan Naruto mengikuti Sinon.

...

...

...

"Kusarankan untuk pemula seperti Kalian, Memilih Pistol ini...FN-57 yang merupakan Pistol berisi 20 Peluru dengan Ukuran Peluru 5,7 mm...Harganya 20.000" Saran Sinon menunjukan Sebuah Pistol Hitam di Dalam Tokoh Penjualan Senjata dan Armor. Tapi kemudian Dahinya mengkerut menyadari Sesuatu. "...Oh iya, uang kalian berapa ?"

"Err 1.000 Ryo" Jawab Kirito lemas. Naruto hanya diam saja karena dirinya sudah punya, 2 Lagi.

"Oh Kalau begitu ayo ikuti Aku" Sinon segera Menarik Naruto dan Kirito ke Sebuah Pintu dibelakang Toko.

Ceeklek...

Naruto melihat Banyak Player lain disini,Di tengah-tengah itu ada sebuah Arcade Game yang bernama 'Untouchable'. Naruto, Kirito dan Sinon melihat Seorang Pria Berpakaian layaknya Komandan berwarna Biru sedang Mengikuti Arcade Game ini. Arcade Gamenya Simpel, Tinggal Berlari lurus di Arena yang Memiliki Lebar 1,5 Meter dan Panjang 15 Meter serta Diharuskan Menghindari dari Rentetan Peluru yang Ditembakan oleh NPC koboi diUjung Arena. Sampai Setengah Perjalanan Akhirnya Pria itu Terkena tembakan dan Kalah.

"Kenapa dia Bergerak Aneh ?" Tanya Kirito mengomentari Saat Pria itu melakukan Gerakan Aneh padahal Tembakan masih belum ditembakan.

"2 Detik Saat musuh Menembak akan ada Sebuah Tanda seperi Laser Merah yang mengarah pada tubuhmu jadi kau harus menghindari Jalur merah itu." Jawab Sinon. Kirito mengangguk mengerti kemudian Maju ke Arcade Game itu.

"H-Hei tunggu, K-Kau tidak akan bis-" Ucapan Sinon terhenti saat Kirito sudah sampai disana dan Menekan 'Start'.

"C'mon Chiken" Ucap NPC Koboi itu. Para Player lain kembali berkumpul dan Melihat Kirito. Naruto masih diam saja melihat Kirito.

'Tidak diragukan lagi, Kurokenshi' Batin Naruto. Sinon disebelahnya Meragukan kemampuan Kirito.

"Lihat, Ada seorang Pecundang lagi hari ini" Ucap Salah satu Player yang melihat Kirito.

"Ya, Tapi kali ini Pecundangnya sangat Cantik dan Imut ne~" Sahut yang Lain dengan Senyum Mesum. Naruto terkikik Geli mendengar Ucapan pria itu sehingga Sinon disebelahnya bingung.

"Kau Kenapa ?"

"Hn, Tidak"

Hitungan mundur Berbunyi 5 Detik. Kirito melakukan Siaga Berlari.

Tiit...(5)

Tiit...(4)

Tiit...(3)

Tiit...(2)

Tiit...(1)

Tiing...(Start)

Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap...

Kirito langsung berlari Cepat, setelah Berlari 3 Meter muncul 6 Sinar Merah lurus yang Mengenai Dahi, Leher, Siku tangan Kanan, Siku Tangan kiri, Dada kiri dan dada Kanan.

"You Die" Ucap NPC koboi menembakan Revolvernya.

Duarr...

Duarr...

Duarr...

Duarr...

Duarr...

Duarr...

Kirito dengan mudah menghindar dengan Melompat Kekanan dan Lansung kembali Berlari.

"Loser" Ucap NPC Koboi kembali menembakan Senjatanya tapi dapat dihindari dengan Baik Oleh Kirito. Kirito sudah berlari 10 Meter dan Tinggal 5 Meter lagi.

"D-dia bisa sampai 10 Meter" Ujar Salah satu Player takjub.

"You are Gonna Die" Ucap NPC koboi.

Cliiing...

12 Cahaya Laser Merah mengenai Seluruh Tubuh. Tanpa Keraguan, Kirito masih berlari cepat.

Duarr-Duarr-Duarr...

Kirito langsung Melakuakan Sleeding Bawah menghindari 12 Peluru itu. Kirito kembali berlari cepat.

"Pelurumu Sudah Habis" Ucap Kirito tersenyum Tipis. Matanya sedikit melebar melihat NPC itu kembali Menodongkan Pistol yang berbeda dengan Cahaya biru di Ujungnya.

Ciiiiiit...

Laser Biru Menyerang Kirito, Tapi Kirito melompat tinggi dan Langsung menyentuh Perut NPC itu. Kirito langsung Mundur beberapa Langkah. Para Player lain yang menonton Kecuali Naruto melongo Lebar.

"NOOO!" Teriak NPC Koboi itu.

Kriiiing...

Uang-Uang Emas berhamburan Keluar dari Rumah Di Belakang NPC. Muncul layar Transparan di depan Kirito.

[Congrulation You Got 500.000 Ryo]

[Accept | Discard]

Kirito menekan Accept dan Tumpukan Emas tadi menghilang. Kirito kemudian Keluar dari Arena itu yang langsung didatangi Sinon dan Naruto.

"B-Bagaimana kau bisa menghindari laser itu ?" Tanya Sinon tak percaya. "...B-Bukankah Laser tidak bisa Dilihat arah Serangannya"

"Umm, Ano S-Sebenarnya Aku hanya memprediksi saja" Jawab Kirito tersenyum Manis membuat Beberapa Male Player Memerah.

"P-Prediksi" Gumam Sinon tak percaya.

...

...

"Sekarang kau mau membeli Senjata apa ? Uangmu kini sudah banyak...Apa Ak-47, M-16 atau P90 Golden Series ?" Tanya Sinon setelah Kirito membeli FN-57. Kirito tampak bingung karena Senjata Api bukanlah keahliannya. Naruto melirik Pojokan yang menjual Sebuah Senjata.

"Hei Kirito, Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang kau butuhkan" Ujar Naruto menunjuk Tempat itu. Naruto, Kirito dan Sinon kesana.

"Photon Sword !?" Baca Kirito berbinar lega ketika Menemukan Sebuah Pedang disini.

"Kau tahu, Aku tidak pernah menemukan Orang Yang memakai atau Membeli barang ini sebelumnya Tapi terserah Kau" Ucap Sinon.

Naruto dan Kirito kemudian membeli Senjata itu. Photon Sword adalah Sebuah Tongkat Besi berukuran Kecil yang ada Tombolnya, Jika ditekan maka muncul Cahaya Laser panjang yang seperti Pedang di Ujung Tongkat Besi itu. Laser Naruto berwarna Merah sedangkan Kirito berwarna Ungu. Sinon kemudian melirik Jam di Layar menunya. Seketika Wajahnya memucat.

"Gawat, Waktu Batas Pendaftaran tinggal 10 Menit lagi" Pekik Sinon yang berlari Keluar diikuti Naruto dan Kirito. "...Sepertinya kita akan Telat karena Jaraknya sangat Jauh dari sini"

Naruto melirik Sebuah Sepeda Motor Harley yang disampingnya ada Sebuah Tempat duduk Tambahan beroda. Naruto segera Menarik tangan Sinon dan Kirito Ketempat itu. Naruto langsung Membeli Sepeda Motor itu dan Langsung Menyetir dengan Kirito duduk dibelakangnya dan Sinon yang duduk di Tempat duduk Tambahan.

Bruum...

Naruto langsung Tancap Gas Cepat Menyalip banyak Kendaraan disini.

"Kau bisa menyetir ini ?" Tanya Sinon kagum.

"Hmm, Aku belajar saat umur 13 Tahun" Jawab Naruto santai tidak mengetahui kalau jawabannya membuat Kedua Orang yang diboncengnya Melongo Lebar.

...

...

...

"Haaah Kita sampai...Waktunya masih 5 Menit lagi" Ucap Sinon Lega. Naruto dan Kirito hanya tersenyum tipis. "...Baiklah ayo kita mendaftar."

Naruto kemudian mendaftar dan Muncul sebuah Data diri Asli secara Lengkap serta Alamat untuk Alasan Jika memenangkan Turnamen BOB maka Hadiahnya akan diberi di Rumah.

Naruto tidak mengetiknya dan Langsung Menyelesaikan Pendaftaran. Naruto kemudian berbisik pada Kirito yang Masih bingung menulis atau tidak dengan Data Dirinya.

"Jangan Kau tulis, Mungkin saja itu Perangkap" Bisik Naruto. Kirito mengangguk kemudian melakukan hal yang sama seperti Naruto.

"Kalian sudah selesai ?" Tanya Sinon.

"Ha'i / Hn"

"Kalau Begitu Ayo Masuk" Ajak Sinon. Naruto, Sinon dan Kirito kemudian Duduk di Sebuah Tempat Duduk melingkar dengan Meja bundar.

"Haaah Aku mau Ganti Baju, Kirito ikut Aku" Ucap Sinon menarik tangan Kirito yang wajahnya memucat.

"M-Matte-"

Naruto hanya terkikik Pelan melihat Kirito ditarik Sinon, Sinon masih belum tahu kalau Kirito itu seorang Laki-Laki. Mata Onyx nya melirik Keadaan Sekitar dengan Sangat Teliti.

"Hai" Naruto menoleh dan Melihat 2 Pemuda yang kelihatannya Wajahnya hampir sama tapi warna Rambut yang membedakan. 2 Pemuda itu duduk didepan Naruto.

"Hmm, Siapa kalian ?" Tanya Naruto dingin. Pemuda Berambut Merah hanya Menyeringai sedangkan Yang Berambut Oren Cerah hanya berwajah Datar.

"Hai Black_King_Thunder-San..." Ucap Pemuda berambut Merah Menyeringai menyeramkan. "...atau harus kupanggil dengan Nama 'Namikaze Naruto'"

Mata Naruto menajam seketika. "Aku tanya sekali lagi, Siapa Kalian"

"Hoi Hoi jangan Terlalu Dingin pada orang Asing Naruto-San" Ucap Pemuda berambut Oren Cerah dengan nada dingin. "...Namaku Outsutsuki Gakushuu dan Ini Kembaranku Outsutsuki Karma...Kami anak Dari Outsutsuki Hamura setelah Kak Toneri"

"Mau apa Outsutsuki Kembar disini ?" Desis Naruto dingin. Walaupun Naruto tidak mengalami Ketakutan akibat Diskriminisasi dari Duo Kembar didepannya ini tapi Naruto sangat Ingin segera Log-Out dan Mencari Tempat tinggal kedua orang ini.

"Mau Kami ?...Hanya ingin menyingkirkan salah satu Pilar yang menghalangi Rencana Kami...sudah Cukup kami hanya Yami yang menjadi Halangan besar kami" Ucap Karma dingin.

"Jadi kalian ingin menyingkirkanku Hahaha" Tawa Naruto meremehkan. Tawanya berhenti sedetik kemudian dengan Ekspresi Wajah Menantang.

"Coba Saja" Ucap Naruto dengan Seringai Meremehkan membuat 2 Orang didepannya terpancing Emosi.

"Cih" Decih Keduannya kemudian Pergi menghilang di Kumpulan Player.

"Huuh, Dua Outsutsuki yang Memunculkan dirinya sendiri keh ? hehehe Sepertinya cukup Menarik"

...

...

...

Naruto membuka matanya dan Melihat pemandangan Hutan, Naruto sekarang tengah menjalani Babak Pertama. Naruto mengeluarkan 2 FN-57 miliknya yang ditaruh Tangan kiri dan Kanan.

Kreseek...

Naruto langsung berbalik dan Menembakan Kedua Senjatanya.

Door-Door-Door-Door-Door-Door...

"Aarghh"

Cliiing...

...

Naruto muncul kembali Di Tempat tadi dan Sangat Sepi.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu cepat menyelesaikannya" Gumam Naruto.

Cliiing...

Cliiing...

Naruto melirik Kiri tepatnya 2 Outsutsuki muda tadi yang telah berhasil menyelesaikan Pertandingannya. "lambat"

"Cih" keduanya Mendecih lagi tidak terima atas Ejekan Naruto. Kedua Orang itu kemudian Menghilang Kembali. Naruto melirik Gambar Hologram Pertandingan Kirito melawan Lawannya. Sampai Kirito berhasil Mengalahkan lawannya dengan Photon Sword. Naruto segera melangkah ke Kirito yang kembali.

"Kau tidak pa-pa ?" Tanya Naruto. Kirito tersenyum Tipis.

"Ya" Jawab Kirito singkat.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sinon ?"

"Dia marah padaku" Jawab Kirito tersenyum Kecut mengingat Dirinya ditampar oleh Sinon karena Tidak memberitahukan Gender Kirito sebenarnya apalagi saat itu Sinon sedang berganti Pakaian.

"Hmm, Kau tunggu disini aku akan membeli Jus buatmu" Naruto kemudian Pergi meninggalkan Kirito.

...

...

Saat Naruto kembali, Naruto melihat Sinon dan Kirito yang sedang Berpegangan Tangan erat. Tapi, Entah kenapa Raut Wajah Kirito seakan-akan Sangat Ketakutan. Sebelum Naruto bertanya, Kirito sudah lebih dulu Di Transfer ke Pertandingan Babak kedua.

Naruto melihat Kirito menangkis Rentetan Peluru AK-47 yang Digunakan musuh dengan Photon Swordnya. Bahkan memenangkan Pertarungan dengan cepat.

"Bertanding seperti itu...masih bisa menang" Gumam Teman Sinon yang bernama Kyoji. Naruto tidak terlalu Kaget.

Cliiing...

...

...

Naruto membuka Matanya dan Menampakan Pemandangan Rawa-Rawa yang Becek. Puluhan Sinar Laser mengenainya, Naruto langsung melompat dan Bersembunyi dibalik Pohon.

Drrrrrrettt...

Naruto mengeluarkan Famas Golden Miliknya lalu Langsung keluar dari Persembunyian dan Langsung Menembaki Musuh dengan Liar.

Drrrrreeet...

"Sial ugh" Umpat Musuhnya. Naruto langsung maju dan Bersleeding saat Musuhnya kembali Menembak. Naruto juga menembak Musuh tepat di Kepala.

Drreeet...

"Dasar Pemula"

Cliiing...

...

...

...

Naruto kini Duduk sendiri karena Peserta tinggal 4 Orang yang memasuki Semi-Final. Naruto, Kirito, Sinon dan Sugino adalah Ke-empat Peserta yang tersisa.

Cliiing...

Ke-empatnya kembali Menghilang.

...

...

Naruto bersembunyi Di Perbukitan dan Mengintai Sugino yang sekarang Sedang Mencarinya. Naruto mengeluarkan AR-15 yang cocok untuk Jarak jauh maupun dekat sama seperti M-16. Membidik kepalanya dengan Tepat tanpa kesusahan.

"Haaah Ini Terlalu Mudah, Lagipula aku tidak punya waktu untuk Bermain-main" Gumam Naruto Bosan.

Door...

...

...

Naruto diam berdiri didepan Kirito yang sama diam. Saat ini Naruto dan Kirito berhasil menang dan Masuk Final. Photon Sword dikeluarkan keduanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai Senjata Api ?" Tanya Kirito bingung. Naruto memutarkan Bola matanya Bosan.

"Tidak adil jika lawanku Memakai Pedang sedangkan aku memakai Senjata Api" Jawab Naruto datar. Kirito tersenyum Tipis kemudian Maju cepat.

Jezzzt...

Benturan antara 2 Laser berbeda Warna beradu (Naruto warna Merah dan Kirito warna Ungu).

Jezzzt...

Jezzzt...

Jezzzt...

Benturan-benturan Pedang Laser kembali Beradu. Kirito menunduk menghindari Ayunan Naruto, Kirito kemudian mencoba menusuk Perut Naruto. Tapi, Dengan mudah naruto menggeser perutnya dan Mencengkram Tangan Kanan Kirito yang memegang Photon Sword lalu Kepala Kirito dibenturkan dengan Dengkul Naruto dengan Keras.

Duugh...

"Ugh" Rintih Kirito melompat mundur, Tapi Naruto kembali Maju dan Menjejak perut Kirito dengan Keras.

Buuugh...

"Apa cuma ini Kekuatan Kirito si Penyelamat SAO ha ?" Pancing Naruto. "...Berapa Orang yang kau sayangi Mati akibat Lemahnya dirimu Haa ? Kirito"

Deg...

Kirito menatap Murka pada Naruto yang menyeringai Tipis.

"Mati Kau" Kirito dengan Cepat berlari Dan Menyerang Naruto secara Membabi-Buta. Naruto menghindarinya dengan Cukup Santai. Naruto dengan Gesit menendang Tangan Kanan Kirito dengan Keras hingga Photon Swordnya terlempar Jauh. Naruto menodong Leher Kirito dengan Photon Swordnya.

"Kau Menyerah"

"Ya"

Cliiiing...

...

...

"Selamat Naruto-San...Maaf Sudah berniat Membunuhmu" Ucap Kirito menyesal. Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak pa-pa...Lagipula Aku yang salah karena Dengan Sengaja Memancing Amarahmu"

"Hmm, Kalau begitu kita akan Bertemu lagi Disini tepat jam 4 Sore Nanti untuk Mengikuti BOB tahap terakhir Naruto-San" Ujar Kirito membuka Layar Menu untuk Log-Out.

"Hmm"

Cliiing...

...

...

...

Naruto membuka Mata Biru Shaphirenya. Matanya melirik Kesamping tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa, Kemudian dia Melirik Jam.

"Jam 1.54 Ne~" Gumamnya. Naruto kemudian Berjalan Pelan keluar Kamar Naruko.

Naruto kemudian Memasuki Kamarnya sendiri dan Berbaring Nyaman di Kasurnya. Ingatannya Kembali mengingat Kalau dia akan bertunangan dengan Naruko dan Satsuki 2 Hari lagi. Undangan Pertunangan tidak Secara Umum karena Pasti akan ada Cemohan jika Secara Umum karena Pertunangan dengan 2 Wanita yang satunya mempunyai Hubungan darah dengan Mempelai Laki-Laki. Hanya Clan Uchiha, Hyuuga, Senju, Kaguya, Aburame, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi dan Sarutobi. Mengingat itu, Naruto Berpikir jika Memasukan Sasuke dan Satsuki kedalam Guild miliknya, Tapi Naruto harus berhati-Hati terhadap Itachi karena Naruto masih Curiga pada Itachi. Membujuk Sasuke sepertinya memang susah, Berarti Harus bisa membujuk Satsuki baru bisa mengajak Satsuki. Tapi sialnya lagi, Satsuki itu lebih Keras Kepala dari Adiknya itu. Eh ? Satsuki kan Wanita. Naruto langsung mengambil Sebuah Buku di Lemari Bukunya. Buku ini adalah Pemberian Kakeknya Jiraiya.

'Icha-Icha Paradise : Cara membuat Wanita keras Kepala menjadi Lemah'

Naruto membaca Buku ini dengan Serius agar bisa Membujuk Satsuki. Khukhukhukhu sepertinya Jiraiya yang sekarang tengah Rapat dengan Yakuza China berhasil meracuni Pikiran Polos Naruto. Mari kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi pada Satsuki-Chan Khukhukhukhu.

...

...

...

Naruto sekarang Tengah duduk Di Sofa Panjang di Ruang tamu Mansion Uchiha.

"Waah Naru-Chan, Bukankan Pertunangan 2 Hari lagi ya...Apa kamu tidak tahan untuk ketemu Satsu-Chan ?" Goda Mikoto yang baru datang.

"Hmm" Jawab Naruto mengangguk Polos.

"Sebaiknya kamu datangi saja Kamarnya di Lantai 2 Pojok Kanan...Baa-Chan ingin Masak dulu" Mikoto kemudian pergi kedapur sedangkan Naruto pergi Ke Kamar Satsuki.

Sampai dikamar Satsuki, Pintu Kamar Satsuki terbuka dan Memperlihatkan Satsuki yang tengah Duduk Belajar (Anak Rajin) sambil Mendengarkan Music Rock dengan Earphone (?). Naruto Sweatdrop sendiri melihat Cara belajar Satsuki, Di Kelas Naruto selalu mendapat Ranking 1 diikuti Nara Shikamaru, Lalu Uchiha Satsuki, Uchiha Sasuke dan Terakhir Haruno Sakura (pacar Sasuke). Naruko ?, Oh Sayangnya Naruko mewarisi kepintaran Ibunya (?) sehingga Masih dibawah 10 Besar.

Naruto segera Memasuki kamar Satsuki dan Menguncinya dari Dalam. Untung (Atau Rugi)nya Kamar Satsuki itu termasuk Kedap Suara sehingga Tidak ada Suara yang Keluar Kamar maupun Masuk. Naruto langsung Menutup Mata Satsuki yang asik Belajar.

"Hmph, Itachi-nii jangan Ganggu aku, Aku sedang Belajar...3 Hari lagi aku kembali Sekolah" Ucap Satsuki Merengut mencoba melepaskan Tutupan Matanya. Naruto menyeringai kecil kemudian Bernapas Di Tengkuk Satsuki sehingga Membuat Satsuki Meremang. "...I-Itachi-nii J-Jangan Bercanda...Ber-Bercandanya t-tidak lucu tahu"

"Satsuki-Chan~" Desis Naruto menjilat Leher Satsuki dari Belakang. Desisan Naruto sukses membuat Bulu Kuduk Satsuki meremang ditambah Jilatan Itu.

"Enggh~ S-siapa kau ?, A-apa kau N-Naruto ?" Tanya Satsuki Ragu dan Pasrah. Percuma saja jika berteriak Karena Kedap Suara.

Naruto kemudian Melepaskan Tutupan Matanya, Satsuki langsung berdiri dan Menatap Kaget Naruto.

"N-Naruto" Pekik Satsuki Kaget. Naruto tersenyum tipis.

'Sepertinya Buku Ero-Sennin sangat Berguna, Baiklah kalau begitu tahap Selanjutnya' Seringai Naruto melebar.

...

...

...

Door...

Door...

Drrrreet...

"Argh"

"Aghh"

"Cih Apa hanya segini kemampuan Anak buahnya ?" Decih Karma menembakan Peluru lagi. Gakushuu hanya diam kemudian mencekik Seorang Laki-Laki berambut Ungu Cerah sebahu.

"Hmm, Shin Namamu kan ? sekarang Katakan padaku Siapa Sebenarnya Naruto Namikaze itu" Tanya Gakushuu dingin. Shin hanya tersenyum Lemah.

'Akh, Apa begini Akhir Riwayatku ? Sebagai Tangan Kanan Naruto-Sama aku diakui Sebagai Yang Terkuat di Legionku...Tapi kenapa ?...84 Orang yang Kupimpin Mati dalam 1 Jam ditangan Kedua Orang ini...Maafkan Aku Naruto-Sama, Aku mengecewakanmu...Aku dan Sai adalah Anggota Pertama yang Masuk kedalam Kelompokmu, Aku masih Sangat Ingat saat waktu itu Kau yang berumur 5 Tahun mengajak Kami yang seorang Gelandangan kerumahmu...Naruto-Sama, Sampai Akhir Riwayatku...Aku belum bisa membalas Jasa Besarmu...Tapi...Kedua Orang ini ingin Menghancurkanmu, Aku tidak akan membiarkan Orang Sehina ini Lolos Naruto-Sama' Batin Shin.

"Cepat Katakan Berengsek" Bentak Gakushuu. Shin mendongak dan Menatap Gakushuu dengan Pandangan Menantang.

"Cuih" Shin meludah tepat dimuka Gakushuu. Gakushuu langsung Membantingnya di Tanah.

Braakh...

"Brengsek Beraninya Kau" Bentak Gakushuu mengokang Pistolnya. Shin tersenyum Lemah, Tangannya mengambil Sebuah Benda di Saku Celana. Benda yang ada Tombol Merah, Gakushuu dan Karma membelalak melihat benda itu.

"Sayounara~ Naruto-Sama" Gumam Shin tersenyum. Senyuman Terakhir bagi Pemuda yang sangat Berjasa baginya dan Adiknya.

Klik...

DUUUUAARH...

...

...

...

...

...

TBC

Ulasan Review

...

Q: Guest

Anda pemain PB juga toh sama seperti saya bagaimana kalau kita berteman di PB nickname saya MRVampirevladi25 kalau mau add aja nickname saya.

Q: Akira Kurokami

OC : Arniel Ainsworth

Kemampuan : 6 Blooming Disciples

Merupakan kekuatan yang dibagi menjadi 6 tipe yaitu, Striker (Kekuatan fisik melebihi dewa), Ravage (Kekuatan sihir untuk menggunakan 5 elemen sekelas dewa), Sentinel (Kekuatan untuk membuat pertahanan dalam berbagai bentuk dan imajinasi), Synergy (Buff / Berkat yang dapat menambah status sekelas dewa), Sabotage (Debuff yang dapat membuat malfungsi bahkan mempengaruhi kode program game karakter) dan yang terakhir Medic (dapat dikatakan menyembuhkan dan membatalkan kematian bahkan jika dibunuh oleh raja / ratu).

A: Waaw Sugoi ne~. Tapi boleh saya jadikan Manusia Setengah Naga, Karena Kemampuan Medicnya Sungguh Godlike. Jadi Medicnya tetap bisa tapi Dapat dibunuh Menggunakan Senjata Pembunuh Naga dan Racun Samael.

Q: Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer

ne senpai kalau boleh tau maksudnya membangkitkan seseorang menjadi iblis dan malaikat itu orangnya belum mati kan?

A: Belum lah, Yang pasti Keinginan Si Manusia itu sendiri.

Q: Nishiki417

Banyak Yang Salah :v

di Bagian Pertama Bukan VMMORPG tapi VRMMORPG,(Virtual Reality Masssive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game)

Yah..Itu aja deh yang ane koreksi...

Overall Sih, Lumayan... Walau Scene Battle nya masih acak-acakan..Karna ada Beberapa Karakter yang nggak Kebagian..

So..See you Next Time

A: Hmm, ARIGATOU Atas Kritikannya.

Q: KitsuneBoy17

Tadi ada yang kurang

Nick: Alice

JobRas: Manusia Biasa

Sekutu: B-Rabbit (berbentuk Kelinci berwarna hitam dengan pakaian abad pertengahan)

Senjata: Kama Kurassha no Yama [Sabit Penghancur Gunungdari fic saudara saya dan sudah di biri ijin oleh dia

A: Hmm, Baiklah.

A: Iya saya pemain PB juga, Tapi sudah nggak pernah Main sih tapi Jarang-Jarang lah mainnya. Nickname saya 'Trihexa_666'.

Q: devil

semakin tidak menarik ceritanya.

A: Hiks Hiks Hiks Begitukah.

Q: laffayete

sorry baru maraton nih haha : lg gbs login..

ohh tidak, sudah bagus kok, makasih ya thor.

A: Oke

Q: auliawan8

ok deh tor. pair di game apa aja tor ? kalok bisa di real life nya juga di ceritain. di real lifenya ntar naruto ke

tangkep ngak sama esdeath ? rias jangan kasik isse dong kan naruto punya kekuatan yang sama kayak clan gremory kasi ke naruto aja. lanjut vak

A: Pair ? Kalo Di Game pastinya Akan Banyak. Tapi kalau di Dunia Nyata Maksimal 3 Lah, 2 nya sudah ada Yaitu Naruko dan Satsuki. Satunya Masih belum Kepikiran. Tentang Ketangkepnya, Lihat nanti saja Akhirnya. Maaf Rias nggak akan saya kasih Naruto maupun Issei, Saya punya pemikiran sendiri.

Q: Secret

Boleh saran OC?

Nama:Hillips

Ras:Manusia

Sekutu:Lailaps (Anjing pemburu yang tak pernah gagal dari mitologi Yunanu)

Senjata: Golok pembunuh naga (To Liong To) dan Pisau Bedah

Job: (terserah author lah)

penampilan nya Rambut Pirang Lurus,mata Hijau Tosca,memakai Armor dari Cangkang Genbu.

A: Oke, Request Diterima.

Q: Yustinus224

Makin rumit aja? :'v

oh dan Ezio itu bukan dari mitologi manapun? Ezio itu karakter dari sebuah game buatan Unisoft yang berjudul Assasin's Creed? Kalau mau tau asal usulnya silahkan cek aja di google?

Ok itu aja, lanjut..

A: Oh, Saya baru tahu kalau begitu Penampilan Ezio itu kayak Assassin Creed ya ?.

Q: Maeztro7

Btw fanfic ini bikin gue bingung bro itu yg great war di dunia nyata apa di game? terus azazel,michael,grabriel,sirzesh dll npc apa bukan tapi kalo bukan npc kan umur nya udah tua tapi ini fanfic emang bikin bingung kalo pake logika jadi pake imajinasi aja deh, terus pair naruto siapa aja?

#maafkalobanyaktanyasoalnyaguebingung

A: Yang ikut Great War itu hanya NPC saja dan Sebuah Cerita. Tentang Umur, Lihat dulu dong Anime Sword Art Online, Malah ada yang Berumu 70 Tahun. Kakek-Kakek Pemancing.

Q: Mitsurugi Kagami

untuk kesakitan 50% yang di jelaskan di chapter sebelumnya. aku sedikit komplain. di Light Novel Sword Art Online Volume 4. saat Kirito saat Oberon untuk menyelamatkan Asuna. rasa kesakitan yang di Atur Kirito saat memakai ID milik Kayaba di Game Adalah 100% atau nyata. dan jelas kagak sekarat tapi pikiran merasakan rasa sakit yang di terima bahkan masih terasa.

.

.

dan diriku sedikit Aneh dengan kenaikan level Naruto mencapai 5x per Exp. dalam beberapa hari sudah mencapai level 100 di game online nya mungkin hampir tidak terjadi seperti ini kecuali pakai cara curang

.

aku tahu author adalah dewa di dalam karya. ya tapi harus mengambil unsur yang masuk akal buat pembaca kecuali kau mau buat plot twist atau baru ada di fandom tertentu

A: Haaah, Begini Menurut Teori James Bond dan Superman. Efek Magis atau Supernatural berasal dari Sebuah Benda Yang Berkekuatan Magis. Apa Anda tidak menyadari kalau Ke-7 Pulau Utama Merah, Biru, Hijau, Ungu, Kuning, Jingga dan Nyla adalah 7 Warna yang Membentuk Pelangi.

Pelangi Bisa juga diidentikan dengan Batu Galel yang ada didalam Pembicaraan Naruto-Minato Dk Chapter 4. Batu Galel bekerja sebagai Wadah yang Yang menampung Ke-7 Warna Cahaya. 7 Benda Magis itu Masih Rahasia dan akan terungkap dengan Sendirinya.

Tentang Kesakitan di Dunia Nyata dengan Sekarat itu Berasal dari Sebuah Batu Magis Pecahan Meteor Raksasa yang pernah menghantam Bumi berjuta-juta tahun yang lalu. Saya tidak ingin Membongkar Rahasia fic ini terlalu cepat, Jadi mohon Dimengerti Oke.

Tentang, 5 kali Xp bukankah sudah dijelaskan, Setiap Newbie Satu minggu pertama akan Mendapat Double Xp lalu Menjadi Jinchuriki Kyuubi juha termasuk. Aaargh Aku lupa yang Lainnya. Yang Jelas Masih Normal dan Tidak Terlalu Cepat. Naruto baru Seminggu sudah sampai di Level 150, Lainnya Baru Sebulan seperti Azazel sudah mencapai Level 293. Haa Kelihatankan, Naruto bukanlah Satu-Satunya Sosok Jenius disini. 1 Minggu Awalan Newbie adalah Berkah bagi Pendapatan Exp. Dalam Kasus ini Terbukti.

Q: S.A.C Causetoday

untuk mengalahkan dragon rank-s harus berada di level 500-(ch4).

di rko belum ada player yang mencapai 300(ch5).

itu aja

A: Memang Untuk Mengalahkan Sosok seperti Heavenly Dragon Minimal Memiliki Level 500 sedangkan Baru sebulan masih belum Ada Pemain yang Berlevel 300. Tapi, Masih ada Pemain-Pemain yang sudah mencapai Level 300 di Chap Depan seperti Madara dan Hashirama.

Q: Ootsutsuki Nero

Author saya mau bertanya apakah nanti juubi akan bangkit?

Apakah akan ada aliansi dari ketujuh pulau?

gabriel punya hubungan sama naru hanya diRKO kah?

Nanti naru punya doujutsu atau tidak?

Apakah ada kerabat naru yang jadi mafia juga?

Sekian, saya harap author mau menjawab pertanyaan saya

A: Masih Rahasia. Anda sepertinya tahu apa yang saya pikirkan hahaha. Ya, Hubungan Naruto dengan Gabriel hanya di RKO. Doujutsu ?, Ehhm Sepertinya Ada (Mungkin). Ada.

...

...

...

Note: Outsutsuki Karma (Akabane Karma)

Outsutsuki Gakushuu (Asano Gakushuu)

Karma dan Gakushuu dari Anime 'Ansatsu Kyoushitsu' atau 'Assassionation Classroom'.

...

Oh Ya. Saya membuat Fic baru yang Berjudul 'Lucifer'.

Ini dia Summarynya.

Summary: Naruto, Seorang Shinobi dengan Sedikit Cakra yang Merupakan Renkarnasi dari sang Raja Iblis, Lucifer. Dengan Berkah dari Lucifer, 5 Pedang Raja Iblis, 5 Pedang True Holy dan 13 Longinus. Bisakah Naruto bisa mendamaikan Duniannya seperti apa yang diharapkan Lucifer. Tapi, Bagaimana jika ada Seorang Legenda Kelam yang memiliki Kekuatan diatas Indra dan Ashura menjadi Rintangannya'


End file.
